A Few More Levels
by Xielle Sky
Summary: What if our favorite bald hero happens to have a little sister? That's all I'm asking. "Stupid bald brother." "Shortie little sister." They are ordinary siblings who lives in a not so ordinary place, where monsters and villains appear most of the time. Let's see how the siblings survive their quite chaotic life.
1. 01 Ordinary Siblings

**01 Ordinary Siblings**

I do not own One Punch Man, just my OC.

*--*--*--*--*

A perfectly normal day, for a perfectly normal city.

The chirping birds being drown out by the sound of traffic, cars honking every now and then with drivers cursing at the vehicle in front of them, people going about their own business and some panicking for being late on their schedule and lastly to make the day more normal, another earthquake or blast rattled the ground, overturning some cars, destroying infrastructure and people running and screaming about in pure chaos.

As said another normal day.

But to complete this very normal day is the usual villain/monster, proclaiming complete annihilation of humanity and then taking over the world.

Like the narration states, another perfectly normal day like any days of the week.

The purple creature (looking like a certain anime character) continued to fly around and blasting everything on it's wake, destroying building after buildings, causing those humans that are unfortunate be blasted or be buried under falling debris.

"Huaaaa! Mommy! Daddy!" a cry of helplessness came from the fortunate (or unfortunate) surviving girl, catching the attention of the unknown creature.

 _It_ stopped from _its_ blasting spree and went closer to the wailing girl. _It_ reach out _its_ hand to the girl as if _it_ was going to help her, only for _its_ hand to mutate into claws and attack.

In a blur of movement, a caped figure swept the girl up before _it_ gets _its_ claws on her. The creature was shocked, that someone would have the ability or guts to do such a thing. The surprised monster look at the human who tried to interfere with its mission.

(While the two are having a stand off, the girl that the caped man saved, disappeared, going unnoticed by the two)

 _It_ was surprised to see an average looking human of all things. Nothing is note worthy on his appearance, aside from his bald head and ridiculous costume and in looks he is very much average. A blank look sat upon his face as if he doesn't really care of what the hell is currently happening.

The creature would give it to him for standing up to fight a powerful being like _it_ , so before he dies, _it_ would give him the honor to state who he is and it would remember it as a sign of respect to the brave human.

"Who are you?" _It_ asked to the bald man.

The man stands up, crossing his arms "Just an average guy who is a hero for fun."

"A hero huh? What a half ass explanation." It seems to be angry at that.

"I on the other hand is created by the continuous pollution of you filthy humans! I am Vaccine man!" The newly introduced Vaccine man grounded out, as his body changes into something monstrous, unlike his humanoid antennaed form.

" _Mother nature is a life form itself. But you human scums continue to eat away at her like a virus!_ "

The man only stared at it blankly as it grows bigger and bigger.

" _I was born to end the human evil civilization! I am mother nature's wrath! And your what, just a hero for fun?! How dare you go against the nature's apostle!_ "

"You talk too much." The man spoke blandly, irking the monster.

" _THE ONLY WAY TO END YOU HUMAN VIRUS IS TO ERADICATE ALL OF YOU!_ " By now the monster had grown considerably from its humanoid form, having large fangs and claws and look further more demonic, yet the jumpsuit wearing man still look at it blandly, face not giving away any indication of emotion at all.

Vaccine man took action and move closer to him, but before anything nasty could happen. The blank faced man whirred back his arms and then in one swift motion, he thrust his fist to the monster.

And the resulting outcome, is a rain of green blood, monster guts and tattered body parts. The man stayed at his punching position, face still utterly blank.

...

...

...

And then a look of irritation spread across his face.

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!_ "

Another fight ended with only just one punch.

 _I have become too strong._ The jumpsuit wearing man glared at the pieces of the giant creature from before, as if by doing so would bring the monster back to life.

"Stupid fucking monster! Getting my hopes up for nothing!" he stomp his feet childishly for a moment at the puddle of blood, but since he didn't particularly controlled his strength by that stomp, he ended up creating a crater and most importantly splashing his pants' leg some monster blood.

"Oh shit. "

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Shit, his sibling would probably be angry at him at this rate. His gonna get scrubbed, then bleached and then get his ass hang dried outsi--

"Oi. Watch your language." A familiar young voice interrupted the man's thought process.

Nervously, he glace at the general direction the voice is coming from, "Oh, y-your here."

The caped-baldy look across the mass destruction of building's and was greeted by the sight of a very familiar androgynous looking teenager sitting upon the rubble of debris.

They lack in the height department with tufts of black spiky hair atop their head, they have a porcelain like complexion giving them a more on feminine flair. Their eyes though, are a very fetching color brown bordering on amber (it is amber, to tell you the truth), with thick eyelashes framing them, the only set back is that they are set in a _very_ bored gaze. The androgynous teen is wearing baggy gray sweater with the long sleeves stopping at the middle of their small hands. To complete the look, they also are also wearing baggy pants stopping below their knees and along with it are high top black re(con)verse.

"Yes, I'm here, who do you think keeps you in line in doing idiotic things?" The brunette gave him a 'duh' look.

At the notion, a vein mark appeared on his shiny head "I did not do anything stupid and I especially don't _need_ a babysitter."

"Tell it to the last time, I'd let you alone. Remember the time when you damaged an apartment complex? Good thing it was easy enough to repair or else. So tell me, who does anything stupid?"

"That was only one time!"

"Remember the time when yo-"

"Okay, okay so it wasn't the first time! But I don't _need_ a babysitter! Besides who's the older brother among us!"

"Ah." The teen jump off from from their pedestal leaving dust on theirwake. Amber eyes look at their brother blankly.

"So now your pulling the 'older brother card'." they spoke slowly.

"Yes, yes I am." The older one nodded his face set in all seriousness that wasn't present when he was fighting the purple creature.

"Hmmm... So what if your older, it doesn't stop you for being quite, no, stupid sometimes. I on the other hand, rarely do something stupid and most of the time it was because of you."

"Why you _little_ -"

"Do not call me _little_ , stupid _baldy_!" they immediately turn from calm to aggressive just by mentioning _those_ words. They are quite sensitive about it.

"Who are you calling _baldy_ 'ya _midget_!" And the other seems to be sensitive too by the mention of the key word.

"Grrr... _Baldy_."

" _Midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget!_ "

" _Baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy baldy ,baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy!_ "

"Grrrrr..."

"Grrrrr..."

Sparks started to fly at the two siblings, foreheads digging into each other. They stay like that for a moment until the both of them sags and sighs.

"I'm tired nii-san, can we go home now?" They yawned, eyes prickling with tears of sleepiness, then rubbing them off with both hands and looks at their older brother.

"I guess we can go, we still have some left over curry right?" They nodded.

"Then, we could just heat it for lunch then."

"Okay *yawn."

"Did you saved any lives today?"

"Yes I did. I left them in the usual place. Some should be good enough on their own and some of the heroes would probably pick them up soon. So can we go now?"

They used the universal sign of 'let me up' at the man, the man sighed but relented, he faced away from them and offered his back and the tired teen easily climb up and clamber at him like a baby koala to its mother.

"Oh, The things you made me do." The man says exasperatedly, but a smile lingers on his lips.

"What? your the older brother right? It's your duty to take care of your younger sister." Watch how they, she avoided saying the word _little_.

"I knew that sentence would come to bite me in the ass later."

"Haa, you shoulda known me better, Sai-nii."

"Of course."

*--*--*--*--*

 **A/N: Hello people! And so, I decided to right my very first story on this site and I hope that my efforts would be noticed.** **I wouldn't go any longer on how this thing came up on my mind out of nowhere, but yeah...**

 **Sorry for any typos, wrong grammars and the like if there are any, you could kindly point it out.**

 **And any kind of constructive criticism is appreciated 'cause I am not an English native speaker.**

 **Anyway bye bye and Happy New Year~**


	2. 02 How it Started

**02 How it Started**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

*--*--*--*--*

3 years ago~

"Ahhhh!!!! Another weird being appeared! Let's run away!" A shrill cry coming from a suited man.

As soon as the weird humanoid crab walk along the street, the people was strewn in chaos. Everyone, running for their lives from the crab monster. After all no one wants to die don't they?

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Its a monster!!!"

"My bag!" A woman cried out as her bag, obviously, slipped in her arms because of the sudden panic.

"Forget it, let's just run!"

A schoolgirl fainted, "Miss, are you alright?!"

"Let's carry her!" a passing good samaritan helped on carrying her away from the carnage.

Everyone had already vacated the immediate area.

"Blub blub blub blub lol, how pathetic."

Well except for one person.

"Blub blub blub blub. Aren't you going to run like the others?"

The black spiky haired man just stared at him with lifeless eyes.

"From what I can see, I'd say that your a newly employed salaryman." The humanoid crustacean said.

"I am the great crabrante! And I look like this because I ate too many crabs that I went under a metamorphosis. Why haven't you started running. Do you want to die or something? Am I right or what?" he peers down at him with his googly eyes.

The man only continued to stare at him blankly.

"Yes, except for one thing. I'm not employed, I'm actually on a job hunt, this morning I just had a job interview but I got rejected. Now it feels like nothing matters anymore."

He continued "I don't really feel like running now that the great crabrante appeared. So, what happens if I don't run away from you?"

The question hanged in the air and the crab just smiled creepily.

"I'll let you off this time as a fellow guy with lifeless eyes. Besides your not my prey."

The giant crab left him be, walking away from the suited man.

"I am after a brat with a cleft chin and when I see him I'm going to cut him to pieces blub blub blub blub lol."

The well dressed man just stared ahead and shrug, walking away as if nothing really happened.

"SAITAMAAAAAA-NIIIIIIII!!!!!" a girl at the age of 12 came running straight towards the man in an admittedly fast phase, her long black hair in two low pigtails trailing after her like a miasma of black fog.

The newly introduced Saitama just stared and prepared from the impending tackle hug he is going to receive from his beloved sister. The tackle hug came as expected, even if he braced himself they both toppled over the street in a heap.

"Oof."

" _Oh,sorrybrother.Iwasjustworriedaboutyou,thecrabcamethiswayright?Areyoualright?Didithurtyou?IswearifhedidI'mgoingtomakehimintoacrabsoupthenfeedittothe-_ "

"Haku, breathe." He stated calmly, prepping himself up in a sitting position, his sister still hugging him.

' _Man, I can't believe I just thought of dying earlier, who else would take care of her if I'm gone. I shouldn't be so selfish, Kaa-san entrusted her to me, she is my responsibility and only family after all.'_

Saitama hugged his sister, patting her back in the process, calming her down.

"Don't worry nii-san is here, your not alone, didn't I promised that I won't leave you?" He softly whispered.

"Ahmmm... Can you get off of me now?" The girl didn't answer, just continued burying her face into his neck even further and tightening her hold.

He sighed. "I guess it can't be help, let's go home shall we." He stood up, carrying his sister, bracing his arms to her thighs to keep her up. Unknowingly, he didn't notice the sweet smile his sister gave to him, she just knows that he would be keeping his promise from now on.

"Ahh, Sai-nii why didn't the crab attack you?" Haku ask her brother.

"Would you like it to?" he ask jokingly.

"No, of course not! Just asking since he tried to attack me earlier."

"It _what!!!_ " the suited man blanched.

"Don't worry I'm unharmed. I just catapulted above it." she said reassuringly.

"But it just-"

"Nii-san calm down, I'm fine. Besides, I think he was going for the annoying shrilly guy who happens to be in front of me."

The man sags, "Oh, is that so."

"Yeah."

They lapsed into silence once again.

"Nii-san, aren't you going to tell me why the crab let you go?"

"Ahmmm..."

"Well?" Haku lifted her face to give her brother a questioning look.

"Ahhh... The crab let me go because he said that he sees himself in me." Well, that was technically true.

"Ahuh... And I'll believe that because?"

"I'm your brother."

"I don't believe you." She stated flatly.

"Can't you just-" He tried to defend himself but only to be interrupted.

"So, what happened to the job interview?"

He is very thankful for the change of subject, even if the very subject depress him. Better him than her.

"Ahh... About that I was rejected again. But don't worry, your Nii-san will find a job and support your schooling imouto." He said with conviction.

"Ahmmm... About that Sai-nii, you don't have to worry."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have been hired to a new job. But don't worry it won't interfere with my studies, it's basically just being a food tester for sweets meant for kids. In every response to the product, I'll get ¥150, 000. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, yeah I guess so." A depressed cloud loom above his head at the thought of his sister getting a job, while he still haven't found any.

"And there's also a cosplay convention me and my friends are going to partake in, they said they would enter me as Hatsune Miku, the dark version since I already look like her according to them."

"Aren't your friends all boys?" he ask suspiciously.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" The girl just gave him a confused look at that.

' _I know what those boys are planning, they just want to see my cute little sister in a cute outfit.'_

He just look exasperatedly at his sister.

' _Why does she have to be so smart yet so dense in those things! I guess it's what kept her innocent this whole time.'_

"Earth to Sai-nii, earth to Sai-nii, can you here me?" He was jostled from his thoughts by the insistent hand waving on his face.

"Sai-nii, you don't have to be depressed that you don't have a job, I'm here. You don't have to shoulder it alone, I can always help you ya know."

Haku stared at her brother intensely as if challenging him that if he disagreed he would be so stupid. And he doesn't want to be called stupid so, he shut up.

"Haa, Sai-nii is it the reason why you didn't run away from the ugly crab?"

He looks away and didn't answer, knowing his sister has already got the picture of things. Sometimes he wished that she wasn't so perceptive, it would certainly make his life a lot easier.

 _ **Moments later~**_

' _Brat with a cleft chin'_

 _'Cut him to pieces_ '

Those words kept ringing and ringing in his head as he stare at the not so cute boy with the ridiculous cleft chin playing with a soccer ball.

"Ah, nii-san is something the matter with him?" the girl he is still carrying ask him.

"Ahmmmm..." The girl leaned closer and whispered.

"I know that his chin is interesting, but can you please stop looking at it. He might take it as an insult."

"H-hey it's not tha-" what's with him getting interrupted today.

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked, he had noticed that the man kept on staring at him funnily (is he mocking him, he knows that his chin is interesting to look at, but why does he do it so obviously _and_ gaping) and he also noticed that the man was carrying a cute girl, is he kidnapping her? (So that must be the reason why he is staring, he doesn't want witnesses that he kidnap the cute girl)

"Hey kid, did you happen to come across a crab person?" Saitama ask while putting down his sister to the ground, getting a confused look from the said girl.

"Eh? Him? I draw nipples on him with permanent markers while he was sleeping in the park. What of it?"

 _'IT'S REALLY HIM!'_ His face considerably paled at the thought.

 _Maybe I can hide him somewhere whilst I still have time. But that could be dangerous, should I leave him to his faith?'_

"Huh?"

' _But man, this kid is not cute at all, that thing isn't a cleft chin, it's more of a butt chin. Anyway, who cares I've already told myself that I don't give a damn anymore.'_ He look at his sister. ' _Aside from her.'_

"Nii-san the-" His thoughts was interrupted when a giant shadow loom over him.

"FOUND YOU!" He didn't know why but his body move on it's own, diving towards the kid and saving him.

"HAH!"

" _NII-SAN!_ "

"Kid ran away! the crab's after you!"

"But my soccer ball." The boy pointed at the round object which is near the crab.

" _FORGET THE DAMN BALL AND RUN ALREADY! DO YOU WANNA DIE OR WHAT?!_ " He tried to reason to the kid but he won't move.

"Hey you. What are you doing? Don't tell me your trying to save that little shit." The crab step forward.

"Wait, wait think about this crab. Your going to kill this kid because of a stupid child's prank. Come on man, think it over."

"Blub LOL, to late. I've already butchered some on the way here. And I will kill anyone who makes fun of my appearance blub blub blub blub lol."

And the crab became hysterical.

"Look at what that shit, did to my gorgeous body, he drew nipples on it! What's more he drew it with a permanent marker! And I can't really scratch that hard with this claws!"

The crab pointed at him with his pinchers.

"I HAVE NO MERCY FOR HIM YOU HEAR ME! AND IF YOU GET IN MY WAY YOU WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO GO JOB HUNTING AGAIN!"

As the crab finished his spiel, Haku immediately stand right in front of his brother, arms spread wide open.

"If you dare lay one claw on my brother your going to turn you into crab soup and I'll feed it to the needy. Hopefully, you'd taste better than you look." She taunted.

"Why you-"

"Hehehehe" at the ridiculousness of her threat, Saitama started to laugh. Not once worrying about his sister, since she could follow through every threat that she makes, and besides she has _that_ ability.

"Hahahahahahaha" The spiky haired man just continued to laugh at the situation and that he also remembered something funny.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"Nii-san?"

"Sorry, it just came to me that you look just like the villain in an anime I used to watch as a kid." The crab stared at him blankly and in one swift motion he swung one giant pincher to the laughing man, causing him to fly across the playground

"NII-SAN!" The crab turned to the girl.

"Well aren't you going to turn me into a soup? Blub blub blub blub lol."

"Why you!" In a spur of the moment, Haku wasn't calm this time, knowing that her brother got hurt. Nobody just hurts her family and walks away with it, not if she says so.

A moment later she was already right in front of the crab, dodging in time for the incoming pincher attack and when the crab arm was still extended to the ground, she initiated her attack.

She kick where it really hurts, decided that the crab in front of her used to be a man and seemed to retain that one part.

So kicked him in the balls. _Hard_.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!"

At that the crab fell to his knees rolling in the sheer pain of it all.

"I'll g-get you for this!"

She scoffed, "Yeah right."

Haku turned her back from her opponent and quickly scramble towards her brother, but before she could get away, "Watch out!" she was suddenly above ground and flying.

As she, flew she saw strands of black hair and saw her hair tie along with a lot of chopped hair. A thought came to her at the sight of it.

' _How am I going to cosplay now that I have short hair, surely buying a long wig would be pricey.'_

She righted herself to a tuck and roll in order to soften the landing. Good thing that she takes gymnastics.

The crab now stand in front of the petrified boy one claw raised above his head, preparing to crush the boy with it.

 _ **B**_ _ **onk.**_

A rock hit the great crabrante's head stopping him. He turned around to look at the beaten and bloodied Saitama, and he seems to be pretty pissed off at him.

"Hold it right there. Do you think I would forgive you for hurting my sister?!"

"Ahmmm... I'm alright I used a-"

"Quiet you! I can't just sit back and watch a kid get killed in this age of declining birth rates. You know, I just recalled something, when I was a kid I never dreamed to be a salaryman, what I've always dreamed that is to become a Hero!" He stood up and took his neck tie off. "A hero, that can defeat the stereotypical villains like you..." He stood up and clench his fist.

"With just One Punch!" Saitama threw his suit overhead in a very shounen-esk fashion that looks totally cool.

" _I'M DONE WITH JOB HUNTING! COME AT ME CRAB!_ " then the man ran towards his opponent with valiant determination.

 _ **SMASH!**_

Only to be smack right after with a hard claw.

"You! A hero?! Don't make me laugh! You don't stand a chance against me!"

" _NII-SAN!_ " The younger sibling was about to step in, but her brother stopped her with a look.

And before the crab knew it, Saitama's necktie was slung over Crabrante's one googly right eye.

And with one mighty pull, the crab's insides were gushing out of his eye socket and a rain of crab juice covered the ground.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " With the crab down, there was a still silence only with the sound of the beaten man's panting.

"That was, that was-" the boy spoke up.

"Awesome! Nii-san that was really cool!" And was interrupted by a giddy preteen.

"Haha, is that so?" The man scratch his head sheepishly only to wince when he saw blood.

 _'This stain, is going to be a bitch to take off._ '

He took a step forward, only to fall down because of his shaking legs, the adrenaline crush finally getting into him.

"Nii-san! are you alright?!" The other raven head rushed to his side immediately, after the moment he has fallen. He really needs to toughen up starting now.

"I'm alright sis, no worries just a little shaky and beaten is all."

"A little! Your bleeding! Let's get you to a hospital quick and once you recovered, I'm going to smack you in the head for being idiotic." Even though she was spouting threats, she has already supported the man's body in her small frame the best she can. It was difficult, but she could do it. It's not her first time doing it after all.

"*sigh I guess that I won't be able to enter as Miku-chan with how short the crab cut my hair. I guess, I should probably cut it since it's already uneven." She twirled a tuft of uneven hair in her fingers, looking forlornly at it.

"You'd still look cute for me... even if you have short hair."

"Yeah... just shut up and rest nii-san while I carry you,blubbering doesn't help the situation." The man promptly shut up. And so the girl started to turn away and trudging towards the direction of the hospital.

"Ahmmm..." The girl stopped and turn around to the boy that's still lying on the ground.

"Sorry-" she bowed "but we must be going now, see you around." She straighten her posture then smiled wanly (causing the boy to blush a bit) and promptly turn around trudging towards the hospital in a faster phase. The boy with a cleft chin (butt chin) stared at their figure until they were only specs in his eyes.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to ask their names."

 _ **Present time~**_

"Nii-san stop day dreaming already, your scaring people." A bland voice interrupted his thoughts of the past, his probing gaze (much to the civilian's relief) dropping to his sister that is walking beside him carrying a bag of grocery.

"Hmmm?" The short haired girl sighed.

"What's in your mind anyway?"

"Oh, I thought you already know, since you could read minds."

"Yes I can, but I don't want to use it in crowds, it gives me a headache."

"Oh..."

"So what were you thinking about?" The girl continued blandly yet again.

"I was just thinking how all of this started."

"Ah, you mean the crab?"

"Yeah, and butt chin kid." The girl just nodded.

"Speaking of crabs, does crab soup sounds good for dinner? I got a discount from a really nice lady today and I think we have the ingredients for it."

Saitama look ahead and walk a bit faster, liking the idea of crab soup.

"Yeah... Crab soup sounds good."

 **A/N: Another update, hope ya guys like it!~**


	3. 03 A Highschooler

**03 A Highschooler**

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own OK.

Warning: Beware of grammar and typos ahead, I'll be editing when I'm not so lazy.

*--*--*--*

Haku is popular.

That one is obvious enough to the eyes of many.

From the shrilling fangirls to the very very supportive fanboys, it's pretty much obvious. She's equally popular to both genders.

Why you ask?

Well, she doesn't really have an answer to that question since she doesn't know it herself.

It's not that she doesn't like the attention and support but, why her? Why did they chose her to be given all those treatment?

She bets that their are others who are good looking, athletic and smart, but why are they so much into her?

She knows that she isn't bad looking or anything and quite adept in the sports area and has a good head on her shoulders but she knows that there are other students to be fawn about based on those department, but why her?

The attention and support is nice and all, but it gets irritating and annoying sometimes but- no, scratch that, who is she kidding they are hella annoying and irritating and a whole lot creepy at times. Like now.

"Ahhhh~ Haku-senpai is so cute and cool and hot, why can't he (I'm a she girl! And you know that!) just notice me." A girl whispered (well that wasn't really a whisper at all since I can hear it) from the other corner of the classroom where the girls are huddling, fawning over the sitting girl who is staring out the window, her window.

"Shut up Misaki-chan! That's because Haku-senpai is too much for you to have. She (oh she's one of those girls that accepts the truth) belongs only to me!(What? I don't remember being owned by anyone)" Another girl shouts to her fellow fangirls, only to arise angered shouts upon her.

 _Oh boy, here we go again._ Haku rolls her eyes and prepares her ears for the incoming screeching battle.

"No she doesn't belong to you!" a blonde haired girl yells.

"She's mine!" and another one.

A girl in a bob cut pushes the other, "No! Haku-sama is mine!"

"He's mine! Mina-chan!" The girl who was pushed rebukes.

"Mine!"

(Don't they know that I'm right here? *sighs)

"No bitch! He's mine!" After a girl screamed that sentence, everyone turned quiet all of a sudden. And the girl in question looks triumphant that she stunned everyone to silence with her statement. Her pretty blue eyes looks at everyone's pale faces staring at the silent person by the window.

At that moment she also paled.

Haku, who had been staring at the window the whole time, sighed and took off her black and blue headphones (that's why they aren't exactly quiet). She stares at the window again for a moment, as if she doesn't really want to look away from the view, (but she really has to) but turns her gaze to the fidgeting blue-eyed girl, her comrades have already left her the moment that their precious Senpai was turning to the girl.

"I-I-I d-din't m-m-mean to c-curse H-Haku-s-senpai, I-I-I really d-din't m-mean t-to I j-just-"

"Quiet." The girl visibly paled and gulped at the stare her Senpai is giving her, just the thought of _him_ hating her after what she's done doesn't sit well with her.

"Now, Hanazawa-san correct?" The girl nodded.

"I guess you are new from their group aren't you?" Again the girl nodded, too scared to speak and make a fool out of herself for stuttering.

"And they've told you of what I like and not?"

But before she could nod a monotonous voice interrupted her from doing so.

" Don't just nod, answer, I want to hear your voice." Despite being scared the teen blushed at the notion that her senpai wants to hear her voice. It really made her day. Though she should really start answering.

"Y-yes!" She squeak out, then turning even redder since she just made a fool out of herself.

"Relax Hanazawa-san, I'm not gonna eat you alive." Haku said plainly scratching her head, smiling amicably, causing the girl's face to turn into a tomato, sighs and fawning can be heard in the background but Haku doesn't pays attention to them and stands up.

She knows that she is shorter than an average 14 yrs old, standing at 152 cm tall, (It's still the same height when I was 12 years old and hadn't grown since, this is all Sai-nii's fault) the other girl across from her is taller by a few centimeters, but still it irks her.

"Then, you should have known that I do not like anyone fighting over me lest, cursing because of me. I don't like it, that everyone keeps on forgetting my request to them. I'm not demanding it to be done. But I'd like the idea of everyone as friends instead of enemies. I don't want to be the reason of a broken friendship. Is that understood?" She tilted her head a little to the right, a habit of hers, bang brushing over her eyes.

The girl continued to blush like a red tomato and the others in the back look gobsmack.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

The fangirls voice their refusal of the accusation with shaking heads, horrified looks and some even explained themselves. In unison.

"Of course not, senpai! You didn't say anything wrong it's just--"

"Senpai just spoke a sentence--"

"--sentence that has more than 10 words--"

"Haku-senpai just spoke sentences!-"

"I was just shock that Haku-sama-"

Haku just sighed at the development. She counted to three to relieve some of her frustrations, sometimes they are more of a bother than a supporter, sometimes (most of the time) she would wish that she wasn't so popular in order to have one normal life. Looking at the crowd of girls she sighed again, and clapped her hands together in order to get everyone's attention. They all stop talking all at once like soldiers getting a command from their higher up.

"Alright, I spoke longer than usual. But you did get what I'm saying before, right?"

They all nodded.

"Okay." She smiled a little.

"Can everyone go back now, I think lunch time will be done."

As if on cue the bell rung.

~ _ **Several hours later**_ ~

 _KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

The bell sounded signaling the end of classes. Students excitedly kept away their things, friends chatting with each other and are already walking away from their respective rooms planning out what they'll do, some going to their respective clubs and others groaning about how they still need to clean their classrooms.

While this is all happening Haku is quietly sneaking out as unnoticeable as possible. She was elated when she was almost at the gates yet no one has ever noticed her, she almost smiled a wide smile this time, but it seems like her friend has a different idea.

" _HAKUUU-CHAN, THERE YOU ARE!!!_ " A familiar voice echoed throughout the whole school, girls turning there heads at the sound of that familiar voice and the others trying to locate where the school idol is.

Haku new that she needs to escape hear fast or else she would be trampled by the hordes of teenage beasts, forgoing the act of insconpiciousness completely, she ran.

Yeah she might have gotten away since she was already by the gate by merely walking straight out there, but the fact that her loud friend, Side (pronounce as Sayd or plain side in english) is currently running towards her specific direction and yelling like crazy (he is one) and she needs to escape or else she would be bombed by her hordes of fans.

"HAKUUU-CHAN WAIT DON-" she never lets him finish, because she was already gone.

Like the usual.

Z city a city that is accounted as one of the most dangerous cities to live in. Monsters are abundant that they would pop out of nowhere and it would be a normal occurrence. At this time of the day where students are supposed to have gotten home already (unless they were hanging out with friends), but unless you are Haku.

Currently, Haku is now working at a maid café at as a waitress and a--

"GYAAHUAAAA!" "UWAAAAH!" "WAAAOHHH! Three grown man yelled helplessly as they was tossed out of the café.

"Coping a feel amongst the maids are not allowed." A monotonous voice drone out as if the speaker is already used to it and just bored.

"You are now officially band in this establishment, and," the three started to cower in fear at the sudden dark intent that the cute maid is giving off.

"if you come back" she smiled sweetly "--I'll be sure to serve you my best specialty." At that, the three grown men scrambled away, tumbling as they go. The waitress watch them go with a bored look in her eyes, sighed then closed the door behind her.

"Waah! Haku-chan is really amazing! Thank you very much for that, good thing we have you this time, those three are the ones I've told you before, but thanks to you they won't be harassing anyone anymore." A bubbly blonde woman dressed as a maid chattered off, as soon as the small waitress came inside.

"Oh, so it's them, haa, you don't have to worry anymore, I guess."

"Oh darn it! Your so cute Haku-chan, I could just kiss you right now!" As the blonde woman said, she kissed Haku on the cheek and then hug her, suffocating the small girl with her (big) chest.

"Bmmm smmfmm mmmm!" (your suffocating me!) The girl pried herself off of the woman's grasp and promptly hide behind another slender woman with wavy black hair and sharp silver eyes.

"Zesta! Haven't I told you before not to squeeze Haku too hard, are you really trying to kill her!" The sharp eyed woman scolded the now known Zesta woman.

"Mou~ Miss Kitty why so mean."

"I'm not Kitty it's Nikita!" The blonde sulk and went away taking orders.

"Thank you, Miss Nikita." The teen said thankfully.

"No problem, it's the least I could do for you, you've already taken care of the harassers and you don't have to deal with another crazy one." The woman sighed.

"Isn't it almost the end of your shift? Why don't you go home now and I'll handle the rest." the woman suggested.

"But--"

"No buts young woman, your boss is telling you to go home now, I know that you still need to study and have some other things to do so, if you don't go out now I'll be the one to drag you out. Sheesh girl, you need to take a break sometimes, your young, live a little. You don't have to overwork yourself just to support the both of you and if you needed money, you can always ask me, unless I'm broke too." the teen stared at the woman with awe and sparkles in her eyes.

Miss Nikita is such a good boss.

But,

She really needs to know.

Now.

"What are you waiting for get your things and leave."

"But-"

"Haven't I told you tha-"

"Please listen I really need to relieve myself now!"

"Oh." Nikita quieted down, taken aback by her confession.

"...Okay, you can go now alright?"

The girl nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Moments later after the girl left to the comfort room.

"Man, I embarrassed myself, didn't I." The manager smack a hand in her cheek.

She shakes her head to get rid of the embarassment "Whatever, at least you said what you wanna say Nikita, no need to be embarrassed by that."

"Hihihihi~ serves you right Miss Kitty." a perky voice came out of nowhere.

"Shut up and get to work Zesta!" she puts a hand in her waist and points the customers.

She salutes, "Y-yes ma'am!" and the girl runs off.

Now walking at G city after getting off at work, because she can.

(She's currently just got off a shop after buying manga)

"Oh, it seems that I still have free time." Haku looks at her wristwatch.

 _Hmmm... Maybe I should find Sai-nii._

 _I_ _nsert heavy giant footsteps from the distance sound_

"Ah! Is there an earthquake?!" a chubby man screamed as he hug a lamp post

"An earthquake!"

" _Kyaaaaa!_ " and an ear splitting shriek came from a gaggle of highschool girls.

Moments later, a giant passed by G city, the crowd falling silent at the sight, watching its gigantic foot step over buildings and crushing infrastructure as it goes. No one uttered a single word, only the sound of crumbling cement as it piles over each other (which was getting common and common to hear) and the alarm of some cars who were set off by the impact.

There was a few moments of silence as they watch its giant retreating back.

" _KYAAAAAAAA! A GIANT!"_ one of the highschool girls shrieks, piercing the silence

And like a play button, everyone finally moves into action.

" _WERE GOING TO DIE!"_ A man yelled falling down staring at the titan in horror.

A woman helps him get up, _"MOVE IT! LET'S GO TO THE SHELTER!"_

 _"DADDY!"_ a crying boy calls for his missing father

Should have known.

The girl sighs, as the crowd keep jostling her in their panic. She decides to get on top of a tall building, not only to get away from the mass of panicking crowd, but also to see where the giant is heading.

Now, to get on top of that building.

She looks left and right seeing the place almost deserted, she waited until none where left and took the chance.

She vanishes and reappears on top of one of the sky scrapers that gone unscathed by the appearance of the monster.

"Oh, the giant seems to be heading towards D city and is that-" she squinted and rubs her eyes "Sai-nii?"

The girl brought out her little spyglass from the many pockets of her backpack, then what she saw confirms it.

It really is him, there's no other bald man that she knows would be willing to wear that costume.

She sighs again, how many times does she sighs these days? Everything is so stressing, this would make her grow old faster.

The girl didn't hesitate and vanished again out of sight.

The citizens of D city is in chaos, like how G city looked like earlier. But since the giant stop, standing, looming right over the tall skyscrapers. The citizens are pretty much scrambling like headless chickens.

"KYAAAAAAA! WERE GONNA DIE!!" a guy shriek as he pulls on his hair.

"WERE ALL DONE FOR!" another one yelled.

A C-rank hero tells the crowd, "GOGOGOGO! IT'S LOOKING AT US!!!"

"MY CELLPHONE!" a teenage emo yelled.

"QUIT SHOVING ME!" yelled an angry adult to the emo teenager.

The emo teenager growled, "MOVE IT!"

"MY SON!" a father cried in alarm as he noticed that hi son was lost in the crowd.

The people down below were panicking and a stampede might occur any moment now.

The titan raises its hands and the screams increases tenfold. Then with great force, it swatted the city, leaving destruction and buildings all falling down. The screaming stop and there was silence, D city is no more.

 **"A monster is reported to be seen at D City, disaster level is demon."**

 **"Wait, D City is reported to be annihilated! All nearby Citizens of other cities near D City must evacuate at once! I repeat! All citizens of nearby cities must evacuate at once!"**

Meanwhile before beefcake swatted them like a fly~

"WAAAAAAAAH! IT'S GOING TO HIT US!"

"There is no hope."

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"HUAAAAAAAA! MOMMY!"

The citizens closed their eyes and awaited their harsh faith, all regretful, solemn and bitter at the result. They were all supposed to be just doing their own business yet this monster appears to wipe them whole. Well at least there wouldn't be so painful and they aren't gonna die alone. That's all they could ask.

They waited...

And waited...

Waited...

Waiting...

Wait...

Why isn't the monster striking yet, are they save by heroes? No, that couldn't be, there were heroes in the crowd too. Or are they already in heaven?

One by one the citizens open their eyes and what they saw was unbelievable. They are now... They are now, somewhere near A City, a woodland. It was shocking to all of them. It was... It was a miracle!

The people rejoiced and hugged each other, thankful for the very mysterious intrusion of someone or something. But even with the relief over taking their bodies, there is one huge question in their minds...

 _How the hell did that happen?_

Haku perches upon a skyscraper looking upon the seen before her with boredom. The giant naked fellow is stomping like a child on a tantrum, her brother being the unlucky guy he is, faces it with a straight face. The giant shouting about how her brother is at fault for killing his own brother.

Hmmp. For a guy with a huge head, he sure is stupid. It's his own fault for not checking out which shoulder Sai-nii is perching.

After the monster got tired of stomping, Saitama stands up and takes a ready position, then jumping up closing into the titan's face, giving a powerful punch that caused it to fall down by the force.

K.O'd, it fell backwards right on B City.

Said B city had no civilians roaming about in panic, because after the announcement of the colossal figure's appearance, the crowd had already started evacuating on the missile-proof shelter.

And that said shelter is where the giant is exactly going to land his giant ass on.

Which would be catastrophic.

Because, even if it is missile-proof it would be safe to say that it wouldn't stand a chance against one gigantic mass of flesh, the forces of gravity and lastly, one of the most important detail, a Saitama induced punch.

Haku knows the whole place would collapse once the necessary elements came into play.

And so, she just knows exactly what to do.

Looking at the scene boredly, she flicks her fingers as the titan completely crashes to the city, wiping it out completely with it's massive body.

"Huh? Where are we? Aren't we at the shelter seconds ago?" a man ask his counterpart.

The woman shakes her head, brown tresses going with the movement, "Yeah, how did we even ended up here?"

"Papa! Where are you?!" A child who has been looking for his father from the start cried in alarm.

A man immediately runs up to meet him, "Right here son!"

And along with that are the crowds particular quetion of:

"What's going on?!"

"How did we even get here?!"

"Why are we in a forest?"

The people where strewn to confusion, then panic, then confusion again.

"Hey! Where did you guys come from?!" a hero wearing what looks like a racoon costume, pointed to the crowd, in his back are other citizens

"Hey! There are other people here!" a man from the B city residents pointed back.

"We came from B City!"

"Huh?! We're from D City!"

The racoon guy look at them incredelously, "Didn't B City just got crashed by the monster a while ago?!"

"Hey! I thought D City just got swatted by the titan!" another shouted back.

The crowd agrees with him, "Yeah! That's right!"

"What's happening!"

"It's a miracle!"

"We're all alive!"

The citizens talk among themselves not minding the wilderness one bit, because they were safe and that someone is looking out for them. There are no explanations to what they've just witnessed and experienced, it was a heaven sent miracle.

"Heh, you just destroyed two cities in a few minutes, I would have applaud you Sai-nii, but I'm too tired." Haku said blandly as always, sarcasm dripping from her statement.

"Well, at least I was able to save some lives." Saitama defended.

"Haa, actually you would have crashed everyone and killed them instantly by that move. Good thing I was able to evacuate everyone before that happened, I suppose I was the one who actually save them all and you just took care of that." Haku pointed out, enjoying the tick mark on her brother's shiny head. She smiled.

"Anyway, carry me again please. I'm too tired from work *yawn you cook this time."

"Why are you even so talkative, when its just the two of us?"

"Because I can annoy you--Hey!" Saitama started to walk away.

"Midget!" the man grumbled under his breath.

Hearing his words, a tick mark appeared on her temple, quickly catching up to the man,"Baldie!"

Saitama stopped, facing her again a yellow aura emmanating from him.

"Small fry!" he butts his head towards her

The girl withstanding the force thrusts her head forward, a blue aura coming from her, "Egg head!"

"Pint size!"

"Crystal ball!"

"Shrimp!"

"Mr. Shiny head."

They both growled at each other as the verbal battle commences.

"Your face is even blander than the cheapest instant coffee!" they both said in unison.

 _"Kyaaaaa! Is that Haku-sama?!"_ a glass breaking scream came from the distance, immediately halting the two from wringing each others neck.

Slowly they both turned their head to where the voice came from.

And promptly regretting it.

" _It is him!"_ Another shouted in an equally ear grating voice.

 _"What are we waiting for? Let's go girls!"_ The pseudo leader of the group yelled.

 _"Un!"_ the girls saluted like a bunch of soldiers and without further a do...

 _"HAKUUUU-SAAMAAAA!!!!"_ The group shrieked as they run towards the two.

Haku paled and look at her brother.

 _"Run."_

Saitama doesn't need to be told twice.

 **A/N: Hey, hey to people who are reading this part (because I sure don't sometimes on other stories) but anywho, thank you for all those favorited and followed this so far.** **By the way, there will be a lot of OCs but I assure you that they won't be that frequent in appearance. Most of them are Haku's friends or just someone she randomly works for.** **I'll be basing this mostly to the manga so if there's some difference about the details that would be it and sometimes to go with the story plot. (if there even is a plot on one punch man)** **Hope you guys appreciate this update!~**


	4. 04 Day Off

**04 Day Off**

 **Disclaimer: You already know what this is about so, I'm not going to explain anymore.**

 **Warning: None that matters. Well except the grammar.**

*--*--*--*--*

A feeling of awareness entered her being, the signals of waking up.

Another dreamless sleep for her has ended. Well, it was better than having nightmares won't it?

Dreaming about chocolates suddenly being band, shrinking from her already small size, her gadgets getting wreck and fans finding out where she lives. Those were the worst nightmares she could ever have in her life and until now just thinking of those things coming true would probably be the cause of her sudden death via heart attack, if they would ever come to life.

 _(Giant tubes, floating bodies, white halls, dim lightings...)_

Meh. I should forget about that.

Besides, she won't let those things happen for real. She will do anything in her power to avoid those circumstance.

Rubbing off the sleep from her eyes, she stretches side to side, then arranging her bed into what it was before. After she finishes that, Haku changes out of her pajamas, then brushing her teeth clean.

She doesn't bother with her hair, cause she could just fix it later when she needs to go out, and it's not like she has a terrible bed head. Her hair is naturally spiky and a bit wavy, she was 12 when her hair was cut short and from then she always kept it short. It was always easier to fix it when it's short, so she just always wore it now in a little pony tail or in some occasions when she's too lazy, she just lets it be.

And Haku guesses that's it's one of the reasons why the rate of her fans suddenly increased in the female population. She doesn't really do much in keeping her appearance to be so... fashionable or whatever, actually a sweater and baggy/cargo pants would just do for her, sometimes she would wear skirts (with shorts underneath) when she feels like It, then a pair of high top black converse shoes to go with her outfit.

And if your wondering about her school uniform, she would wear the boy's uniform most of the time, because it's much more comfortable than wearing skirts, though she also wear the girl's uniform sometimes, so as to be fair to her fellow females (and that she forgot to do the laundry, the male population seems to like the idea).

(She was given a privilege to wear whatever uniform she wants because of something she has done for the whole school)

But it seems like seeing her in the boy's uniform only boost the number of fangirls.

Seriously, she doesn't know why she is even popular. She's plain and normal and maybe a bit dull, it doesn't make any sense why she was so popular to the lot.

Well, she should probably stop thinking about it anymore, she would just get a headache and when she has a headache she tends to be cranky, and nobody needs her bitch mode on.

Anyway, time to get some breakfast ready.

The smell of eggs and fried rice waft into the air and still her brother hasn't woken up yet. It seems like she needs to check his alarm clock if its still working.

Moving towards his room, she opened the curtains that had been blocking the sunlight and at the middle of the room, there laid spread wide eagle is her brother. Futon strewn haphazardly, some drool coming out from his mouth and an air bubble coming from his nose. He twitches every now and then, grumbling something inaudible.

She sighs at her brother's hopelessness, yet a fond smile stretches across her lips. Haku kneels down and grabs the alarm clock, only to see that the hands on the clock hadn't move one bit, she turns it over and opens the lid where the batteries are.

 _Seriously._ A brow twitch here.

It seems that there's no battery at all again, her brother is really hopeless.

She looks at her phone to see what time it is, it was 6:55 already, 5 minutes before Saitama's wake up call. But that doesn't matter, her brother could use that 5 minutes into something productive.

"Oi, Nii-san wake up. I've already prepared some breakfast and I don't want to eat it cold." She shakes his shoulder a little.

"Hmn... They're strong..." Saitama mumbles.

"What do you mean they're strong? Just get up already egghead." She shakes him harder this time, but still no reaction, her brother seems to be enjoying his dream, but she needs her food to be eaten now and she still needs to make some pancakes. Just the thought of food makes her stomach grumble, she forgot to ate something for dinner last night because she fell asleep after finishing her homework (even if it's Friday, 'cause she wants her weekend to be free of any work at all) and then somehow waking up in her own futon this morning.

Damn, she should take care of herself more.

5 minutes later~

"You shitty brother, _wake up_ already!!!" By this time Haku's patience have already run thin and her brother hasn't woken up yet after her attempts of waking hiss ass up.

And now, she would go to the violent route if he doesn't start opening his eyes. She vigorously shook her brother back and forth his head rolling with the motion.

And then out of nowhere a fist tried to introduce itself to her face.

Only if she didn't dodge.

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT YOU SHITTY EGGHEAD!!!"_ then Haku, with her rage, slapped her brother's head downward causing Saitama's face to be introduced to the cold wooden floorboards. The force of her slap dented the floor causing wood chips to fly.

"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP FOR THE FAST 5 MINUTES AND BECAUSE OF THAT I HAVEN'T EATEN YET! AND YOU DARE TO TRY TO PUNCH-"

"Muahahahahahaha! The surface belongs to us now! Death to all surface people! I am the Mighty Underground King! I am to conquer the surface prepare for your-"

It seems like another monster has appeared.

 _"WHO THE FUDGE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DESTROYING MY FORGET-ME-NOTS!!!"_ The monster didn't even get to finish his proclamation, when a feet lodge itself on the creatures head. The angry teenager turns her head to the other plant destroyers and glared at them intensely.

Immediately, the monsters tried to get away by diving underground, but their attempt was a complete failure when they started to come out of the holes they've made and then levitating mid air. Some whom were already deep underground didn't escape the sudden pull towards the surface.

While this is happening, Saitama watches his sister from the apartment's balcony, his face set in a blank stare like most of the time, but his eyes this time seemed deader than usual. If that's even possible.

"They are weak after all." He states to himself as he watch the monsters form into some kind of squeezed paper ball that gradually gets smaller and smaller as his sister will her power to create a giant crumpled heap of monster flesh. As the ball gets smaller juices, strange juices came out of the crumpled mass.

*--*--*--*--*

An esper.

That's what she is.

Since she was a child she was able to this unnatural things that a normal child shouldn't be able to do. Bending spoons, making objects fly, not being faze by an electric shock, reading thoughts and a lot of other abilities. She was able to do those by just a thought, a powerful mental projection that she was able to do what others can't.

Because of this she's an oddity among the others. Espers do exist but there are only a few among billions of people out there, but unlike the other Espers she is also an oddity to them. And Haku knows and acknowledge it.

For one thing, espers can only excel in one or two abilities and in certain cases three, the most common ability is psychokinesis. She have heard of a hero who excels at this department, a tornado something? She doesn't really recall the name.

But for her, it isn't only just psychokinesis or telekinesis or telepathy. She has abilities more than even three, actually she doesn't really count them since she's a bit lazy all that she knows is that she have them.

For one thing she can teleport. She can teleport herself and other people at will without even batting an eye, it doesn't even tire her out. (It was the ability she used on saving the citizens of D and B city) She can change the weather by just a little thought, (more than little, but you get the point. She never does it though because the townspeople will think that the weather reporters are just trolling them) Create a water ball or a fire ball out of thin air and most importantly do a lot of impossible things that no normal person could ever do.

Haku is an oddity.

She doesn't use those abilities much, only if she needed it or she is just too lazy to do work with her own. Or, she might use it sometimes when emotions gets the better of her, when she's really angry, but that doesn't happen often. She has a long patience but when it comes to food and sleep, that's an entirely different story.

In summary, she is not a normal person. But her brother also isn't. That just means they are no normal person and that they have strange abilities but still, they are both ordinary siblings.

Yes, that's right, they're just ordinary siblings.

 _Grrrrghhhh..._ And that she needs food right now.

*--*--*--*--*

While Saitama and Haku are having breakfast, the girl was glaring daggers at her brother that even the thick skinned Saitama can't help but sweat and get nervous at his sister's deadly aura. He never once liked seeing her angry, it was rare for her to even get angry. But it appears that he had upset her somehow (because he didn't get up when she was waking him and that contributes to her not having her breakfast warm (she always like her milk and pancakes warm) plus those monsters ruined her precious flowers.) and when this time comes he will need a diversion.

And he so happens to have one.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and look at his sister seriously. His only response are her narrowed eyes. Sweat dribbles at the side of his face.

"Haku, you can go out for today if you want." That's good, you need to relax a bit.

"No need to tell me. I'm going out later anyway, and I'm going to my friend's workplace since he needed some stand in for his secretary." Saitama doesn't bother about how her friend needs a secretary but...

"Is it a boy?"

"Yes."

"Then your not going."

"I thought you were eager to kick me out."

"Who says I'm kicking you out. I was just suggesting that you should go out and relax."

"But I am going out to relax."

"No you aren't. You just said your going as a proxy secretary for your friend. And that's not relaxing."

"Oh, it is. All I'm going to do is hang out right there and sit and then drink some chocolate or even sleep."

By now Saitama has a tick mark on his head as he try to battle out her sister on going, he doesn't like the thought of her overworking herself (and working under a boy) on her supposed day off. He manage to maintain his bland face, but his brow is twitching.

"I thought it was a secretarial job, shouldn't you be serving the guy's whims or whatever."

"It's a secretarial job not a slave. He promised me that I can do whatever the hell I want as long as it doesn't step out of the line of work. And besides he only asked me to come and be there, and he knows that I'll kick his pretty face if he even tries to order me."

Another tick mark. At least she knows how defend herself and know her rights.

"Doesn't matter, your not going."

"Huh, let's see you try big brother with a sister complex."

And another. His hands tightening their grip on his metal chopsticks (because regular ones tends to get wreck when emotions get the better of them while eating) bending it.

"I don't have any sister complex."

"Yeah, you do. And I admit it is quite annoying."

Another one. A brow twitch.

"I've told you I don't have one! Maybe your the one who has a brother complex!"

At this Haku pauses from her eating for a moment, and then shoves a pancake to her mouth, chewing it and swallowing before replying.

"Oh, honestly speaking I know I have one. But at least, I'm being honest with myself, unlike a certain someone."

Saitama's usual poker face disappears and replaces that off fury.

"Get the hell out of the house already! _C_ hibi prick!"

At the word 'chibi' mentioned, Haku's eyes narrowed and a tick mark appeared at her temple. But she didn't let off with her anger and stayed calm. After all her brother just gave her permission.

"Okay then. I'll be going. Thank you for the permission, Nii-san."

And then before her brother's mind registered those words and take it back, she was already out.

...

"Damn it!!!" He shouts to know one. Then his eyes flicker down towards the table and another tick mark appears. The food was gone. Probably eaten by a certain someone.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck iiiiiit!!!!!!!"

Haku stares at the skyscraper right in front of her.

100 and 50 floors. Hmmm... I wonder when he's going to show up.

For now, she designated herself at a bench that's beside the building, surely her friend would see her there.

5 minutes later~

She didn't wait for long, when he showed up. He walks confidently towards her hooded figure. Not even glancing at the females looking his way, his stride is wide and purposeful.

The teen stops right in front of her, greeting her with a smile. Haku pulls her hood down to stare at the boy eye to eye.

It was like seeing the ocean, deep and tranquil.

She had always like how blue they are.

"Took you long enough, Aoih-kun."

The tall teen only scratched his head sheepishly which caused the girl to raise her eyebrow.

"Dude, I was only kidding. Your like, delayed for five minutes no prob."

She sometimes doesn't get why Aoih is so shy around her, actually his very confident with himself (and of course with his looks) and very much forward (but his not tactless). But, when his around her, he goes all shy and sheepish. Maybe it's because of her stare, Hana-kun once told her that it's unnerving when she stares unblinkingly with her dull, dull eyes.

And now she's staring unblinkingly again, and it just made the boy in front of her squirm and avoid eye contact.

She blinks and stands up.

"Maybe we should go dude, don't want to be late to your work and all that."

"Yeah, we should go. And can you maybe... Uhmmm..." He trails off, and this is what she's talking about.

"Maybe I could what?" She asks, looking at (up, damn, why is he so tall) him.

"I'm thinking maybe you can... Maybe you can talk more like a girl? I'm not saying you should, ahmmm... just suggesting."

She blinks again, doe like eyes looking at him in a curious manner. Aoih knows that if you want to know what Haku feels, look at her eyes. They'd always tell you what she feels.

But that only happens most of the time but it unsaid that it still helps.

Haku sighs, realizing what he meant by that.

She knows that she talks like a boy, hell she may even look the part but that doesn't matter, because almost everyone accepted the fact that she is a boy (but they question themselves when they spotted her wearing a skirt or something girly) but maybe she should learn how to speak like a girl. She needs to be someone presentable since she's working as an assistant for today (she's even wearing a not so baggy pants for that)

"Okay, I'll try. Though the others already have something in mind." She stated monotonously while looking at the crowd.

Aoih looks around to see what she's talking about and when he realizes what it is, he only sighs and blushes.

"Oh, wow look at the smaller one, his so cute!"

"Isn't that Aoih-kun, the model!" a woman pointed out

"I wonder what's their relationship."

A teenage girl giggled, "Oooh, I think they're close."

"I wonder what's his name."

"Look at those eyes they're so pretty! Like a girl!" another squealed.

"His even prettier than I am, heck they're both so pretty~"

"Come on let's take a picture of them!"

"Yeah!" The female population all but giggled and brought out their cellphones.

"Come on let's go." Aoih whispered nervously in her ear and Haku just nodded.

When he was about to take off, a small hand took hold of his right hand and the next thing he knew the world was a blur and they were dashing through the doors of the building.

Everything was so quiet for him that moment and the only one he can see was her. In the background, a lot of girls are sighing or whining how they didn't even get any picture of the two.

"Are you okay, Aoih-kun?" She asked the tall male beside her who is looking at her funnily.

With the sound of Haku's voice, Aoih got back to attentiveness.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Ahem, let's go. Don't want to be late to my appointment."

The brunette lead the both of them through the building and to an elevator. Pressing the button to floor fourteen, where the model's job is waiting.

*--*--*--*--*

 **A/n: Hey! Hey people another chapter here** **and a great big thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed the story so far, I'll say it motivates me to right more.**

 **Bomberguy789:** Haku and Saitama would still have some finacial issues even if Haku does have odd jobs here and there. Haku has an _extreme_ aversion to having debts or owing someone, the reason behind it would be revealed goes on. Besides, knowing Saitama's tendency for destruction, she has a hard time about it. She wouldn't be paying _all_ the damages per say but once a night pass the building would magically be less damaged in the morning. But that doesn't mean she would fix everything either. She would only pay or fix the destruction if Saitama was the direct cause of it, otherwise she would let it be.

 **CrimsonSZ:** Yes, I have this on wattpad but, I'd put it up after I've edited some of the grammar mistakes.

 **Uhh... I could really use some nap right now. I've been pulling all nighter left and right to finish school requirements and I'm really tired and it's cold and it's 12:40 in the afternoon and we don't have classes but there's a seminar later.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

 **Next time, events at Aoih's workplace and someone new is appearing.**

 **See you next chapter~**


	5. 05 Star Model

**Hiya! Another chapter here, hope you enjoy!**

 **05 Star Model**

 _ **The only reason why I'm still friends with you is because your the only one who can stand my craziness.**_

 _ **-Anon**_

The room is so bright, too bright that it almost burned her retinas just by looking directly at the flashing lights and those lamp thingies that helps with the brightness of the photos that the photographer is taking.

Her eyes, they buuuuuurrrrrn...

"Hey kid, don't look directly at the lighting! It's dangerous to the eyes!"

Oh, so that's why. She was only curious if it hurts her eyes as much as the sun does, but it somehow hypnotize her to not look at anything but at it and now, she just can't look away.

But that guy... He just called her a kid, is he implying something.

"Hey kid!"

 _I'm_ _just going to ignore him._

"Kid!"

 _Why, isn't he a quiet one._

"Hey kid, I told you to look away. Can't you understand what I've said!"

 _Oh, I can completely understand you I'm not deaf. And you called me a kid again, I'm a teen so why should I listen to you._

"Who brought that kid here! Can someone escort him out of the building! If he gets eye damage we would be paying for that!"

 _Why youuu... I'll be the one giving you an eye damage or so help me._

A hand grabbed her shoulder to turn her around.

"Hey kid! I told you to look away didn't I!"

She stared at him with dead red eyes.

"Hey, security! Get this kid out of the building! How did he even got in here, geez are you guys slacking off!"

 _This guy... I'm officially going to punch him when he calls me a kid one more time._

The man seemed to feel her stare (glare) and looks down at her.

God, she hates how he looks down on her.

The other staff members seemed to feel the tension coming off her aura and chose to stay away from her for a moment and watch. Even the buff security guards stopped with their pursuit, they haven't seen a child with such an intense gaze before and eyes that seem too dead to associate to a child, nor they have experienced a child giving off that sense of foreboding. It's terrifying to see someone young to have that expression. A blank one, but still manages to convey that 'you-are-so-dead-and-screwed-right-now' look.

Even if it was coming from a child it still doesn't take away the fear factor.

But it seems like their superior couldn't take the hint and opened his big mouth.

"Hey ki-"

"I think that's not a good idea."

A deep voice interrupted the man, before he could say something that would lead to something painful.

 _Really_ painful.

The tall brunette knew that fact, he knows that his friend is a kind and patient person, but crossing her is something you shouldn't do. As they say, those who are patient and kind are someone you shouldn't anger, because it would only lead to a bruised heart (feelings), a bruised ego and of course, a bruised face (those are really painful). And if you're really that lucky, you could only get a savage beat down by the use of words.

Aoih of course wouldn't want his superior to suffer. Even if the man did deserve it. He doesn't want to let go of this project, thank you very much.

"What do you mean Aoih, this kid is bothering the shoot, looking at the lighting and attracting the models attention!"

As the man said that he pointed towards three beautiful tall women giggling and looking at Haku.

"Ain't he cute~" The tall long haired blonde whispered to her coworkers with a giggle.

"Yeah, too bad his getting kick out." The raven haired lady with a beauty mark under her lips replied.

"I bet you mean, too bad his young." A woman with short straight red hair chimed in, and the three of them squealed picturing a handsome older version of Haku.

Aoih couldn't help but sigh. He only left for a moment to change his outfit, and when he comes back his friend was already in trouble.

Man, maybe he should have reconsidered asking her to be his assistant for today.

He gave her a look that clearly says 'please, don't' over the Producer's shoulder. Which elicited a sigh of annoyance to the teen, she is clearly displeased that the portly man wasn't able to have a piece of her mind (fist).

The said portly man didn't seem to notice that he just got away from a painful situation. And decided to question Aoih further.

"So, Aoih what do you mean by that?!"

Hmmm... Can't he just speak normally and not raise his voice foronce?

"What I mean Sir is, that the person you are calling a kid is my friend and _she_ is to be my personal assistant for today." He emphasized the word she, for everyone to hear, but everyone doesn't seem to heed his words, he internally sighs at that.

"You mean this-" "My name is Haku, if you must know." "Brat, is actually a teen?" The man didn't even heed her, and the girl just narrowed her eyes.

Aoih couldn't blame her for being irritated, even he was getting irritated. The man is too stereotypical, who is he to judge his choice of friends, not that Haku is a bad person, she's actually one of the people he knows who has a great personality. Her apatheticness aside, she is a kind person. Always there to help him even if his request are sometimes too much.

Like now.

She is filling up the role as his assistant yet she gets this kind of treatment. He would show this man that messing with his friends are not allowed, specifically not Haku.

"Yes _she_ is otherwise, I won't be able to hire _her_ even if it's only temporary. And please Mr. Argant, call _her_ Haku." He might not be able to say what he wants to say, (because if he does, he might lose his job) but he sure will defend his friend.

The portly man, Mr. Argant, look at him for a moment, those beady eyes passing him judgment until he nodded.

"Alright then, I'll take your word for it Aoih. But if Haku here messes up, your the one cleaning it."

He was about to open his mouth when Haku interjected.

"I am very much capable on cleaning up messes Mr. Argant, so no need for Aoih-kun to get involve into this. I am after all, old enough."

"Let us see to it then, Mr. Haku." Mister? Hadn't he emphasized the word _she_ , clearly the arrogant blonde portly man is not listening.

Well, at least they came to an understanding.

 _Some moments later~_

It turns out that being assistant to Aoih-kun is not much work, Haku concluded (he did promise that she doesn't need to do anything major, she's only a stand in after all), the only thing she does is getting the clothes from the assigned racks, giving it to Aoih, getting someone to do his hair/face, some water/coffee fetching and then writing their activity. (so the real assistant could check up on some of his changed appointments for the next day/meeting) See not much to do.

And her brother says it would be tiring.

Ahhh... He so does have a sister complex. And a giant one at that. She guesses that it came from only having each other as family, her brother did experience having a mother (she doesn't know much of their father, even her brother doesn't recall much about him) something she wasn't able to experience. Not that she doesn't care about her mother (her mother died when she was giving birth to her) in fact she actually yearns for having one, it's that she's already used to only having a brother and she thinks that it's all she needs.

Anyway, she surely couldn't exactly relax (sleep) in this place, with all the flashing lights and insistent chatter, but she could all hell, eat some nice high quality chocolates. It seems that most of the models here have those fans that send them these really delicious sweets and they can't exactly eat them all since it would somehow ruined their slim/fit figure if they eat too much.

And so, some three nice ladies gave her these boxes of good stuff, saying that they can't eat them all, and that she could use a little treat for being such a good boy. As if she would need a bribe to work she can tell that much, but the chocolates are very much appreciated. They gave it to her, who is she to refuse?

"Hey, Hakkun~ can you come here please~" the blonde lady, otherwise known as Miss Joen, calls out to her. The said woman is talking to a tall handsome man with light blue hair and golden eyes, probably a model too.

His face is quite familiar, like she have seen him before. Like she sees him all the time but she just can't put a name to his face.

 _Haa, his probably just another model. No one special._

Hakkun. A nickname they bestowed upon her after learning her name. Somehow they all kept calling her that, not that she cares, but she thinks that the people in the studio thinks she's a he. Again, not that she cares, but didn't her friend already emphasize that _she_ is not a he.

Why do people always refuse to face the truth when it's already in their faces?

"Okay. Miss Joen."

She strolls towards the woman and before she could get there, a surprised yelp and a sloshing sound came from her side. And being curious to what it is, she face towards that direction, and as if in slow motion, a bunch of papers came flying to her view along with some pens and a camera lens, (oh, that looks pricey) the person who tripped looking so distraught as he falls to the ground.

She couldn't help but pity him. (The camera lens is going to cost him)

And as a fellow coworker, she helped him.

Everyone in the studio was still as the newbie continues to fall, the objects his been carrying a while ago fly towards the temporary worker.

Pens, a load of papers and an expensive camera lens came flying towards the small temporary worker. Everyone in the studio are already picturing a disaster coming on, the photographer is exceptionally distraught about the thought of his prized lens ending up into pieces.

But at the last moment, the proxy _moved_.

Catching the stack of papers into a neat bundle in his right arm, then the pens going to his open right palm, the pricey lens was saved in due time by his outstretch foot (for some reason it didn't even break) and the falling man was saved from his faith of face planting to the floor by a hand grabbing hold to the collar of his shirt.

And then at that moment... a cup of hot coffee splashed the teen's shirt.

Oh yeah, along with the flying objects is a cup of steaming hot coffee. Which everyone failed to notice earlier.

There was a beat of stillness and Haku didn't move a muscle, her brain still processing why she was suddenly soak with the sticky hot liquid.

Slowly the boy gently placed down the now stunned gaping assistant (errand boy) to the floor, the man still staring at him. Next, he moved the camera lens from his foot to the floor, then he noticed that there was a conveniently placed table near him, and so he picked up the camera lens to put it on the table, then the pens, next is the stack of papers, he even shuffled it to look neat.

After arranging the papers neatly, he moved away from the table.

Everyone's eyes were on him and the crew was still not making any sound. They were still processing what just happened there.

 _"HOT!!!"_ The lot of them jolt from the loud exclamation.

And as if the play button was pressed the crowd went into action.

 _"HOT!!!"_ She couldn't help but yell out loud.

The coffee was really scalding and the fabric of her sweater is slowly sticking to her skin, which she pulls away, because her skin is already irritated as is.

Man, the stain is going to be a bitch to remove.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" She keeps saying as she fans her neck to relieve some of the scalding warmth.

A tissue was suddenly thrusted towards her neck wiping some off the sticky warm liquid. She looks up to see Aoih's face looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright Haku? Your neck is a bit red. Is the coffee really hot?"

His hands hadn't stop wiping them until she took hold of him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I think my skin is only irritated nothing serious." She took some of the roll of tissue in his hands and wipe it to her shirt to at least alleviate the staining.

Everything around her seemed to move on after that, the portly man earlier coming close to them looking furious.

"Are you alright Haku?" Mr. Argant asked her.

"A bit of irritation is all."

The man is about to say something but a nervous voice chimes in.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The poor clumsy guy from before apologized profusely while bowing repeatedly.

"Damn right you should. You've been messing up lately and that's the last time you'll be doing that because-"

"Wait! It wasn't his f-fault." A squeaky voice chimed in, everyone look at the source only to found a mousy looking boy.

"Mickey! you don't have to take the blame for him. This man had been messing up from the start, you don't need to-"

"Papa! Listen, I, I was the one who is messing up from the start! Please don't blame Mr. Klutz for it. It was my foot that jutted out and trip him- I didn't meant to!- and now he, he spilled coffee to Ms. Haku (he acknowledges my true gender, yey for me) and, and it's all my fault! I'm sorry!" The boy insisted.

"No, that can't be your-" "No! It's the t-truth, I was scared how you might react Papa, s-so I didn't tell you. I was just too unnoticeable that everyone thinks that I'm a ghost. Mr. Klutz was not clumsy, I was and it's my fault that Ms. Haku got hurt."

Mr. Argant look at his son impassively, then he bowed his head and his shoulders began to shake. Everyone (except for Haku and the blue haired man) was getting ready for the man's outburst, but instead they heard a sniffle.

And when he lifted his head... Let's just say it wasn't such a pretty sight (for some reason the blue haired guy stumbled and faced away, is he crying too?)

"Y-you don't need to be afraid son, P-papa isn't angry!" "R-really?!" "Yes-"

"Ahem." Haku interrupted and the lot look towards her direction.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but, I really need to got to the comfort room right now." Haku said, a little frown marring her face. She was trying to uphold the fact that the coffee splash was really uncomfortable, with the shirt trying to stick to her skin and also the fact that it's hot.

 _~Minutes later~_

"M-Mr. Haku are you done?" The poor young man from earlier knock to the door where the teen is currently changing. The man felt guilty about spilling the hot liquid towards the raven head, even if it's unintentional. But still, it was him who caused this and not only that the teen helped him from his blunder, that camera lens would probably caused him if Haku didn't intervened at the right time.

A shuffling sound came from the door and a very odd curse being said (Haku: For the love of cheesecake!) after what seemed to be a few seconds, the door opened slightly revealing the teen's apathetic face with a little frown marring her face.

"Klutz-san, do you have anymore clothes that fits?" The fellow raven head quirked a brow at confusion. He was sure that the clothes would fit Haku's small frame, so what could be the problem?

His eyes strayed downwards to see what's the problem with the clothing and what he saw made his head feel woozy, and some hot liquid is coming out from his nose he held up his hand to see what it is only to see a red mess.

"Oi, are you alright Klutz-san?" the bland voice of the teen startled him from his stupor a tinge of worry hinting at Haku's voice even though her face remain expressionless. The boy, no _girl_ , moved and he looked down again to see if he was only hallucinating at first, but as Haku move closer to him and tiptoeing in order to reach his forehead, _they_ moved.

It was real and not a hallucination, his mind was reeling at the sight of the bo- _girl's_ exposed chest (not entirely) at the blue button up shirt he got for her that is too tight for comfort and of course for her chest area at the moment. The girl in question, momentarily had forgotten about her earlier predicament in worry of the poor man's health (isn't he such a lucky guy?) she was questioning him but the man was not responding, causing her lips to further slip downwards.

At long last the man still didn't respond to her question and continued to stare at her weirdly, she decided to ask for help (she could have just read his mind with her abilities in order to know what's wrong but still, she respects their privacy and doesn't do it often very much, only happens a few times), but before she could move from her spot, Aoih came around the corner, was about to open his mouth but when he saw the situation he came running towards them and bodily flinging the bloody nosed man from her, then proceeded on taking off his cool looking jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

The jacket wholly engulfed her small figure, reaching her lower thighs. Aoih look at the fallen man furiously, putting himself between the two. His once bright blue eyes taking a stormy blue color at the thought of the man having dirty thoughts towards his friend, he cursed himself for not fetching his friend the clothes that would probably fit her much better.

"Aoih-kun, why did you do that? His nose is already bleeding, you don't have to put more damage as is." The girl said as she lowered herself towards the now unconscious Mr. Klutz.

Why is she so dense and naïve when it comes to those things, isn't she supposed to be smart?

"Alright Haku, I'm going to find some clothes that would fit you so stay in here until I come back okay."

"Okay, but what about him?" The girl ask standing up.

The taller teen stared for a moment and then turned his back to walk away.

"Mah, I think his fine, he faced something worse than that."

"Oh okay."

 _~Another time lapse here~_

The whole studio was buzzing with business, completely forgetting the whole incident earlier. Like nothing really happened.

As they were all busy and everything going well, the organizer, Mr. Argant, saw Aoih standing around the corner waiting for his turn at the shoot. The blonde man walk towards the boy, dodging the different contraptions used for the whole business.

"Aoih, where is Haku, he is not that badly burned is he?"

"No not at all, _she's_ going in here any second now." Again, the man ignored the use of _she_ in the sentence.

Just as the brunette said that, the door from there left opened and out came the said teen, wearing a long sleeved dark blue fitted turtle neck shirt that hugged her figure and a white mini skirt with three light blue stripes at the bottom, black cycling shorts beneath ending at her lower thighs, her high top black converse shoes goes nicely with the whole outfit. Her hair was down framing her face, and cheeks rosy from the splash of coffee earlier, all in all it was a complete 180 from the cute boy look she had before by just a new set of clothes.

"Sorry miss, but you might've gotten the wrong room, the audition for modeling is at the next studio." Haku only gave him a strange look.

"Ahh... Mr. Argant this is just a misunderstanding, you see this is-" "Don't you remember me? It's me Haku."

 _WHAT?!!"_

After that outburst the whole staff look towards their direction, wondering what the commotion was all about. A certain blue haired man had a growing tick mark in his forehead, wondering what the fatso is on again, bothering a shooting with him in it. Unforgivable.

"Th-that can't be, Haku is a boy!"

Haku only look at him unimpressed.

"Clearly, you haven't been listening to what Aoih-kun and your son is saying. They had been referring me as a _she_ if I recall."

His patience is running thin, such a waste of time.

The blue haired man decided to take this matter to his own hands, moving towards the corner were the trio occupying

He moved gracefully in each step, dodging people and modeling contraptions alike. His eyes slid to the tall brunette and identifies him as Aoih, an upcoming star model, by his beauty and charming personality he is sure that this young man would go far, and if the teen invests himself to acting or singing he is sure that his popularity would skyrocket and so is his career.

Next, he moved his gaze towards the plump man, the very reason for this whole commotion, a loud mouth and an arrogant little bastard if he say so himself. But even so, he can't remove him (yet), he is efficient at his work and had a great skill on managing the whole studio. If it weren't for that, he won't be working in here anymore.

After observing the two males, his gaze slid to the lone female. And again, he noted her beauty (even if she is a small thing) even if she wears such clothing (I.e her outfit earlier). Her eyes were actually amber not brown now that his gotten close to look at it, they were almost the same shade as his eyes were. They were dull but there's a sort of gleam into them. Her spiky-wavy raven hair contrasted her milky skin color but not in a bad way. She is the picture of plain beauty. She isn't as beautiful as the other models in the vicinity were, but a beauty nonetheless.

He's actually thinking along more on the lines that she _might_ be a good hero material. He saw how she moved earlier and it wasn't half bad for a young lady. Beauty yet with strenght.

He knows how to appreciate beauty.

But he admits, no one can attain the same God level beauty that he has, this maiden in front of him is nothing more but the simplest kind of beauty (as they say simplicity is beauty) if a bit innocent.

Amai mask doesn't make mistakes.

It would be unbecoming of such a perfect man wouldn't it?

"What is the meaning of this commotion?" His voice as always, velvety and pleasing to the ears, surprised the trio.

"U-uhm... Mr. Amai, y-you i-it's nothing, i-it's just that this b-boy--"

"I'm a _girl_ , you clearly aren't listening to us and surely there are something wrong with your eyes then." The girl interrupted the fatso before he could make a fool out of himself.

"He is, definitely a blind one." Then he smiled charmingly, looking at the girl's straight face lifting it with two fingers to meet her eye to eye (he needs to bend down slightly to fully do that)

"A beauty such as yourself, shouldn't be mistaken as a man. It should be praised and worship if I must say." He gestures grandly, by this time he expects her to erupt into a blushing mess or go on squealing and melting into a puddle, like most of his fans does. (if he ever does that action)

A beat of silence and the teen moved her lips. One eyebrow going up.

"Ahhh... Mister, could you let go of my face now... Ahhh... please?" Her reply was monotonous as ever, but with eyes alight with genuine confusion.

That reply was the last thing he expected to here from a female, no, from anyone really.

How could she brush off his advances like that?!

How could she do this to the likes of him?!

Doesn't she know who he is?!

No, that's highly impossible. Everyone knows him, everyone acknowledges him and praises him for his beauty and his strength.

His face is even plastered on every damn bilboard (well not all of them but you know what I mean), interviews, news, posters and magazines. Clearly she is working at this studio (or so he thinks) so it would be impossible to not know him.

Yup, definitely impossible. No one in this world wouldn't know or recognize him, right?

Unbeknownst to the man's dilemma Haku continued to stare at the man questioningly, a visible question mark hanging above her head, genuinely confused why this handsome man is still staring at her intensely.

 _Why does he keep staring at my face like that? Did I say something wrong? Is there something wrong with my face? Or maybe, maybe there's some chocolate on my face! (She ate some chocolate as a quick snack while going back to the studio) But I'm sure that I got everything!_

At that realization, a dash of pink bloom across her cheeks much to the man's triumph. Quickly she retracted her chin from his fingers, furiously rubbing at her face at the invisible smudge. She turns away and faces her tall friend for help at her nonexistent predicament.

"Is there some leftover chocolate in my face?" She whispered, well, not really, since the two other men can hear her clearly.

The older teen floundered for a moment with the sudden attention going to him, but didn't hesitate to take hold of the confused girl's face.

"Ahhh... I don't see anything." He answered honestly.

"Really?"

"Really."

With Aoih's honest answer the girl was thoroughly confused right at that moment, another visible question mark popping above her head.

"Then why does he--" she points one index finger at the blue haired man non discreetly "kept staring at my face?"

If she wasn't really being genuinely honest and confused, the people at the studio would probably chew her out from her statement. But really, she really does look like a lost puppy at the moment ( _so cute_ ) and they don't really want to kick a cute little puppy.

The staff members gasp at her oblivious statement and at the fact that she seriously doesn't know who the model/actor/singer/hero was because _wow_ , she might've been living under a rock her whole life to not know the famous man.

Aoih gapes at his friend with wide wide eyes, he is clearly amaze by her nonexistent balls and ignorance.

Mr. Argant's mouth hangs hilariously to the floor with eyebrows going way way up the hairline.

Poor sweet Amai mask doesn't have much of a reaction except for his widen eyes and his always perfect skin going paler than normal. The sheer knowledge of someone not knowing him doesn't compute well to his brain.

Haku only stared at them, a bunch of question marks framing her head. Confused at the reaction of the people surrounding her. She tilted her head to the side with one eyebrow up and an air of obliviousness surrounding her, she ask another question.

"Did I say something wrong?"

 **A/n: Well I've got nothing else to say and I acknowledge that Haku is turning out to be a Mary Sue, but still I would try my best to clear her away from that zone.** **Her esper abilities is not stronger than the Tornado herself, she has just a variety of them and she can't use it simultaneously without straining herself, the difference is that she trained her physical attributes too so that she wouldn't be relying too much at her ability and for something more thay would be revealed as the story goes on.** **Review for the love!**


	6. 06 The Sleepover

**06 The Sleepover**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except oblivious Haku.**

 **Warning:Some language and other stuff, oh and changing PoV.**

 **Real friends are those who slaps you when you need it and laughs at you for being a dumbass.**

 **~Anon**

*--*--*--*--*

Saitama sighs as he do menial household chores. His currently thinking about the existential crisis he is facing at the time being, he doesn't even know any given solution to said existential crisis.

Other than having troubles with his stubborn little sister and finances, he has another big problem.

He is becoming emotionally numb.

Yeah, yeah his problem isn't really that big if you put it that way, being unable to feel sadness, anger, fear and stress would sound pretty cool wouldn't it?

Yes, but no. Yeah, it's nice to feel numb on some things because its just too painful to bear but, along with sadness, fear, anger and stress, he hadn't felt joy, excitement and satisfaction in a long while. Day by day his emotions are weakening, day by day he would go out, a monster would appear and then he will end it with one punch, after that he would wash his gloves then do some household chores because his dear little sister is already tired (not really) from school and part time jobs and would probably complain to help her a little, day by day this cycle goes on until it became monotonous.

And he was getting tired of it.

Once upon a time he aspired to become a hero for justice for the thrill, satisfaction and excitement. He once wished to become strong enough to protect his sister and to achieve that dream.

And so he did.

He did manage to achieve what he wish for, the great power he so long wish for since he was still a brat.

But now he thinks that having that much power must have taken away something essential to being human. (Well, other than his hair that is)

 _Maybe in exchange for power I have lost my ability to feel emotions._

Becoming a hero saved him from his loss of will to live, it gave him hope that he could do something for the world at large.

To make the world safe for his sister and everyone. (It is not mentioned that he really has nothing better to do, he doesn't even have a job)

While lost in thought, Saitama brings out his cute elephant watering can (courtesy to Haku, she may not seem like it but she does like cute things) to the sink filling it with water, to water (duh) their collection of cacti and other plants growing at the veranda of their apartment.

He would just open the sprinklers later on to water the newly planted forget-me-nots of his sister at the front yard, other than flowers, they also have a vast collection of growing vegetables right there. He must admit, growing some is a good hobby not only is he spending his time on something productive he is also getting a lot from it. He could have his own produce without buying any from the market thus, saving him some money.

It was his Haku's idea really and Saitama thinks it's pure genius, she even setup the whole watering system, (which he also helped on building) he is really lucky to have her as a sister.

Speaking of Haku, she left a note at the fridge saying that she would be having a sleepover at her friend's house. Aoih, to be exact, if Saitama remembers correctly he was the pretty boy with brown hair (everyone of Haku's friends all seemed to be pretty, damn it) the same boy she is working for today, the very reason why she's working on her supposed rest day.

Damn his sister and her stubbornness, can't she see that his protecting her from hormonal teenage beasts?

From the first time he met the boy he saw how he looks at Haku. It was filled with adoration and mild longing, Saitama's brother instincts are tingling at that time and he knows that aho-whatever-his-name-is likes his precious little sister pretty obviously. And his sister, Haku being an oblivious idiot that she is, doesn't see it. ( **Author: Even Saitama could see it.** Saitama: What does that suppose to mean?!)

It was frustrating to say the least, but it doesn't mean that he would give up on protecting her from them. Haku is _his_ little sister, damn it! And he would be damned if he can't protect her from HTBs (Hormonal Teenage Beasts)

Weird beasts, mutants, monsters, aliens and any kind of creature they would all go down with just one punch. There's no more adrenaline pumping through his veins, no more battle of wits, no more fear, no more satisfaction.

It was like he was strip off of something important to him. (Not just his hair)

He defeats evil as easy as breathing but, as a whole does his deeds make any difference to the world?

He might have defeated some but evil still lurks everywhere and is still growing. He hasn't even made a dent of it, just scratching the surface. From the very start the mysterious beings appeared way way back into the past without knowing where they had come from or how they came to be, they just... pop out of nowhere like mushrooms.

In other words he hadn't made a difference.

Saitama sighs once again as he waters the little potted cactus, he had mulled over the developments he had made for the past year. Saitama concludes that defeating villains are as easy as swatting little insects.

Speaking of insects, a mosquito landed at his hand and so he moved to palm it down to prove his point to himself.

 _Moments later~_

After a while of chasing the pesky mosquito until it completely got away, Saitama is thoroughly pissed off right now, even if the news did tell him to stay inside for a while because of the large mosquito outbreak he _will_ go outside, it would be an embarrassment to be outdone by a mosquito wouldn't it?

 _GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!! I STILL HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!!!"_

And there he goes dashing off to chase the little twit.

"Jeez... I can't believe you didn't know Mr. Amai. Seriously Haku, have you been living under a rock this whole time?"

Haku opens her mouth to respond.

"Wait, wait don't answer that. I know it would come to bite me in the end." Aoih quickly rebuts, knowing Haku she would only twist his words and fire it at his ass.

"Haa. You know me so well." was the other's bored reply.

They are currently walking at the populated streets of R city finding a suitable and perhaps quiet place to eat, it was pass lunch damn it and they haven't eaten yet, the whole scuffle at the Handsome Castle studio took up a lot of time causing delays and such.

Haku blames it on the coffee really, it was all its fault. If it wasn't for that, she may not have needed to change clothes and then the whole situation might have been avoided.

Yup, totally its fault.

Though she still doesn't get it why the whole dilemma started.

How is she to know that the Amai guy was supposed to be well known?

She has a lot of other important priorities in life than knowing some model's name you know, take her studies for example and so are her many part time jobs, she needs to handle all that or she fails. Both for her future career and for her families survival.

Sai-nii should really get a job.

Or else she would be getting gray hairs this early in her life. If only he has a job ... she doesn't blame him or anything but she really thinks that he should spend his time on something more productive (other than saving lives)it would make her life a lot easier.

Anyway, at least the hassle earlier got her some extra payment. Well more than extra payment because it earned her a lot actually, (more than the bribe supply of chocolates he would get from Aoih for the next week) but she really doesn't wanna risk it... to continue...

Because if the hordes of (rabid) fans got winds it was her, then she would most probably be bombarded with a lot of (over enthusiastic) congratulations and (really annoying) support not only that, the risk of having more (unwanted) minions are really unnecessary.

She had posed as a model for the magazine. Well it kinda went down like this.

 _Flashback~_

Amai mask stared at the her intensely for seconds after recovering from his unknown (for her) dilemma.

Then he smiled his very famous smile, but somehow it made her a bit nervous (which doesn't happen often)

"Can you pose as a model with me?"

With that hidden threat in his smile and that seemingly imposing aura, she relented.

"Alright but..." Haku stared back at those golden _eyes_ without an once of fear.

"Can I have a large payment for that."

The man only tilt his head back and laugh at her demands but still did it anyway.

 _End_ _of Flashback ~_

It was requested (demanded) by other than the Handsomely Mask Amai Mask. She can't really refuse him with that look on his face. It was quite scary if she must say even with that (strained) smile on his face. He even requested (again demanded) that they should have a shot together, leaving his suppose partner sitting at the bench looking a bit upset and unsure by the whole thing, but since he was mostly the one in command of the whole company his request (demand) was granted. But she also requested that she would wear a wig in order to be unidentified by the masses, gotta avoid the extra attention and all that, thankfully he doesn't mind.

It wasn't her first time doing the modeling stuff since it's kinda like cosplaying too, and she has a lot of experience in that department.

Haku enters the quaint little restaurant, the sign board saying 'Oishī Tabemono' (it's suppose to be yummy food and I just google translate it, sorry if its wrong) with Aoih on the lead and he seems rather familiar with it by the way he settles down at the table near the wide glass window strategically facing away diagonally from the window. The walls were painted a cream color with trinkets of some kind hangs over the walls, there were only about six tables in total and at the left corner is were you could take orders and the menu of the place. Beside it, was probably the door towards the kitchen. There even seem to be a cork boards where pictures of some customers were place in various spots of the restautant, on the left wall was a larger one that seems to be a freedom wall base on the number of sticky notes in it.

All in all it was a nice little place, just perfect for someone whole likes peace and quiet.

She sits herself across Aoih who seem to be lost in thought reminiscing something.

"Aoih-kun is familiar with this place, isn't he?"

Absent mindedly Aoih smiled fondly.

"Yeah, I always frequent here after work and when I would need somewhere quiet. Other than that, there food is quite good too." He grinned at her, making her smile.

"If there food is really good I might go here sometimes."

"Huh, I'm sure you will be a regular customer then." He said surely with a smirk.

"Haa, I think I'm going to visit this place every day off I have."

Haku started off as they walk out of the quaint little restaurant making their way to Aoih's apartment.

"Told you so." Was Aoih's only reply.

 **"Attention to all citizens of Z city there are a large swarm of mosquitoes coming your way. This swarm is no ordinary mosquitoes it is said to suck dry every ounce of blood on any living flesh it comes to contact. It is advised to stay indoors and to lock every entrance of your homes. Disaster level: Demon."**

"I hope Sai-nii is not being idiotic right now."

 _Saitama's side~_

"Achoo!" a sudden sneeze attack got him off track with his mission to find the pest.

"Someone must be thinking of me." He concluded as he raced through the abandoned neighborhood.

Aoih's place wasn't very extravagant or dingy its just you know, like any other normal apartment. Two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and of course a wide living room. It wasn't very different to Saitama's and Haku's apartment with the only exception of it being a bit bigger and the floors aren't made of wood, the walls are also painted blue like the color of his eyes.

Haku has been here before, the seven of them would hangout on each others home from time to time but with the exception of her own home for obvious reasons, but they would sometimes.

"Man, I hope your brother doesn't kill me when he sees me." Aoih said nervously shivering slightly.

"Don't worry he wouldn't kill you, maybe roughen you up a bit. I'd try to tell him not to hit you in the face though ." She went straight to his room probably getting some clothes to change in.

They frequent each others houses that they have spare clothes in each others closet laying somewhere. So it means that even if they have a surprise sleepover it would be alright to not go back to their respective homes and get some clothes.

"I'm going to use the shower!" Came Haku's voice coming from the bathroom. It's probably because of the coffee.

Aoih who is currently arranging the game console answered back "Yeah, go ahead!" His going to take one later on anyway.

He move on to his kitchen and took out a bunch of chips, packs of gummy bears and packs of marshmallows and set it on the little table at his living room. Aoih went inside his bedroom to get eight pillows and blankets because he knows when the game started they won't be getting up any moment and he is sure that they would be sleeping there by tonight.

As he was arranging the pillow nest the bathroom door opened revealing a satisfied Haku in an oversize shirt (it's probably her brother's going by the word 'oppai' on the chest area) and he willed himself not to stare at it for too long because that would be too awkward if she discovers him staring. A towel is hanging from her shoulders in order to not wet her shirt. The short shorts underneath are barely visible by the way the shirt reach above the knees.

All in all she looks pretty comfortable in it and that he was glad that she would only wear this with her friends and brother's presence, who knows what others would be thinking if they saw her like this (specially her fans).

Haku looks at her friend "Oi, aren't you gonna take a shower?"

Blinking out of his stupor Aoih nodded and hurried to his room, leaving Haku alone at the living room.

She look at the work her friend was doing."Haa, he still doesn't know how to make a pillow nest even after all this years." Haku closes her eyes shaking her head.

"*sigh I guess I would need to redo it then."

Moments later, Aoih came out of the bathroom. Towel at his shoulders rubbing it at his damp hair, now his wearing a loose white shirt with the words 'Total Hottie' printed in bold red letters underneath are a pair of dark blue shorts. A look of surprise came across his face as he saw what stands before him.

"Oi Hacchi! Can you be a bit more forgiving!" A frustrated look came across the person's face a scowl marring their face.

Haku only stared at the screen nonplussed "If I do that, what's the point of challenging me."

"Haku-kun's correct, a challenge would be meaningless if the participants wouldn't do their best." A fellow raven haired teen added, finger pushing at his glasses.

"Stop giving me the finger secretly Meganecchi! I know what a freaking challenge is, it's just you know... She's the fucking gaming que— Ow!" The silver head whirled around giving the offender a vicious glare.

"The hell's that for!"

"Language, Aho-Hana." The handsome teen with red hair chided.

Completely forgetting the game he was playing (making Haku pout, jeez they were playing) he stood up looming over the seated red head.

"What was that Jiro-pig?!" Wine red eyes glaring viciously at the now irritated red head.

Eyebrow twitching the red head stared up cool green eyes stared at the angry red. "I told you to not call me that a lot of times or are you having hearing impairment, old geezer."

At the jab at his hair color a couple of tick marks appeared at his temple, teeth grinding at each other and steam coming out from his ears. Hana grab the other boy's collar and held him closer to his face as he growled menacingly. "Wann'a say it to my face fuckbo— Youch!"

A heavy looking book flew and hit the aggressive boy square in the head with enough force for him to topple over bringing Jiro with him to the ground in a heap.

After a few seconds the albino recovered easily pushing off the floor from the disgruntled teen beneath him.

"WHO DID THAT?!" There was practically flames spewing from his mouth at the moment.

"I did." A cheerful voice answered, coming from a sandy haired teen, tilting his head to the side smiling innocently with his eyes close.

 _"What got a problem?"_ He said cheerful smile still in place. The deadly aura was palpable that everyone stilled, well everyone except Haku, she's still busy defeating the rabbit glob with a slipper.

The fire in Hana's eyes wavered, but he still he held on. "W-what's that about y-you f-fu— I mean m-moron!" He grounded out looking nervously at the older teen.

 _'Oh right, Side is pretty scary when it comes to Haku.'_ Aoih thought to himself, sweatdropping.

The said teen opened his eyes revealing a pair of black abyss a smile still in place. "Oh, nothing. I just want to stop you from saying a no-no word in front of Haku-chan."he explains plainly "And if I heard you say another then, there would be a repeat of _that_..." Side trailed off ominously and cheerfully.

Getting the message, the aggressive albino paled even more so than he already is, trembling and shivering at a particular memory, trying to get it out of his head.

Aoih sighed heavily. Jiro smirked triumphantly. The bespectacled teen also sighed picking the thrown book up and continued reading. Hana rocked back and forth as he hugged himself. The cheerful teen played with Haku's hair and chatted her ear off. Haku ignored everything and continued to play to defeat the dragon with magical slippers.

This events are quite common when the seven of them get together but it seems like...

"Hey, where's Gnai? (pronounce as nay)" Aoih ask, usually the orange haired teen would have a laugh at the situation blood red eyes filled with mirth, then later on scolding everyone seriously. Gnai was a bipolar like that.

"Hmmm... Gnai said she can't come, saying she needed to man the house." Answers Jiro who is now comfortably lying across the sea of blankets and pillows.

Aoih nodded "Ahh... Is that so? Anyway how the hell are you guys suddenly here?" He ask putting the towel at the sofa then sitting down on it beside the reading teen.

"Is that even a thing to be question." The raven haired boy peered from his glasses.

"Yeah, You spend like, a whole hour in the bathroom." The now recovered Hana said a matter of factly.

"Hn. And they say girls take ages." Haku jabs in plainly.

The said boy scowled "It's not my fault that I like my showers, maybe when you guys shower you only sprinkle some water and be done."

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Pansy we get you. No need to be hissy on us." The albino only rolled his eyes, every time hygiene comes to be talk about the other guy is so thorough, maybe it comes with being a model.

A comfortable silence blanketed the atmosphere only the sound of Haku's game resounding and the occasional sound of paper rustling.

"Ah, so Haku-chan how was your experience in a modeling studio?" The cheerful boy started.

Haku didn't answer first as she was busy with eating some mallows and promptly kicking Hana's ass at the game they were playing. Man, her combo moves are freaking legendary.

"Oh, all I can say is that its too troublesome."

Side only quirk a brow. The silverette only huffs at her answer. "Well, everything for you is too troublesome."

Jiro nodded, "That's true, you even find blinking your eyes too troublesome."

"No, I do not." And as to prove her point she blink her dry eyes slowly, really it's not troublesome she just forgot to close it and taking your eyes off your opponent may lead to losing.

Hana sneered at that, "Heh could have fooled me, you were totally staring at the screen unblinking for the past 30 minutes."

"No your wrong, the time that I haven't blink is precisely 29 minutes and 58 seconds." She said plainly as the words 'You win' appeared on the side of her screen and the looming words 'You lost' appeared on Hana's side irritating him greatly.

"Ugh... Don't be such a smartass Hacchi. It's irritating."

He doesn't dare to question her on how the hell does she know the exact time, because he knows that she'll just make an idiot out of him.

"Ahem. So Haku-chan, why was the work troublesome?" The sandy haired teen ask, he has an inkling that it wasn't about being lazy, that something might have happened.

The girl look thoughtful for a moment (nothing really changed in her expression just a really reallyslight crease between her brows) "Well, let's just say it was because of a coffee."

"Huh?" A very appropriate reply for something ridiculous.

Buy they don't get any explanation for the girl was already focused on her game and she seems to be done withe her quota of answering questions and talking.

Aoih only sighs at this, resigning himself to explaining the whole ordeal.

"The whole thing started like this..."

"So, Haku-chan posed as a model because Mr. Amai Mask wanted to?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Aoih said in resignation.

"Wow, I never knew that someone could be further more narcissistic than Jiro-teme--" "It's called being proud on your looks, dolt." "--and really Hacchi? Really?" Hana stared incredulously at the girl beside him.

"What? It's not my fault, not everyone knows him ya know?" She defended herself, setting down the controller and leaning on the sandy haired boy at her left.

"It is quite surprising for you to not know such a famous person, Haku-kun." The quiet reader inputted, a bit of wonder coloring his voice.

"Haa I don't know everything, alright. There are a lot of things that I still not know, Geon-kun."

There was a pause and the teen looks down on Haku. "I know but it's still...surprising."

"Yeah, Hacchi I thought you were a genius or something."

"Haa, I'm smart, not a genius. Besides, I had a lot of important things to do than knowing some model's or hero's name."

Then there was silence.

"Haa, wanna watch a whole anime marathon 'till midnight? Those in favor say 'datte bayo!'"

"Datte bayo!" They all said in chorus.

And their sleepover commence.

 **A/n: Another chapter for everyone to enjoy. Let me know what you guys think about Haku's friends or Haku in general.**

Fun fact:

Haku tends to say 'haa' from time to time, it's a verbal tick of hers.

I based of Haku to my own self, not quite as apathetic as her but most of the time my little sister would always say that I don't have emotions.

Haku likes sweet or spicy food. Just like me（ω）

She cosplays from time to time, but she uses the name 'Sino' or in Filipino (my native tongue) means 'Who'

 **And the next chapter we would be seeing our favorite cyborg on the scene!**

Preview: _Saitama opens the door again a visible red hand print on his face. "You can come in." he said monotonously._

 **Because you guys are special to me, here's a little omake.**

 **After the great crabrante appears and Haku meets her friends at Aoih's house.**

 **Ages**

 **Haku/Geon: 12**

 **Aoih/Jiro/Hana: 13**

 **Side/Gnai: 14**

"Wh-what happened to you?!!" Side shrieks at his friends appearance.

The others gapes openly with eyes popping out, Aoih's mother faints instantly, luckily she was caught by her husband.

The used to be long raven waves are now decimated to sloppy chops, some are still long while the others are different kinds of lenght. It was horrendous to say the least and the scratch, the dried blood on her chin and the slightly torn bloody clothes doesn't help at all.

(Haku hadn't change at all and went straight to her friends house after dropping off her brother at the hospital, because she would be really late at their meeting if she ever does and then they would yell at her. She doesn't like being yelled at.)

"I don't think I could cosplay as Hatsune Miku anymore." she said plainly.

"Haku, tell as what happened to you." The bespectacled preteen ask seriously, it wasn't even a question with a hint of worry and concern in his eyes.

Haku sighs at her friends overreaction, it was only a really shallow cut, some blood (a lot actually) and a horrendous haircut no need for dramatics.

But even so, she tells them what happened.

"Oi Hacchi are you trying to give us heart attacks? That was some scary shit. Ow." the scrawny albino grumbled as someone hit him in the head.

The fist retracted trailing to a chubby red head. "Yeah, Hana's right. Don't worry us like that."

"What's that for?!" "Bad word." another argument broke between the two, Haku only tuned them out. She was already fixed up except her hair.

"*sighs What were you thinking, appearing to us like that. You could have changed before you got here you know."

"I know that Aoih-kun, I'm sorry. I just don't want everyone to yell at me for being late."She said sincerely.

Aoih sighed again, pinching his nose. Sometimes he feels like he had age a million for all the time when Haku's ignorance strikes.

"I'm so-sorry again, because now my hair is like this. I c-can't cosplay as Hatsune Miku anymore and that we would n-need an expensive wig to go on with it a-and-- " a pat on her head stopped her from one of her mumbling session, she looks up with teary hazel eyes at blood red eyes.

"H-hey now, don't cry Ha-chan it's not your fault." A soft nervous voice came from the carrot haired girl, a grimace on her face. She doesn't like it when someone cries, specially the youngest among them, everyone goes panicky when they see Haku cry or what she imagines them they would. (Haku never once cried in front of them, she would only get teary eyed.)

"Y-yeah no need to cry. W-we can do something else ya know. We haven't had the costume started yet and we were just about to get your measurements anyway. We could still change it." A strained smile came from the sandy haired teen.

 _"Right everyone."_ Side directed to everyone, a threatening smile on his face daring them to disagree.

Nervous nods were the only answer to his question.

"Really?"

"Really." And with that the tears are gone.

"But what are we gonna do now? Who's she gonna cosplay?" Aoih inquired.

And he was met with silence

"Oh, I know!!!" The albino jump up and down.

Jiro crossed his arms"This better be worth it Hana or your gonna get wrecked."

Hana only scowled."S'not my fault your idea sucks."

"What's wrong with my idea, I bet it's be--" "Enough!" A stern look came across Geon's face shutting the older boys rebuke. "And do not goad him Hana." he added, and the upcoming snide remark got swallowed back by Hana.

"Continue."

Hana looks away with a sneer. "As I was about to say, I think this character would suit, Hacchi's apathetic personality and I think her looks wouldn't be a problem either. And that character is..." he paused for dramatic effect.

Then a smirk appeared on his lips "Ciel Phantomhive."

Gasps and looks of realization came to everyone's faces (except for Haku who look thoughtful)

"I guess I could do him, he looks girly enough and we would only need contact lenses." A small smile came over her face and sunny grins greeted her in return.

And on that day her hair became short and the name 'Sino' was known.

 **So that's about it any, grammar, typos or criticism is appreciated. Anyway, bye bye and see you next chapter~**

 **Review for love~**


	7. 07 Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man just my little pretties.** **Warning: Some language.**

 **07 Surprise Visit**

*-*-*-*-*

Morning came and all is good everything seems to be normal, birds are cawing outside, the mewling cats in heat can be heard through the silence filled neighborhood. Saitama wishes that his sister could've at least spend her free day this Saturday with him.

 _'Why was she on a different house again at Friday?'_

 _'Isn't she supposed to be doing her homework and such during Friday nights so she can have her weekend all to herself?'_ _'Is she ignoring her studies?'_

Saitama thoughts to himself and decided to lecture her sister how important education is, that no matter how boring studying is and a whole lot frustrating she should still continue to study, because it's the only thing that he could ever give her that can be used to the horrible game called life.

He would think of that lecture later on, certainly he could think of something that would sway his sister easily (not really) after all they are each others only family. And so, he continued reading the manga of his sister's collection, her taste is certainly top notch.

"Is there anything interesting on TV?" Saitama says out loud, switching channels to find anything worth watching, but before he could press the button again a knock on the doorknob and an unenthusiastic 'I'm home' was heard.

He immediately stood up in panic from his position at her arrival, brushing of his clothes from the crumbs he got from his sister's homemade cookies she especially mentioned not to eat or 'else'. He hopes that she wouldn't notice the crumbs on the floor or anything suspicious at all.

Wait, why is he even nervous at his own sister.

Oh yeah, she doesn't like it when someone touches her food. Especially those she keeps away in her secret stash that she keeps at her drawer buried under her undergarments.

Shit.

"Hey Sai-nii, aren't you gonna greet me?" A soft voice brought him out of his stupor. "Well, at least say 'welcome back' or something and not stare at me with your creepy eyes."

Like she's one to talk, her gaze is very unnerving too, they would always appear like they were staring at your soul, with how dead yet sharp they look.

 _'Let's see you look at me like that when I apprehend you from what you've beendoing'_

"Young lady, where do you think you've been doing?" He said with his 'mom voice' as Haku would put it.

Haku only stared at him, unimpressed and with one eyebrow up as if to say 'duh, are you dumb?' "Say, nii-san what brings this on?" she said flatly, looking over the couch and the floor seeing crumbs and narrowed her eyes.

She look over at her brother's face and saw a bit of crumb and that could only mean one thing.

He's dead.

"Did you eat my secret stash of cookies that I keep in my drawer underneath my underwear?"

There was a beat of silence.

Haku stared at the bald man with a deader look, if that's even possible. "You did didn't you."

"I-I can explain-" a bead of sweat run over his face at the pressure of his sister's gaze.

"I-it's just that I can-- HEY WHY AM I EXPLAINING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT! TELL ME WHERE HAVE YO--"

 ** _Knock. Knock_**

"--Wait a second." he pointed to his sister, getting to the door.

"Who is it?" He peek over the door to see the person who interrupted his goal of scolding his sister. Maybe, he should tell him to go back later if it's okay (if its really urgent or anything), he doesn't often get any visitors since his neighborhood being establish as a ghost town.

He stared at the blond teen in front of him, the chop up heat dude that incinerated his clothes to nothing.

"Teacher! I have come here as you ins-"

"So, you actually came." Saitama interrupted, face serious as he peered through the door.

Genos only nodded with much vigor, eager to learn from the strongest person he have seen as of yet.

And then, silence ensued...

"... Ahmmm... What was your name again?"

Surprisingly, the cyborg took it in stride. After all, this man before him is superior and does not need unnecessary things to remember even if he is Saitama's disciple.

"It's Genos, Saitama-sensei!!!" Genos answered.

"Sorry but... Could you please stop calling me Sensei and maybe come back later when I am done with my business?" Saitama said seriously face set into what a normal person look like and not his extremely extreme bored/poker face.

The eyes of the blond cyborg narrowed, clearly curious to what his new master is up to but doesn't pry.

"Yes, I understand Master."

"Don't call me that either!" and Saitama closes the door.

Back inside the apartment, Haku is not impress of her brother's rudeness and manners, calling their talk as some kind of business. She doesn't even know what this talk is all about!!

Clearly, she hadn't done anything wrong, Saturday is her free day after all, maybe, just maybe, her stupid brother had forgotten what day is it today.

And she can't help but be amaze of how he could forget about this special day. Well, if he did forgot about it, her brother had always been very adamant when it comes to special sale days surely he wouldn't forget, wouldn't he?

Maybe, her brother has a right to be angry with her this time, after all she didn't inform him of their little sleepover and the man had always been very unconvinced by her choice of friends. What's with him anyways, why can't he go along with the boys they aren't that bad. She really can't understand his way of thinking sometimes, heck it might be one of the greatest mystery of the world on how she could understand him without him uttering a word and looking blank as a piece of paper.

Ahhh... And she's not even using her great mind powers. Hmmm... She has just mastered Saitama speech, hadn't she?

Whatever, 'cause here he comes.

The jumpsuited man walk towards her, intent on finishing thenot reallyimportant lecture he was about to give her. Or is he?

"Now listen up young wo--"

 ** _SMACK_**

A resounding slap echoed through the whole apartment, even Genos behind the door heard it (though it can be contributed to his mechanically enhanced hearing) his eyes narrowing but not entering the room since his new teacher had told him to wait outside, certainly he doesn't want to disappoint.

Back to the siblings inside, the older man had his head turning to the right, a red handprint blooming from his left cheek and a look of surprise setting on his features. Who wouldn't be? His sister is not one to use her fist —or in this case a hand— usually, attacking through stabbing words and sharp intellect or by the use of her psychic powers.

Really it's surprising.

(Though he is quite proud of his little sister's strength, having felt the slap and boy, does it sting. Ow.)

And from the sudden attack a tick mark grew on his shiny bald head.

 _"What the hell was that for?!"_ He yelled.

"Stop shouting! And that slap was for being stupid actually, that wasn't really enough. You were really rude too, it's not nice to make visitors wait outside and from the looks of it your the one who invited him over. Tell me, what happened to the good manners I have drilled into you. Or do I need to reeducate you on those aspects." the teen said, crossing her arms to her chest and eyes narrowing.

At the mention of the tortu-tutor sessions about said manners Saitama considerably paled cold sweat forming at his forehead. That particular event still manage to appear in his nightmares and don't fail to make him shudder every time it was brought up, it is the certain experience that he wants to bury, burn, disintegrate, vanish, incinerate, punch and do other things to just make him forget about that session that-he-shall-not-recall out of his damn forgetful brain that miraculously manage to stay in his memories.

Little does he know that Haku hassomethingto do about him not forgetting about it. She would secretly and discretely stimulate his mind about their specialsessions,so as not to let him forget. She would forever hold it over his head to just get a one up for being such a big damn headache.

Yes, certainly it is well worth the trouble.

That kind of reaction certainly satisfies her sadistic side.

"So, are you going to let him in or do I need to smack you again to get the message across?"

The jumpsuit wearing man gulp at the notion, even though he is said to be thick-skinned the teenager hits reallyhard.

"O-okay."

He mechanically walks towards the door and pretty much sure that the teenage cyborg is still outside, base on the very much clear hero worship he had on the bald man. And also, base on his gut feeling and the look that Haku is giving off as she stares at the door.

Saitama opens the door again, a visible red hand print on his face "You can come in." he said monotonously.

The cyborg blinked at him, surprised at the sudden change of his new teacher's mind. But even so, he took it in stride.

"Yes, Saitama-Sensei!"

Genos took in his surrounding, it seemed like an ordinary apartment. The pale walls having sparse frames here and there, the magazines, mangas and books are place neatly at the book rack beside the TV and some indoor plants and flowers decorating the living room and one at the current low table he is filed at. It was very homey to say the least.

The scent of brewed leaves and sweet snacks attack his senses as a figure emerge from the kitchen doors, a tray of refreshments in the hands of a small teen. The blonde is not sure of their gender and doing a quick scan would probably seem rude of him to do so, the genial smile on their face confirms that they are also an inhabitant of the apartment and the at ease posture of his teacher upon their arrival spokes volumes.

"So, you are Sai-nii's guest I take it." They spoke softly, voice not exactly identifying their gender, it could either pass off as a low female voice or a higher pitch male voice (the one's who still haven't experienced puberty yet). The choice of clothing doesn't confirm anything and look at that they are his new teacher's sibling.

"Yes." he responded eagerly "I am Saitama-sensei's new disciple." he continued, voice entirely serious.

"Disciple? Sensei?" they ask blandly, but a hint of surprise can be detected "I never knew Sai-nii could be orwouldbe one." they continued as they place the tray of snacks at the low coffee table, eyes lingering at their brother.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't know I am one until he showed up you know." he defended weakly.

The teen only raised an eyebrow "I don't think that's how it works Nii-san." they took a cookie to nibble on and look at Genos "How did you become Nii-san's disciple anyway? And can you drink the tea and eat snacks even though your a cyborg? I know something like that can happen with our advance technology this days. Were you human before or are you already like that from the start? But first, what's your name?"

Genos blink three times at them opening his mouth to speak when they spoke again "Oh, almost forgot, name's Haku by the way. And I'm this--" they pointed an accusing finger to the other man "-- lazy _hage's_ sister." Oh, they're a she then.

Saitama looks put out by the pointed finger and the insult, a tick mark throbbing at his jaw as he clenched his teeth.

"What did you say, you super _chibi_?" he grounded out behind clench teeth.

Genos narrowed his eyes at the man's sister, he is rather miffed by her choice of address but didn't say anything.

Haku reach out a hand towards her brother's shiny head, petting it's smooth surface with an utterly sickening sweet smile that procure white and pink cherry blossoms at the background coupled by dazzling sparkles making it a picture perfect of childish innocence.

 ** _BAM!_**

But said picture of childish innocence was shuttered by the resulting image of a man lying with his head going through a hole in the wooden floor, the head being held by an innocently sweet smiling ravenneth.

The hand retracted and lifted the head with it, making Saitama go back on his sitting position. His face didn't show anything, but once the hand on his cheek retracted, an angry red handprint decorated his tanned skin a smudge of blood on it. Ah, and a bunch of tick marks appearing on his head.

"Look Nii-san, a mosquito." the amber eyed teen showed her right hand towards them revealing an indistinguishable mosquito ( with blood smeared at her palm)

"Oh, is that so..." Saitama replied rather calmly.

Genos was a bit surprise at their rather violent interaction and their rather nonchalant behavior when it comes to violence, but he didn't let it show to his face. Who knew, if the both of them were actually powerful. Their power coming from genetics.

"Ahem." Genos grunted, taking attention to himself, interrupting the disturbing stare down between the two siblings, now both looking at him with the same bland expression that would make a normal person squirm at their seat. But, Genos is no normal person by standards, he is a cyborg for one.

"Oh... Sorry for interrupting you. Carry on to your introduction." Haku spoke after a few seconds of staring.

Genos nodded at his permission to finally speak with no interruption. "My name is Genos, a cyborg for justice. I became your brother's disciple after showing me his great battle prowess after I so carelessly befallen my guard at that monster and so after that I ask Saitama-sensei if I can be his disciple. And yes I can eat and drink tea without problem and change it to biochemical energy source thanks to the doctor's kindness and consideration for myself. And yes, I used to be human but I was--"

"Okay, okay you've answered her questions so that's enough." Saitama interrupted before it could go any longer. A few tick marks present here and there back at full force.

He took a cookie and put it all in his mouth, "Swo, gotta youwe weashion fow wamching ta bhe stwong?" Saitama said some crumbs spewing from his mouth (he is totally doing this on purpose, maybe if he was gross this weird person would go away and stop wanting to become his disciple) disregarding the laser stare his sister is giving him.

Genos nodded understanding the words spoken not even bothering to wipe away the crumbs thataccidentallygot to him.

"I want to be strong in order to defeat the mad cyborg that destroyed my village in its wake. After the destruction of the city I was the only miraculous sole survivor of its slaughter and when the Doctor Kuseno, a Doctor of justice found me after tracking the monster's destructive path and came to my village. I don't know what to do back then being a meek 15 year old. He helped me to become what I am now. There I was created as a cyborg of justice to stop the mad cyborg that is still on its warpath. After 4 years I have come to a mission to try and find it destroying evil along the way. You are the second one to save my life and I am very grateful for that sensei. I was very careless back then and let my guard at that mosquito girl, a clear rookie mistake on my part. That's why I have ask for your assistance to help me to become stronger in order to defeat it and other great evil out there. Dr. Kuseno told me that--"

"Goddamit! Answer the question in one sentence in ten words max!" Saitama bellowed, before Haku could point it out herself. Itwasirritating after all. He could have stated his reason and not go on to his backstory that neither of them ask for, when he could have stated it all in ten words.

Genos seems to be taken aback by the jumpsuit wearing man, after a few seconds of silence he looked on completely serious, "Sensei, please teach me how to become strong like you." he said filled conviction and determination.

Saitama nodded, his serious face on, Haku gets up from the kotatsu and makes her way to the door not before nodding herself as if Genos had passed her test.

But before she could get outside Saitama calls out to her, "Oi Haku! Where are you going?"

The teen waves her hand as if its no big deal at all on what she's gonna do opening the door and going out, "Saa, I'm going out for shopping. There's a bake sale today at my favorite bakery and I need to resupply the ice cream stock and some much needed stuff, don't worry I've got some money and I'll be quick about it." she answered, her voice clear even though she was already outside now.

Genos files this off in his mind for further research, certainly no one can ever talk like that behind the door without their voice being muffled by the barrier, and what's strange is that her voice sounded near them, her normal drawl that he has come to recognize as her way of talking. Maybe, this person, the sibling of his teacher is much more than she seems to be.

But for now, he will focus on his teacher's secret to strength.

"Sensei, what parts are you made of?" he ask, notepad at the ready.

Saitama only stared at him incredulously at his ridiculous question "What do you mean parts? I'm completely human!"

"Then what is that smooth and shiny thing that covers your head?"

"It's called skin." Dingus, was left unsaid.

"Then that would mean Sensei is really bald for a young age, there's probably something wrong with that but I am here to get stronger. Not pry on someone's problem." he mumbled but clearly the other man on the table heard it clearly.

"I know I'm bald dammit! And I don't need your opinion!" Saitama slam his hand on the table "Besides, finish your drink, I don't need a disciple! I'm a busy man." he lied on the 'busy man' part but he doesn't know that.

"But sensei!--"

"How old are you anyway?" Genos was interrupted yet again, but he doesn't really mind if its this man.

"19."

"So young, yet eager." Saitama puts on his serious face yet again, eyes going sharp "But since you want to get stronger by my guide then I hope your ready for hell."

Saitama isn't really sure on how to help a cyborg since they are more parts than human components, but he would at least try.

"Okay, what I did to get stronger is--

 ** _Klink,klink,klink._**

The sound of chimes was music to her ears as she went inside her favorite establishment. The smell of sweet goodness was a heavenly aroma that she would never get tired off. Haku look on excitedly (a slight turn up on her lips and glimmer to her once dull eyes) at the array of cakes and pastries on display.

"Haha, how's my favorite customer going along." someone said from the counter.

He was middle age man with a friendly smile, dark green hair put on to a stylish knot, his eyes were the a nice shade of caramel which were always warm and welcoming that Haku would never get tired off.

"Mr. Ichio, I'm doing great, how's business?" she nodded in acknowledgement to the owner.

"Business is booming, and that's thanks to your recipes. The customers love your sweets as always and I'm starting to get jealous of it." he said jovially as he open the little door of the counter to come closer to the teen.

"Glad that it helps."

"Your jelly donuts, marshmallow filled fudge cake and that cinnamon-butterskotch pie, was the best seller this week to kiddies like yourself and for that--" a cheerful young voice interjected.

"Hey Paps, where should I put these... Boxes?" He trailed of as he caught sight of Haku.

"H-haku-s-senpai! A-are you here for your cakes?!" he stuttered along cheeks flushing in a rosy color. The teen has the same shock of dark green hair only cut neatly and equally dark green eyes, the underclassman has endearing freckles covering his cheeks that went nicely to his slightly tanned skin. The only set back from it is that he was short well, as tall as Haku is.

Haku only step in closer "Yep, did you prepare it already Ichigo-kun?"

"Ye-yes Senpai? I'll go get it!" he quickly set down the boxes (they were the go to boxes for the sweets) and hurried at the backdoor to get what the raven haired girl asked for.

"You've already ordered something?"

"Of course I have it prepared by Ichigo-kun last Monday and he agreed readily. But don't worry I paid it off." Ichio opens his mouth to say something about paying, "With a discount, of course."

"Hmm... How much?"

Haku only answered absentmindedly "About 70 off, your son offered."

At her reply the older man nodded. After a few minutes with sounds of scrambling and something falling the green haired boy emerged from the back door, plastic bags in hands.

Haku hurriedly (excitedly) help the boy from his burdens and then broking into a close eyed happy smile that only a few would get to see. And the two men are honored for having the privilege of trust from the aloof teen, that often than not settles on her bored face.

"Thanks, I'll be going off now alright." Haku bids farewell to the shop owner and the son with more bounce to her step.

Now, she only needs to do some errands and she would be able to bask and enjoy the God's gift called pastries. She let's out another smile at the bright sky, this day seems to be going for the better.

Or not.

She stared at the obviously wrecked street in front of their apartment and looking onwards to her home that is most probably missing a ceiling and a roof.

Her eyebrow twitches at the notion, her brother and his so called disciple no where to be found.

 _I stand corrected._

She heaves a sigh of resignation and tilting her head from above as if asking 'why?' to the heaven's above.

Then she sets her stare at the obvious damage of their property.

Well at least the plants are safe.

"Why does this happen every time I'm away?" she lets out another sigh "Oh well, they better have a _good jam_ explanation or else someone's gonna have it."

She strides forward, intent on fixing her brother's and his disciple's mess.

*-*-*-*-*

 **A/n: I hope this chapter would satisfy you because I certainly am not. And Oooohhhhh... Genos our cyborg is finally with us!**

 **Any thoughts, comments and votes is surely appreciated.**

 **Anyway bye~**


	8. Chapter 08: The Ladybug

**Chapter 08: The Ladybug**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?_**

Haku doesn't wanna know how a humanoid frog and a slug somehow got stuck in the pavements or the giant talking gorilla (that tried to intimidate her with a look. Of course it didn't work, she had seen far scarier things than a chop up monkey) that crushed to one of the abandoned establishments and either would she question the eyeball rolling on the streets coupled by mangled fur, along with the inconspicuous headless humanoid mantis on their apartment's floor.

She wouldn't dare to question all of the above for the sake of her sanity, although it is already disfigured as it is with the abundance of monsters and magical beasts (and the mystery of her brother's hairlessness that somehow equals to power). But all of that are beside the point. She. Doesn't. Want. To. Know. Period.

All she does knows that all of these aforementioned 'junk' are all a bitch to clean and she rather do it the easier way than doing it manually, hence the use of her psychic powers.

She uprooted the two monsters lodge in the street with a flick of her hand and promptly left it at the growing pile of dirt she had collected next to the oversized mole with the kanji for 'Earth dragon' on his chest.

The disfigured creature was easily burned into ashes as she lights it up with white flames. The gorilla at the building was starting to sweat furiously at how those white flames easily burned everything into ashes without much issue at all, the chains and cloth that the Beast King used to wear were easily disintegrated as soon as the flames touch it.

Who wouldn't be scared of that?

Haku didn't notice the fallen gorilla's predicament as she continued her work. Instead, she worked on the broken pavements. After she deemed it clean enough, using her psychokinesis, she let the dirt that she had accumulated go into the holes on the ground and after she filled it up and compacted to be solid she let the cement fragments hover then fitting them together quickly like some kind of puzzle.

It was an impossible sight, to see broken things being fixed together up to the tiniest grain of cement that were placed on there respective places, but the cracks are still ever present on the fixed piece of pavement. She repeated this to the others, until she have the right shape for every hole on the street and the other scary thing about it, is that it only took mere minutes to stick them together.

Satisfied at her work she placed the pieces of cement on there respective holes and after that another impossible thing happened. The broken pieces of pavement were coated with an ice like crystal and the cyborg scanned it for quick measure to identify what is it.

And yes, he confirms that it is a type of crystal, what kind, he doesn't really know, because the components of the crystal doesn't match up to any type of gem stone or crystal that the world (of what he knows and what the doctor knows) has. And that confirmation was added to his building anxiety at his current situation.

A snap of her fingers and the crystal that covered the ground broke into tiny shards revealing fixed smooth solid cement, like a hole wasn't there before.

The way she wasn't bothered from the impossible (for a human) thing she just did unsettled the cyborg, like this human doesn't care or that they weren't put off from mending the smashed pieces of the street. Like it was just another normal thing to do.

Yes, he has not met any human espers in his life (because the telepathic slug with them is a monster and a fellow brother of the house of evolution and if there are others, he isn't really privy at the doctor's works) but he certainly did not expect it to be like them. He knew of the number one esper alive being a hero, an elite S class called the "Terrible Tornado" heard it from the master himself and knew how espers work and how to determine how strong they were. The most common power that they could use is telekinesis or psychokinesis, but their are a lot of variation of strength among others.

But this, this is different. He can tell it even with the meager show of power he has seen. He is sure that this human, is most likely hiding something underneath that unassuming face. He can tell that they can do more than they let on, because hell, if that apathetic eyes staring at him right now is not- wait!

 _They're staring at him._

The cyborg couldn't help but broke into mental panic as those amber eyes stare at him intensely. The pressure of her gaze weighed upon by a miniscule frown of her lips caused the primate to sweat profusely as death itself stared at him in the face.

"Hmmm... So Gorilla-san, mind telling me where my brother is?" The human tilted their head at the inquiry.

"Ahhh..." And he was lost on what to say.

The raven haired teen's face didn't change but somehow conveyed that they are confuse and slightly annoyed at his helpful answer. But seconds later, a dawn of realization passed on their impassive face.

"My brother is a bald man wearing a dandy yellow jumpsuit, red boots and gloves and the white table cloth that's been missing a few years ago on his shoulders that he now calls a cape." they explained.

At the given description of the human's sibling he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry at the moment.

The two clearly don't resemble one another for one being prettier than the norm (the androgynousness of their appearance is outstanding, that's why he hadn't labeled them in any gender related term, he could've scanned them but his too preoccupied to do that) and the other being as average as a normal average human could be. But, they clearly share the power (a not so ordinary esper and an honest to God superhuman) that is not seen on most humans or any creature of their kind, and the other obvious thing that the two siblings share is the sheer boredom and indifference that their facial expression seem to possess.

It was humorous if it was some other time that it was revealed, he would have laughed, but right now, being the butt end of the joke and that unnerving stare doesn't seem too funny to him. And oh lord, please let him say the right thing or his toast (or ashes if that is the case, or maybe frozen as modern art display).

He probably shouldn't mention that his boss wants their brother as a test subject for the study of human evolution.

" **What.** "

 _Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?_

" **No you didn't but I heard your thoughts clearly.** " A cold but calm voice came from the now, terrifying teen.

If the show of power earlier was the one that is scary, (because really, the little human's face is nothing but harmless) the look on their face now makes it all the more terrifying.

" **Answer me little monkey, where is my brother?** " or else, was left unsaid.

If the primate still has his biological functions, he might have wet himself (or that if his mechanical body parts are still intact, he might've leaked oil.

"H-his g-g-going to t-the-"

 ** _KABOOOM!_**

An earth shaking explosion was heard in the distance, interrupting him from answering. The human's gaze directing at the angry red patch of the sky over the mountain range that is visible at the outskirts of the forbidden area of Z City.

"I think I know where he is."

The tension dissipates for a moment but renewed as they stare at him again.

"I would let you go for now but..." they stop for a moment, eyes eerily glowing yellow and then a flicker of burning scarlet until they steady again in a rich golden color. **If something happens to my brother, I cannot promise you and your Master's continued existence, undertand?** "

And then they were gone.

Haku knows that her brother wouldn't be easily subjected to that kind of torture but, she couldn't help but worry and be terrified at the thought of him being a lab rat.

 _The cold, cold touch of the unknown fluid surrounds her in her little caged tube, the dim lighting illuminating the white room filled with the same prison she is in, different unidentified creatures as its prisoners, some were humans, some are some sort of hybrid species, some looking rather alien and horrific as a moster._

 _It was a museum of freaks and monsters on display._

 _And she's one of them._

 ** _No, Nii-san, is not an easy target. He would've destroyed that horrid place with just one punch.'_**

(But what if he was caught unawares, his very susceptible to manipulation after all)

 ** _'No, he wouldn't, he might be an idiot and dense but his not that moronic. I know him, he wouldn't be that stupid and sometimes he would have that spark of genius on him, that anyone wouldn't expect him to have.'_**

(But what if that spark of genius doesn't come, what if his a sitting *dodo bird that wasn't aware of the coming danger, what if, what if-)

 **No,** ** _he wouldn't be. Nii-san is the strongest, and a man with the dreams of grandeur evolution wouldn't be able to stop his will.'_**

That's right, her brother might be no genius but he has some common sense, he is strong and the power of his will is impenetrable. If they try any manipulation he would just use his surprising logic and if they try it through violent means then her brother would come out on top.

No one could do that to him and if there is, then she would gladly interfere and finish them off.

Nobody messes with her family and gets away with it untouched.

(His the only one she has and she wouldn't let them take him away)

Foregoing, every worrying thoughts, Haku teleported (she was speed running earlier) at the general area where the explosion happened and was greeted by the sight of a completely obliterated building, well, there was no building since it was all rubble now. But her brother was nowhere to be seen.

A quick look around the area and she found a peeled metal latch on the floor.

 ** _'Underground huh...'_**

Without much thinking about it, the teen jumped down the entrance, once inside the metal underground cavern she looked around the dark place.

 ** _'This place just brings the unpleasant memories.'_**

She vaguely felt being watch, and it was probably the hidden cameras Haku noted to herself as she stare at the direction were she felt the watching eyes.

 **On the other side~**

 ** _B-beep._**

"H-huh? Someone arrived?" The battered scientist stared at the screen of his mini high tech wrist watch, surprised at the blank faced androgynous teen staring squarely at the hidden camera. Those eyes flicker into a golden hue for a moment then returning into amber.

Somehow, he felt dread pool at the pit of his stomach as he watch the figure walk away from the entrance and into his lair.

 **With Armored Gorilla~**

 _'Shit!'_

The overgrown monkey cursed internally as his system refuse to send the warning data about the little (monster) human he has encountered.

"Oh well, the Doctor would have a plan dealing with it."

 **At the special battleground room~**

"Is there something wrong Sensei?" The now afro haired cyborg ask his unmoving teacher.

The caped man only stared at the room's entrance as an answer. Which Genos quickly scanned for anything suspicious only to find none.

"Sensei wha-" alas he was interrupted yet again mid interrogation.

The bald man narrowed his eyes, looking utterly serious.

"My 'Chibi-imouto Radar" is pinging. She must be here somewhere." Saitama stated more to himself than to answer the self appointed disciple's question.

 _'Chibi-imouto Radar?'_ Genos thought, mulling about this radar that his Sensei apparently have.

Then his mind wondered off to the sibling his Sensei have. And a metaphorical light bulb came to him.

"Sensei!" He yelled, awed at the new discovery of his Teacher's skill.

Saitama quirk a brow at his sudden excitement.

"You were able to sense Miss Haku despite not having the scanning prowess of my thermal scan, you are truly amazing Sensei!"

"Oh that, I guess it's quite an unusual skill. I've had it since that day happened." Genos doesn't know what the bald man is talking but surely it is another mystery to be solved about the pair of siblings.

 _"OI! QUIT IGNORING ME YOU SCUMS!"_ The giant humanoid rhinoceros beetle roared at the two of them, annoyed for being ignored.

He succeeded in getting the attention of the humans (well the other one is half mechanical but it wasn't really the point) and so, he let an ugly sneer took over his face.

"Someone has arrived? Chibi-imouto radar?"

His huge body clanking as he make a face to the present humans "Keh. So the coward baldy here has a little sister?"

"So what if I have one. And don't call me baldy." Saitama crossed his arms already irritated at the monster.

Genos only stared in horror at his Teacher's reply.

 _'Sensei you shouldn't have told him now his gonna-'_

"Sassy are we? Let's see if you can still sass when I crush your cute little sister into bloody bits."

" _You!,_ "

"Genos settle down," Saitama puts his arm in front of the young man, Saitama only gives him a narrow eyed stare. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What? Worried for your little sister? I didn't know you were the type." the monster said mockingly.

"Sensei if you let me," Genos growled, aggravated for the older man.

"No Genos. I think you should settle down." He look back at the giant beetle, face set on his serious mode. "No, I am not worried for my sister. But I think you should stop saying that word when I call her here."

"What⁉️"

"You shouldn't call her 'little', she doesn't like that word and if you say it to her face she wouldn't be so polite anymore."

"Hahahahaha!" Asura Rhino threw back his head and laugh mockingly "Haha, and I should be scared of that because?"

"She would kick your ass." Saitama said in all his seriousness.

Asura Rhino only laughed harder.

Doctor Genus agrees completely to his strongest yet unstable creation. From what he'd seen earlier of the younger sister, she looks like she would be blown away by the wind of how scrawny she is but, the look in her eyes says something.

Maybe, she was like her brother. Unassuming in looks, yet surprisingly strong. Something that has to do with their genetic perhaps. He would love to have one of them as his specimen for his grand scheme of evolution but, he would wait first to see their capabilities.

(And that Asura Rhino is in the way)

"Whatever, don't blame me if she does and I'm calling her." Saitama said, irritated, he grabs something from his suit, revealing the necklace that he had tuck underneath.

It was a simple chain necklace the only thing that makes it special is the shiny light blue crystal shaped as a celery stick.

(When Haku ask him what would he like it to be shaped as, he blurted 'celery!' (because they were shopping at that time and he was recalling one of the things he has forgotten to buy) and so, it was shaped as a celery)

Genos doesn't know why the man pulled out the necklace instead of a phone because, he did say that he was going to call his sister.

And the other occupants of the room was having the same thoughts as the cyborg because, what does the necklace have to do in calling someone, unless it was a high tech gadget but, from the looks of it the cape man wasn't smart nor is he a rich man who can hire someone to build gadgets for him (but he does have a cyborg for a disciple so it might also be the case.

Ignoring the occupants of the room Saitama closes his eyes concentrating. As he sends his intention to the crystal, 'I'm here.' the message that he sends and the gem inside oh his hand glows yellow for a moment and then it dies down.

And then he waits and braces himself.

 **With Haku~**

A sudden ping at the back of her head stops her from her tracks, and with no moment of hesitation she immediately teleported to the location of her brother.

 **With the dudes~**

A moment of silence as they watch on curiously at the jumpsuit wearing man. No one knew what would happen after the light show so, they watch on curiously. Thankfully, they didn't need to wait for long because, in a blink of an eye, a handful of spiky raven haired girl came barreling into the latter's arms.

Haku engulfed his brother in a bone crushing hug and the other seemed to be content on doing it equally. After a moment, she separates herself from his person and roams her eyes over his figure looking for any discrepancy in his appearance. Finding nothing, she sighs and then stares into her brother's eyes.

 ** _BAM!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

"What the hell was that?! I left the apartment for a good hour and when I come back it was already thrashed! What the hell! And this things happen most of the time when I'm not with you and what?! You always leave me to clean up after you!" and then she pointed at the general direction where the man's body went flying after punching him in the face.

The show of strength surprised the other men in the room, (the doctor was especially gaping because the room they were in is indestructible) who would have known that a tiny thing like her was able to do that.

Not paying any attention to the others, the enraged girl continued her tirade "And if you think I have forgotten about you eating my secret sweet stash that I hid under my undies then, your wrong! Dead wrong. What kind of older brother sneaks in his baby sister's room to get cookies and _really_ it was under my _underwear?!_ There's so many things wrong in that context bro, and that's a special new low for you!"

All the men in the room cringed at the teen's blunt proclamation.

"It is very low." The doctor evolutionist agrees, Genos nods forgetting that they were enemies at the moment.

"But if I may ask, why would you hide your cookies in your, ahhh... private clothing?" He couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

The teen whirled around to face him and with a vicious snarl she said, " _No!_ You may not!" Creep.

The Doctor only held up his hands in surrender, grimacing as he moves his injured arm.

"Yeah! Ask that. Why the hell are you even hiding cookies under there?!" Saitama yelled angrily as he got off from the Saitama-shaped hole in he wall.

Haku whirled her head again so fast that she might have whiplash, faced her brother with a nasty glare "So that I don't need to go out at night to the kitchen to get some snack, it's easier that way."

Multiple tick marks exploded to the older ones head, _"To make it easier for you eh?!"_ he bit out, teeth grinding "Then what about me, you hog all those cookies all to yourself. If you just let some for me then I wouldn't have to sneak into your room!" by the end of the exclamation, he was huffing and pointing an accusing finger to the girl.

An obvious tick mark finally bloomed at the girl's temple, eyes shadowed by her bangs and her spiky hair moving ominously.

"YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS, THERE'S A FREAKING COOKIE JAR IN THE CUPBOARD, HAVEN'T YOU NOTICE THAT AT ALL?!"

"Uhhhh... No... I didn't." was Saitama's flat reply.

The scientists face palmed, wincing as he forgot that he was currently hurt, Genos didn't do the same action but he was doing it mentally all the same and the respect he has to the man slightly quivered.

" _YOU..._ " Queue, the eye twitching. "You didn't notice the cookie jar in the kitchen yet you manage to find my secret stash?" Oh and her eyes weren't the only ones twitching, her hands seem to do the same movement.

She probably wants to throttle him.

Saitama crossed his arms and huffed, "Hmp... It's probably something unnoticeable that I missed it. And how am I to know which jar is it and that you bought one..." the man argued weakly but looking unsure at his own rebuke.

Eyes still twitching Haku gave him a look, "The _cookie_ handle of the cookie jar's lid is shaped like a _cookie_ , the whole jar has _cookie_ winky faces all over it, and with a giant black bold letters saying _'COOKIE ME~'_. And if you have forgotten about it, your the one who bought it." she said in an utterly dry tone.

"Oh."

"You... But...I... You... Arghhh..." then the teen sags in defeat, she concludes that arguing with her brother is exhausting, she discovers this fact yet again.

She stares at her brother suddenly looking pale and tired, "Yeah Sai-nii, oh."

The man only scratches his bald head in response.

"Pftt... PFFTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" An uproarious laughter echoed through the silence of the four walls, it seems like the giant bug finds the whole thing hilarious after being quiet for so long.

"Hahaha! You humans are stupid as you are haha.. entertaining." he said wiping a tearful eye with one finger while laughing again.

"Shut your trap you overgrown Lady bug!" Haku snapped at the monster.

"Wait! What did you call me you-"

And he was promptly ignored "Tell me what day is it today Sai-nii." she asks the sheepish man, she had to confirm something.

"Eh?" he quirks a brow, confuse at his sister's sudden question.

"-Hey! Dammit stop ignoring me you monke-"

"Just answer the question."

"Well okay," Saitama uncrosses his arms "it's Saturday today, why do you ask?"

 _SMACK!_

That was the sound of Haku's hand meeting her face.

"Oi! Pay attention you shitty scu-"

"Nii-san, today is Sunday did you forgot to mark the calendar, again." was Haku's slightly muffled reply.

"Eh?"

"That's it! I've had it!" The ignored monster lets out a monstrous roar.

Haku face palms again.

Genos was stunned.

Doctor Genus panics.

The beast transforms into his final form.

And Saitama contemplates about the date.

"You human scums dare to ignore me?!" a feral rumble came from it, gaining the attention of the humans in the room.

"I've had enough of you humans ignoring me and giving me utter lies about the secret to your-" he pointed to Saitama, "-power."

"You told them?" Haku ask blandly and her brother nods a reply, mind still reeling about the revelation that it was actually Sunday.

Haku looks back at the transformed beast not the least bit scared at its appearance, "Oh that, no matter how stupid it sounds, it's the truth."

"Bu-"

" _Silence! You little bitch! I've had enough of you mocking me. Now, fear me in this form of mine._ "

"What did you call me, you giant stag beetle?" the girl ask flatly but the threat is clear.

"Oh no! Asura Rhino has gone into Asura mode, now he would go berserk the entire week and he won't stop until the next Sunday!" Doctor Genus exclaimed to inform the others.

 _'Next Sunday? A week?'_ The caped man still can't get a hold with the information.

"I'm not based on a stag beetle you little dumb shit, I have the DNA of the Rhinoceros beetle!"

The poor doctor cries in alarm, "Don't provoke him!"

"Yeah right, I'm not dumb nor am I 'little', stupid Dung beetle." Haku says a tick mark on her temple.

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

A cry coming from the bald man garnered everyone's attention including the seething monster.

"Haa, took you long enough."

"Sensei!" Genos quickly comes to his teacher's aid.

"The 'Special Sale Day' is _today!_ I've gotten the date all wrong!" Saitama kneels down clutching his head and crying to the heavens above.

"Now now, no need to cry Nii-san, I bet if you hurry up you could get us some of those precious meat there is still 10 minutes left before closing time and I'll catch up to you if there's any problem." Haku says in a placating manner.

"Your right Sis!" Saitama perks up, "but what about that." he points at the currently ignored monster.

Haku waves her hand dismissively, "Don't worry I'll take care of it. I think you should go too Genos-san. I can see that your a bit banged up."

"Oh, okay. Come on let's go Genos!" Saitama says excitedly as he quickly nears one of the walls and punches it through, creating a giant hole that leads to the mountains.

Reluctantly, Genos obliges, if his teacher trusts his sister to defeat such a foe then who is he to judge (though he wants to see the extent of his teacher's younger sister's power) "Yes Sensei!"

 ** _"Like I'll let you guys go-"_**

"Nope, your opponent is me." and the girl was suddenly standing right in front of him, stopping him from his tracks.

 ** _"Ho? So you really want to fight me?"_**

"Yes, if you haven't heard that right or is your brain super small Mr. Grasshopper?"

 ** _"WHAT THE! THAT'S NOT EVEN REMOTELY A BEETLE! ARE YOU REALLY RETARDED OR YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME!"_**

Haku rubs he ear with a pinky, face still blank, "Haa, I'm not retarded but yes, I did that to mess with you. Is it working?" she asks, though its not much of a question as she was paying attention to a thread in her shirt.

The only other human in the room gapes at her metaphorical balls of steel, doesn't she know that she is digging her own grave at this rate.

 ** _"YOUUUU!"_**

"Me."

 ** _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AND I'M GONNA ENJOY EVERY LAST MINUTE THAT I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM AND THEN I'LL DO IT TO YOUR BROTHER AND THAT SHITTY DISCIPLE OF HIS AND THEN WRECK HAVOC TO ALL YOUR KIND!"_** The monster yelled to her face but the teen still stood there, face blank.

But if your not looking closely you won't notice the miniscule down turn of her lips and her eyes flashing golden and as the monster is currently enraged right now, he doesn't notice.

"Sorry, but I'm not physically as strong as my brother but..." the monster roars and then tries punch her face in, only for her to appear behind his back.

"I'm not that much of a slouch either."

 _SLAM!_

 _CRACK!_

And with one drop kick towards the floor, the monster exploded into guts and blood and pure gore under the small teen's foot, a spider webbed crater marking the force behind it.

 _'Tch. Now, I'll have to wash my shoes. Wait, I'll just make Sai-nii wash this, he should do some work once in a while.'_

While the small raven head was mulling about her dirty sneakers, the other man in the room was gaping at her, glasses askew.

He was... speechless, that one was a given, because since when did scrawny little girls can kick big strong monsters to pieces? It was... a sight to behold, his knowledgeable brain can't compute that such a thing was made possible with just one kick.

There must be something about their (the siblings) genetic composition that made this possible, didn't the girl said that her brother is physically stronger than her? If that is so, then he can't imagine how much of a monster the caped bald man was. This show of strength can't be possible for a human with that size, (though the Heroes have something akin to that strength, but the point still stands) even a creature created by the means of evolution cannot equal to their abilities.

How did they?

How did they do it?

How did they surpass the human limits?

The girl —Haku was it— said that what her brother said earlier (the standard strength training he did) is the truth. The secret to the man's great power.

But how can tha-

"Hey Mister!" a bland voice interrupting his thoughts and it sounded like it was close by.

The older man focuses back to reality and he stares down at the amber eyes of the teen that was now suddenly in front of him. He yelps back by her sudden appearance and quite nervous since this girl could probably squash him down, like a bug if the display of her power earlier wasn't any indication.

The unnerving stare makes him break into a sweating mess, no matter how undignified it may seem to a grown man like him.

"Y-yes what is it?" he ask cautiously.

She only gave him a bored look, "Your the one who created that," she points at undistinguishable mess left on the crater "aren't you? And so are the other ones who attack our home and this place, yes?"

Not being able to find his voice, he opted in nodding his head and gripping his injured arm out of nervousness.

"Well then, I'll get to the point." she crosses her arms over her chest, " **Stay away from my brother.** "

Eyes glowing to a brilliant gold flickering to bloody scarlet for two times was what he saw, a myriad of gold, red, blue and white light encased her body in an ethereal glow, raven hair having a mind of its own, fanning everywhere and lastly, the debris and rubble floating around aimlessly in the spacious room.

All in all it was terrifying because she was, she was, she's...

She's an esper!

The dread in the pit of his stomach spreads to his body, his face going pale as those glowing eyes stare at him as if he was just an ant.

The next thing he knows is that he was gasping for air and that his legs had crumpled underneath him, leaving him under the gaze of the deceptively young face.

"And the moment that you try to take him away again as your specimen, is the last moment that you'll be walking on this world, **understood?** "

The pressure in the air was immense but he tried his best to choke out a 'yes' and to his relief the pressure dissipated leaving him gasping for breath like a fish out of water, saliva dripping down his chin.

Once he has gotten ahold of his breathing he looks around to find himself alone at his facility's battleground

He sighs in relief as the danger was gone now and he rights his glasses on there proper place as he trudges in order to exit the room.

 ** _B-beep_**

 _'What now?'_ he lifts his arm to take a look at his high tech wrist watch thing.

 _'A message from Armored Gorilla?'_

The message reads,

To: Doctor Gen(i)us

From: Greasy Monkey

Doctor, I had been having trouble sending this message but, I must warn you of the subject's apparent sibling coming your way.

The subject's sibling is an androgynous spiky raven haired teen around 152 cm tall with amber eyes. Do NOT let their appearance fool you and they are HIGHLY dangerous.

The subject's sibling exhibits esper abilities. Very proficient in psychokinesis. And they also seem to have a pyrokinesis ability (white flames that can easily turn a substance into ash or completely disintegrate it). And lastly, the subject's sibling can procure a light blue crystal like substance, (has the components of a diamond and other resilient gem stones, the substance cannot be identified to any other element) that from what I've witness can help mend broken infrastructure to look anew and can be directed by the subject's sibling's need.

If such a person is sighted I recommend to NOT engage at all cost.

I render to be picked up immediately from the subject's dwelling in order to avoid further confrontation.

P.S. Please get me out of here before they get back I don't want to be made into a scrap monkey.

He couldn't help the reflexive eye twitch after reading the message. But before he let's his frustration get the best of him Genus breathes in deeply and let's it all out.

To hell with research and artificial revolution!

He power walks away from the dim corridor and into the light.

It seems like, I'll be the one who needs to change.

He stares at the ruins of the ones top part of his facility and to the forested scenery that he has chosen for its location.

He recalls what the caped baldy once told them when he revealed the secret to his power.

"Guys like you who mess with evolution, the new human race and crap like that will never make it this far! The true power of us human beings is that we can change ourselves on our own!"

That's what he said, but, could he really turn back now and change?

" **Stay away from my brother.** "

The cold emotionless voice echoes hauntingly through the recess of his mind making him shiver. He glances up to the now darken sky with a star or two dotting it and he sighs yet again.

Maybe I should give it a try.

Glowing eyes enters his mind's eye and he heaves out a shuddering breath.

Its worth the effort if I won't be facing that again.

And so, he with his little high tech wrist watch thing, he commands a small robot to get the Gorilla's head for him. He would only need that and building him once again won't be much of an issue. The now ex-doctor evolutionist, starts the gruelling task of trudging back inside to locate something that might patch him up.

He hopes that those cold eyes won't be the star of his nightmares from now on.

"What do you mean that the sale ended moments ago?!"

"Yeah! Sensei was here before the closing time of the discount sale. How is it possible that after Sensei waited patiently in line for so long that he wasn't able to get any when it was his turn to buy!"

"I'm s-sorry sirs, but you weren't able to meet the d-dead line." the poor saleslady cried out apologetically to the intense cyborg.

His eyes glowed, "Tell me what is the exact time that the sale ended."

"S-six o'clock."

"Well then, teacher approximately got here fifty-eight seconds and forty-nine milliseconds before Six o'clock, which means he has the right to buy your product." Genos says curtly.

Saitama nods vigorously, "Yeah, what he said!"

"B-but sirs I-"

"Where's your manager? This disservice to a prized customer shouldn't be tolerated at all!" Genos purged on, for the sake of his Teacher's groceries.

Saitama crosses his arms, "Yeah! And Haku wouldn't like it if we can't have meat for dinner this Sunday, I don't want her to be pis- unhappy as is. And she's a teenager, don't you know that they need protein for growing!" he argues at the panicking saleslady.

By now, the whole people of the market is paying attention to the scene, forgetting what they were there for.

And the manager was still nowhere to be seen.

As the saleslady continue to splutter and to the crowds surprise a raven haired child (what they see from her outside appearance) pulls at the bald man's cape getting his and his partners attention.

"Onii-chan?" they say, eyes impossibly big.

"H-haku!" Saitama yelps surprise, along with the crowd (but they are surprise for an entirely different reason ("They don't even look a like!" "Shhhh... That's rude, but I totally agree with you.")

Unbeknownst to them, Saitama and Haku are having a conversation with their minds (via Haku's telepathic abilities) and Saitama nods in understanding to the thing that they talked about.

"I'm sorry Haku-chan, but it seems like were not having meat for dinner tonight." he says smiling sadly, rubbing his sister's hair.

Haku gasps, "What? But you promised!" she pouted cutely to the man, earning 'awws' from the female population and some males where blushing. ("Mama can I have her?" a young boy asks his mother which caused her to giggle "No, sweetie we can't do that.")

This reaction causes Genos to be angry at his teacher's and his sister's behalf, "No Sensei, Miss Haku, you'll have the meat that you deserve. Let me-"

"No Genos, it's alright." the older man solemnly states. Then he moves closer to whisper to the blonde's ear (though it wasn't needed, for the cyborg's ears are very sharp)

"You should just go along with it, don't worry Haku will use her secret weapon so we'll surely win this." the afro haired blonde's eyes widened then he nodded.

 _I see, it might let me learn a thing or two from Miss Haku._

He glances down towards the little Miss' dirty shoes, something that didn't escape his notice.

She must have already defeated that Monster if she is here and Teacher seems to trust her a great deal too. She must be strong at her own right.

Yes, that's right he'll watch closely as how her Master's little sister would get them out of the situation as the victor.

 **Moments later~**

The trio walks away from the market to the apartment, Saitama was humming to himself with a satisfied smile on his face. Haku was leading the way a box of pocky in hand and a smile that reaches her eyes. Genos was following closely to the two, a look of bewilderment set in his face as he stares at the other teen's back.

He'd never seen a display like that... such a powerful skill to have in her arsenal.

Seeing that Haku in a new light, he makes his decision.

"Miss Haku, please teach me your ways! Please help me to become stronger!" the afro haired man declared bowing, gaining odd looks from the people in the vicinity, but paying it no mind at all.

The two siblings stared at him and then stared at each other, then the younger one spoke.

"If that's what you want Genos-san then I'll do what I can, but remember that some of my skills may not be compatible to your capabilities as you are a cyborg and not completely human. And please, just call me Haku. Your older and it makes me feel like I'm old. That, or I won't teach you."

Damn, why didn't I thought of that

Saitama chides himself.

"Alright, Haku-sen-"

"Don't call me Sensei or Master either." She adds quickly

"Alright. Haku... san."

"Well, that's better."

Saitama face palms.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi everyone! I am extremely sorry for being late in this update. But before you try and throw tomatoes at me here my reasons.**

 **First, I got hospitalized and almost died there but no worries, I'm very much okay now. Then there was school and coupled by my laziness well... yeah. Anyway, I hope you like this update 'cause I'm not really confident on this one.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review~**


	9. Chapter 09: Officially a Hero

**09 Officially a Hero**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not my property.

The supposedly hero exam is going in full swing with the lot of hero wannabes enlisting and such.

Saitama was nervously standing in line and behind him was Genos. He would normally be unfazed by the situation but he can't help the niggling feeling of having a lower ranking than of Genos. Not that he doubts himself in the strength department but, he isn't really confident when it comes to the written test part.

Genos had informed him (and Haku, because she doesn't really know nor care about the heroics) about what the test entails. The grading system is that you need to both pass at the physical and written parts in order to get into the hero business.

And he is dreading the written part, honestly he doesn't really care if the cyborg surpasses him in rank (though it would be quite embarrassing since he is the guy's teacher) and Saitama would definitely do his best to at least get an average score and that he doesn't really want to let his sister down. This is the chance to finally help in their financial problem, so that his sweet hardworking sister wouldn't need to work for the both of them anymore and just focus on her studies.

A tug at his sleeve halts his thought process and then he was staring at familiar amber eyes.

"Don't worry Sai-nii you'll do good. Genos-san and I have helped you and quizzed you on these things and you did great, so don't worry your little brain or it'll explode."

Haku looks at him with a serious expression that is rarely seen in her face "Besides, I'm pretty much sure that you'll pass and you won't fail at it. Because you've always been my hero since I was little."

Then she smiled that smile that could always make his stomach clench and make him feel warm and tingly inside. Beside him Genos stares intently at Haku and then glares daggers at the general male population in the room, who are staring at the small brunette.

She stands on her tiptoes and holds his face in her small hands and then plants a kiss on his left cheek. Afterwards, she hugs him tightly and let goes immediately, a much more prominent dash of pink on her cheeks as she pointedly looks to the side.

"A-and you w-wouldn't disappoint me either, because you've got that serious sister complex."

"I do not." He said halfheartedly.

Though he really doesn't have a sister complex. Why would he have one anyway, he means, yes, she has those pretty doll amber eyes, a super adorable smile that is brighter than the sun, dainty and fairy-like, an innocence that is as pure as her name (Haku's name means white), her singing voice that could only come from an angel, (she sings sometimes in contests, for the prize) that cute nose wiggle thing she does when she smells something delicious and did he mentioned her smile? That absolutely angelic smile of pure white innocence that she gives to him sometimes but that doesn't mean that Saitama has a complex to his absolutely positively beautifully sweet adorably cute little sister.

Absolutely not.

Staring at his suddenly affectionate sister, he can't help but feel the DETERMINATION flowing through him.

He will not disappoint her and he would definitely become an official hero.

The bald man steels himself, his face set in serious mode his sharp brown eyes filled with DETERMINATION.

"I'll go now alright, I need to do some work at this new place my old boss has finally got to open. So see you around." Then Haku walks away, hands in the pocket of her oversized hoodie.

When she was in a fair distance, Saitama remembers something, "Haku! Don't forget the celebratory dinner okay! I want all my favorites in there." His bold statement got some sneers and snide comments, but like always he doesn't really care.

"Of course! I already have it covered since yesterday. Be back to dinner and Genos-san," amber meets gold. "You're invited."

And with that, she exits the building not before subtly tripping (nothing but a little twirl of her finger) the men who insulted her confidence over her brother's success.

Haku stared at the newly minted establishment with a blank gaze. It was a new restaurant, suppose to be focused on traditional dishes and by her line up of skills she is qualified enough to pull a cooking show. Not just your ordinary cooking show though. Anyways, she pretty much nails this job, so she puts on her apron tying it in a knot and faces the curious crowd.

She thinks that people would be helpless when she pulls out her secret weapon only a few can resist it, but it doesn't matter, Haku is paid to get her job done and what a nice pay it was. Haku thinks of happy thoughts and sunshine (chocolates) as her lips starts to twitch upwards in a tentative smile and with the power of youth on her side she pulled the right look.

The usual bland face was all but gone, amber eyes alight with a little twinkle. The change of expression has an instant effect on the masses.

Her smile turning into a sweeter one, giving of sparkles and flowers to the people, the innocence hitting them in the face like a truck.

Easy.

Haku walked on by carrying bags filled with groceries. She was looking forward to the celebratory dinner and thinking about what she should cook for her brother.

As she had thought earlier, the gimmick was worth the effort and the heavy weight on her pocket proves that.

A force suddenly pushed her forward and she stumbled to right herself, her eyes narrowed at the muscled man who pushed pass her.

"Hey!" She called out.

The man carried on as if she hadn't heard her.

Tsk.

Meanwhile, at the corner of the street a certain silver eyed ninja watch the seen with pitying eyes. Thinking how the kid was already robbed blind and there is no way 'he' would be able to get that money back.

And if only he knew.

The small teen glares and promptly picks up a a flat rock by her feet, she puts all the groceries on her left arm and with great force, Haku throws the rock at the back of the thief's head causing the lumbering man to fall forward and pass out.

The bystanders spares a wary glance at her way as the ravenneth calmly walk towards the fallen man with great purpose, but a brave soul stops her on her path.

"W-what do you think your doing? I know that he pushed you but there's no need for that." The other people agrees with him silently.

Haku only gave him a blank stare "How am I going to get back my valuables if I didn't do that?" She said as she side stepped the male and continued on her path.

The man glance at her confused and gapes as the 'boy' rummage the thief's pocket pulling out a wallet and a slick phone.

"H-hey what are you?!--"

The phone thrust under his nose was turned on letting him see the wallpaper of the smiling 'boy' and an equally smiling bald man after a moment the wallet was thrust open to his face to show the teen's school ID.

The man freezes for a moment and suddenly realizes what has been happening after all.

He points at the currently passed out body lying on the pavement "That man is a thief!" He yells, voice breaking at the end.

The people on the sidewalk erupts in a buzz, trying to find a hero to take the guy in.

And as the crowd panics, the raven haired teen sighs and escapes the seen calmly like nothing happened going unnoticed by everyone except for the silver eyed assassin that is now eyeing her in a new light and interest.

She feels the gaze but doesn't comments on it.

Saitama looked on to the peaceful scenery before him, thoughts going back to what happened during the examination and its result.

As he was expecting earlier he got a lower rank than Genos, he was a bit embarrassed, after all he was the sensei, but he guesses that he saw that one coming with the written test and Genos being a cyborg and all. Robots (though he was only half of it) was supposed to be smart aren't they?

And Genos is one smart guy, with all his complicated words and mumbo technical lingos.

But still, he managed to pass (the lowest B rank, better than a C rank he muses) and that one is really important, can't let his sister down after all.

As he was lost in thought he felt a hand chop go down his head that made him blink in stupor (albeit not really getting hurt by it). He turns around only to see the snake suit guy from earlier. He didn't really get his name (he rarely does) earlier and he could only blink in confusion as the man says something about rookie crushing and him not cut to become a hero and a lot more stuff that he doesn't really care about.

'He talks to much'

Saitama turns around completely ignoring the man hoping that he would just leave him alone. Then he heard the suit scream at him for his disrespect for his 'senior' (not really, because he started out much earlier) and on instinct he dodges the attack and retaliates with a swat of his hand that sends the man flying to the bushes.

Saitama stares at him for a moment then shrugs, after all he was the one that brought this to himself, so its not his problem his just defending himself right?

And without further a do, he trudges excitedly to their home.

Saitama is currently trying to stop himself from drooling (because that's bad manners) at the delicious spread that his absolutely wonderful sister of his prepared. Speaking of his wonderful sister, she is currently putting down the appetizing plate full of sushi rolls. His sister really did go all out on this one (she always does on his birthdays, though he is confused when she doesn't even bother with hers and sometimes even forgets, it is beyond him) not that his complaining.

This is another check on the checklist why he was one lucky brother to have her as his sister.

Haku only looks at him with eyes shining with amusement and pride while her face continues on with its blank state.

She looks at Genos who is scribbling madly on his notebook while muttering to himself about the 'secret to their strength' and 'samples' that had her slightly confused. Meh, it was probably just about the training and stuff.

She had always found amusement on Genos' reaction to every little thing that her brother does and says and she safely concludes that he is one of those overly serious types. But meh, it's not really her problem that he makes conclusions out of nothing and that he wouldn't really improve since his mostly robotic anyways, her brother's way might work on an average human (after all her brother is just an average Joe before the whole training, but she's not really sure if it works with everyone).

It's not her problem.

"Genos-san please stop what you're doing and let's eat. It's a lot more delicious that way." She says monotonously, as the other teen nods his head and stops what he has been writing.

"Thank you Haku-san, for inviting me on this celebratory dinner despite me not being part of your family and intruding." The blonde says in a formal tone, which causes her lips to turn down a bit.

"You are not intruding Genos-san, you are now a part of this family whether I like it or not, you are my brother's pupil, and their teacher is their second family is it not?"

Genos suddenly stands up and bows his head "You are right I am very sorry for--"

"ENOUGH!"

Both of them turns to the impatient bald man.

"Can we just eat already?"

That quickly ended the conversation and the three of them feasted at the men's achievement.

After all they had both become officially a hero.

A/n: Hi guys not dead yet, sorry for the late update but school had been slowly killing me, my computer completely died on me (and all of the chapters has been deleted) I'm currently preparing for my upcoming scholarship test the next month and I hope that I would pass it.

Shorter than the last one but I hope you enjoyed at least and don't forget to leave a comment!

Bye~


	10. Chapter 10: His Disciple

**A Few More Levels**

 **Chapter 10: His Disciple**

 **Disclaimer: As said before I do not own anything at all and it is created by the wonderfully great One-sama**

* * *

The heat of the sun bares down to the barren rocky land with a withering intensity. Amongst the heat of things two men are standing far apart from each other staring at one another, the other with an intense stare and other seemed rather bored out of his mind.

Well, he was actually thinking about what the blonde said earlier. Popularity, ranking and his hero name which he dearly hope wasn't about his appearance.

"Sensei, thank you for agreeing to this little bout." The blonde spoke intensely.

"Sure Genos, I'm your teacher aren't I and this isn't a real fight so I have no worries. After this we go get lunch alright?"

"Of course Sensei. But please take this seriously and fight me with all you've got."

Up in the air was a floating small person looking very much as excited as the other guy mentioned before. Which wasn't very much.

The amber eyed teen levitated lower, hovering from the ground between the two men. She stares from person to person as Haku raises her hand above them.

"Alright, at the count of three." As she blandly said that, the blonde cyborg readies for a stance as some parts of his body started glowing and the air around him started to simmer and hum with heat.

And the other yellow jumpsuit wearing bald man just stands on his place as his white cape blows dramatically from the nonexistent wind. His face also showed its default boredom but there was some hint of curiosity in them as he stares at the blonde.

The small raven head just sighs, wishing that she should have brought something to eat (it is nearing lunch) or to cool herself from the sweltering heat.

Until she got a bright idea.

"Wait a moment please." The teen says to the both of them as she lowers her hand.

Haku immediately removes the blue baggy long sleeved shirt over her shoulder to reveal a simple white tank top underneath.

And also her very obvious curves and chest area.

"Haku, put your clothes back on." The caped baldy told her with his brows furrowed.

"No, I would not. I don't want to bake myself in this heat. And I'm wearing something."

"Listen here you—"

"Three."

 _SCHWOOOMMM!_

"Damn you chibi."

The blonde cyborg zooms quickly to Saitama with great speed aided by his new specs and the Saitama immediately tilts his head at the punch.

Genos stops his forward motion by using his hand repulsor to turn towards the baldy and moves again to attack him relentlessly.

Saitama merely stands there not moving an inch from his place only moving the necessary body part to dodge Genos' assault. He watches his new disciple with wonder in his eyes as the cyborg circles around him for an opening to attack.

All that action only happened in mere seconds after Haku decided to start the fight. She watches boredly as the two powerhouses go at it as she dodges oncoming debris.

She later notes that she would get back on her brother for the chibi comment.

But for now she'll just watch the show.

(With the help of her powers, she tripped the currently running Saitama to fall on his face)

"Damn you Haku!"

He quickly dodges an attack that could have incinerated him, it was so close only missing him by a hair.

(Though he doesn't have one)

"That was a close one. Could have burned my clothes." Saitama spoke with relief in his voice, only to get another kick flying towards him.

And as he was mid air Genos prepares for his destructive attack that could make his teacher fight him seriously. When he landed he placed his arms together and the metal pieces rearranged itself for his signature and improved attack.

"Incinerate!"

 ** _BOOOM!_**

Huge stream of flames came out of his palms easily disintegrating the part where the attack hit.

 _'Did I get him?'_

Genos thought as he scanned the whole blasted area for a sign of the bald man.

"I win." A voice came from behind as a finger pokes his cheek.

Genos slightly surprised, whirled his head to turn around swiftly, his unusual eyes landing on his teacher who is a few feet away.

After recovering from the surprise Genos narrows his glowing amber eyes at his new teacher. "Sensei,"

"Ahn?"

Haku silently lands on the ground as she can tell that the fight would be over soon. It's clear that Genos is over estimating himself if he wants her brother to put more effort to their spar, if Saitama did that at the beginning then the spar would have been over.

"Have you forgotten the rules of this bout?"

"Huh?" Saitama inquired, because he was sure that he didn't break any of it.

Genos continued. "Dodge all the attacks that you can dodge. No fooling around and take the bout seriously." His mind flashed towards Saitama's playful poke in his cheek.

"Do not hold back and fight me until I can no longer fight."

He readies his stance as he thought of the displays of unbelievable strength the bald man had shown him the first time they met each other and the moment that not even Saitama could explain how he got so strong. This fight is his only chance to have a measure of how it happened and how strong the other man is, so he really needs Saitama to take it seriously.

"Show me no mercy."

With those uttered words, Saitama was quick to lessen the gap between them. Surprised, Genos reacted with a kick that Saitama swiftly dodged.

A shadow was casted on Saitama's eyes when he faced the blonde and Haku was faintly alarmed with the development.

At that very moment Genos felt something he had almost forgotten after being turned into a cyborg.

Becoming a cyborg blurred the lines when it comes to emotions and feelings, no matter how brilliant the old doctor is. No matter how much he tried to retain the Genos that was him from before he would never be the same again.

But this feeling, he remembers it well. Even if he was mostly mechanical he could still actually feel it.

It was a bit surprising.

The same feeling he felt when he can't do anything as he watch the people he knew since childhood got killed by the rouge robot. The same feeling he felt when that _thing_ was getting closer towards them as they helplessly run and plea for someone to help them. The cold feeling of dread, helplessness, quick heartbeats and frozen nerves. The feeling of death staring right at you in the face.

Like the time, that he thought that he was going to die that day along with his friends and family. His inability to do anything with the situation, the feeling of undeniable _fear._

Genos knew that he might die by the fist hurtling towards him.

No, that's a miscalculation.

He _is_ going to die.

With wide eyes, Genos is unable to dodge the oncoming punch with how fast its moving. For him, the punch seemed like it was moving in slowmo despite the fact that it was actually pretty fast.

Haku was ready to teleport Genos out of the way but refrained to, after all this is her brother. She trusts him more than she trusts herself. Saitama wouldn't do something like that, and it is obvious to Haku of what he is about to do.

The punch didn't connect, stopping by a centimeter from the blonde's face but with the force the punch is packing, it created a great amount (an understatement) of wind pressure causing his hair to fly back as the whole area behind him burst into rubble and dust.

His sensitive ears was still ringing at the howling in the air when the punch abruptly stopped near his face.

It was terrifying.

Genos just couldn't wrap his head around how he was still whole and not blown to bits like all the other opponents Saitama have faced. He knew from the moment that he missed his kick and the bald man was already at his back that he messed up big time. The fear for his life still lingered but the crash of relief coupled by the soft tap on his forehead grounded him to reality.

He is still alive.

"Come on Genos, let's go get some udon." Saitama said with much enthusiasm as he walks away with a spring on his step.

Genos blinks at the sight of his new teacher's back as he thought about how he could've died at that time. Looking at the destruction left behind him, he was awed and frightened at the same time of how one man can be so strong.

The blonde looks ahead to catch the distant back of Saitama.

 _'He isn't even using his whole power, just how strong is Teacher?'_

 _'Strong enough to kick our butts if you don't hurry up.'_

Genos jolted at the sudden voice in his head and looked down at the young teen (that he defenitely knew that wasn't there before) beside him.

The raven head sighs and grabs a hold of his metallic risk not even flinching at the still hot metal. "Come on now, quit gaping at him like that. I'm hungry and this place is very hot." she pointedly eyed the huge burn patch on the ground and then at him.

"Haa, let's catch up to that baldie." With that said, the girl lets go of his arm and walked towards the direction her brother went to, expecting him to follow.

Genos quickly catches up to her after a daze moment a question springs from his mind.

"Haku-san, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it Genos-san?"

"How is it that you are able to use telepathy when you already exhibit psychokinetic abilities?"

There was silence and for a moment Genos thought that the other teen wouldn't deign him an answer.

"Let's just say that my abilities are... varied compared to other Espers." Her answer came out stilted and unsure something he wouldn't expect from someone so sure of herself.

The first time Genos met Haku he thought of her as someone rude and unfailingly polite at the same time.

Rude, because she had insulted his Sensei so easily (and with a straight face at that) and polite because he addresses Genos with politeness and maturity for someone her age.

The look in her eyes is something unusual too.

They aren't the eyes of a young teenager still in their puberty, they're all tired and old and cautious. He had observed that the younger teen would always survey her surroundings as if searching for any sign of danger. She would always watch the one talking to her closely for any tells of lies and deceit in their words. And not only that, her body language may scream relax and bored all the time but the blonde can clearly see the times when it stiffens at a sign of possible threat around them.

It shows just how... jaded the younger teen is, making him curious of what might have happened in the past.

Then there's his Saitama's obsessive adoration towards her. It was clear as day that the man clearly loves Haku, he even threatened Genos (this happened when Genos proposed to live in the apartment building with them and coincidentally the ravennette wasn't around) to, _'N_ _ever_ _lay a finger on her, got it.'_ so since then the cyborg never made any sort of skin (not that he has any) contact with the girl (unless she initiates it) in respect to his teacher's wish.

But Genos was curious about the two so he investigated what are they trully made of, if they are wholesomely human with no genetic mutation.

So, he got a sample of their DNA from their saliva.

DNA itself is the blueprint of the genetic makeup so if anything is strange in there's he would be able to know.

What he found out was a surprise and at the same time not at all.

The both of them are completely human.

But that wasn't really the surprising part of it.

Haku and Saitama are not biologically related.

Genos even repeated the test numerous times just to make sure.

But the end result was the same every time. Negative.

And the next thing he knew he was scanning their facial feature for any sign of relation and differing them from one another.

Haku was fair skinned with a heart shaped face, high cheek bones that has a natural faint blush, an aristocratic nose and wide almond shaped amber eyes framed with thick lashes. She is petite with a mature body. Overall conclusion: Someone who is considered appealing to many.

Whereas Saitama was tanned skin with an oval shaped face, average cheekbones, a straight nose and narrow brown eyes. He is with average height and lean muscled. Overall conclusion: Someone who is considered average, with no outstanding feature.

The only thing the two shared is their hair color. According to the framed photo in the entrance of the apartment Saitama used to have spiky black hair and Haku used to have long wavy black hair.

Their eye color can be... considered, but that's by a long shot. The other was a rich amber color and the other was just plain brown.

Not incredibly alike but both of them are in the same color spectrum.

Aside from that, they don't have any further resemblance from each other.

But despite the truth of being biologically unrelated (Do they know or not? Genos is leaning towards the first one of the two) the bond between the two just screamed SIBLINGS.

From their interaction and to how they clearly know each other. The blonde might be 95% mechanical now but he can clearly tell the love and care the two shared one another. They are a family that are now consisted of two (The man told him that they moved away from their parents when Saitama went to college, but the man never mentioned where the couple lives).

Something he used to share to his long gone family.

A grab in his hand halted him from his train of thought. "Genos-san were already here." Haku's familiar voice entered his ears, it seems like he was so lost in thought that he lost track of their surrounding, a fatal mistake on his part.

"Oi you two, quit standing there already. I'm starving here." His Teacher spoke quite irritably as he peak at them from the doorway.

"Yes Sensei."

"Haa, its not like you're the only one."

"Yeah, yeah just get inside already. I saw a promo in there menu that if you get to finish a bucket of udon in 10 minutes you get it for free. So how about it?"

"Sounds great, but don't throw up midway." Haku said as they both entered the establishment.

"I'm not gonna throw up that would just be a waste, if anything you're the one who might throw up."

"Haa, are you challenging me?"

"What if I am?"

"Alright." Haku nods to her brother from across the table and looks at Genos beside her seriously.

"Genos-san, defeat Sai-nii for me and if you win I'll humor you in that proposed spar."

Genos perks up at this and narrows his eyes seriously at the other teen. "Very well." Its a chance to finally see what the young woman is capable of.

The bald man points at her accusingly. "Hey! That's cheating!"

A brow raises. "I never said that I would be the one taking the challenge."

"Tch. Smartass."

Haku rolls her eyes at this, not falling for the bait. "Sure am."

Genos watch their interaction with a keen eye and he could say that the two might antagonize one another it is only in jest and not a means to insult the other. He clearly read Miss Haku wrong when they first met.

The siblings (and yes they are, even if their Deoxyribonucleic Acid might say otherwise) are both shrowded in mystery, the younger more so.

And the blonde intends to solve the puzzle and find out the true meaning of their strength. But for now...

"Here you go, if the two of you finish it on time you'll get it for free and oh, here's your beef ramen little missy," Haku's brows twitches at this but the young waiter doesn't seem to notice, too busy at impressing her with a smile and staring at her curves.

Genos and Saitama gave him a death glare for his efforts. The smile faltered and his eyes went back to the brunette's face.

The guy clears his throat and continues "And since your cute and your companions are doing the challenge you'll be getting a discount according to the chef himself!"

Haku seems at lost with it. "... Cool."

"I shall leave you to it then. Enjoy your meal. " The young man left them with a wink and a charming smile.

"What a creep. That's why I told you to keep your jacket on."

"And bake myself on that heat? No way. That's just asking to get a heatstroke and by the way Genos-san is on the lead."

Hearing those words the man stared at Genos whose rapidly shoving noodles at his mouth with so much determination.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Haa, the competition started as that weird guy left. Didn't you notice the timer?" The girl pointed idly at the egg shaped timer that could only be mocking him.

Without further ado he started shoving noodles down his throat with as much speed he can as he swallow rather than chew.

* * *

But in the end he didn't really win and embarrassed himself by throwing up half way. Haku had to magically vanish the udon in his bucket despite her reluctance to do so, it was such a waste. They would be paying for it if she doesn't though and they happened to be in a tight budget and in due to pay their bills. Genos got the promised spar he was hoping for but before there peaceful night ended they got a visit from a certain model.

* * *

 **A/N: So... this story ain't dead yet. I just got a lot of things going on with my life. The graduation, getting my CAT result (not to brag or anything I got in with a 97% at that test.) and trying to stay alive from boredom, there's the event of my phone giving in to the clutches of disrepair and finally I lost my inspiration to keep writing this.**

 **I don't really feel great with this chapter but I hope that I could get back to the swing of things. And then there's also my Seven Deadly Sins fanfic that I still haven't gotten around to write. Anyways this is all I got for now so bare with me till I got the time to write more.**

 **See you guys next time~**


	11. Chapter 11: Shinobi Troubles

**A Few More Levels**

 **Chapter 11: Shinobi Troubles**

 ***-*-*-*-***

"So tell me Gnai-san, why do I have to come with you again?" Haku said, boredom and exasperation clear in her voice. Her piercing amber eyes drilling holes to the orange haired teen in front of her.

Gnai turned towards her, blood red eyes filled with mischief. "To spend time with you of course! The boys get to have a night out with you, so why can't I have a girl's day out with you?" The girl pouted for emphasis.

Gnai, just like Haku, is a teen with androgynous features. Her shock of orange hair was cut short, barely brushing her slim shoulders with some of her bangs sitting at the middle of her forehead in a 'V' while the side bangs hugged her rosy cheeks in order to showcase her large sparkling ruby red eyes. Her colors are very eye catching, paired with her lightly tanned skin and Gnai knows that she does look good. Very unlike her petite friend who's so clueless to why people admire her so much.

"Please stop doing that, its scary." Haku deadpanned.

Gnai continued to pout even more. "Mou~ Stop being a meanie butt Haku-chan." The pout was replaced with a smirk and a hand was suddenly cradling the raven head's chin. "But I guess it's alright as long as it makes you happy my Ha. Ku. Chan~" Her half lidded eyes zoned towards Haku's lips, her voice drawling in a sensual purr.

"Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!! That's so hot even if they're both guys!!!" A teenage girl cried out, she had been eyeing the two beautiful people when she first saw them walking together.

Her friend beside her quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I think those two are girls, they're too pretty to be boys."

Another girl stepped in, "That's the point! What makes it more hot is that we don't know if they're extremely cute boys or really handsome girls or whether one of them is a girl and the other is a boy! Don't you think that it's exciting!" She said to the sceptical girl from before while all the other girls nodded at her explanation.

"I... ah, guess so?"

As for Haku, she's completely unaffected and utterly unimpressed. She expertly ignored the swooning females in the background, and shoved the other's face away from her.

"Now that's just creepy Gnai-san." Haku said while walking away from the older girl, not bothering to look back at the redhead. Because if she did, the girl would take it as a go ahead to do her 'advances'.

Yes, that's right. Haku is not completely oblivious to flirting and such, she just chose to ignore it.

(Or most of the time she wouldn't recognize it as flirting if it didn't hit her in the face, she didn't realize that Gnai was flirting with her until her (un)friendly albino friend Hana pointed it out.)

It's easier if she just ignores it, though sometimes it only encourages some people to do it again and again until she finally explodes out of frustration.

Though usually the most persistent ones gets a smile from her other older sandy haired friend Side that would get them to back away. A threat of bodily harm and face reconstruction from Hana would get them to not even look at her. The social ruination threats that came from Gnai, Aoih and Jiro is a sure fire way for her to not see them again. The infinite blackmail materials from Geon would see them stir clear at the sight of her. And lastly, the Subtle push of a pinky finger courtesy of her older brother.

Emphasis on the word _Subtle_.

Those above mentioned are the most effective methods of getting rid of the butter(flies) hanging around her without her doing anything.

"Oh don't be like that~ I haven't seen you since forever."

Haku took a turn and continued walking. "We saw each other yesterday and the day after that. I don't know what you're talking about."

"But Aoih-kun and Side-kun was with us, can't I get an alone time with you?" Gnai caught up to her and peered down towards her face, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. The older girl is a good six inches taller than her and Haku knows that the carrot top know that she doesn't like it when people look down on her.

She's not short thank you very much, everyone's just too damn tall!

Without looking to her companion Haku answered. "Technically, we can't have an 'alone time' with each other since Earth is full of living creatures." She gave a sideway glance to the dumbfounded girl.

"And the definition of 'alone' is that you are by yourself. Which by extension if we're together, there can never be an 'alone time'." She looked ahead once again, not an inch of emotion on her face, but there is something dark stirring in her amber eyes.

"Unless every life on Earth has come to an end, you can never really be alone. Plus," The far off look in the raven haired teen's eyes made the other wince internally, it's her main reason why they are hanging out together today.

To get rid of the dark haze that had clung to her friend since the last two weeks. Haku going on a tangent and saying more than ten words per sentence is a clear sign to this behavior.

With an unknown emotion in Haku's voice, she whispered, "The pain of being alone is not an easy one to bare."

(Naruto, anyone?)

For a moment Gnai thought that the girl's eyes flashed an alarming red (much brighter than her own), but when Gnai blinked it's the same warm amber that she's used to.

She must've been seeing things. Yeah, that's the only explanation for that and besides, Gnai didn't get much sleep last night so that's probably it. She stayed up giggling on what she and Haku would do today and ended up awake for hours.

With a laugh, she dismissed the thought and busied herself in lighting up the mood. After all, this is what they've all planned.

To keep Haku away from work, let her relax and get rid of those pesky gloominess away from her super adorable, oblivious, apathetic, sarcastic and youngest friend.

She's gotta live up to the role of being the 'Mother' of their group somehow you know, and being the 'Mother' sure isn't easy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How come me, asking for an 'alone time' with you, started of your classic smartassery 101 explanation to dark emo all of a sudden." She narrowed her eyes to a glare but the smile on her lips gave the expression away. "I don't know if I should be impressed or be annoyed with you right now."

The haze from before dissipated for the time being, a new shine alighting her irises. Haku scoffed, "Why not both? You change your mood constantly enough."

Gnai was about to say a witty reply but something white and yellow zoomed in, almost knocking her off if not for Haku's supportive hand.

"What's Sai-nii doing around here?" The ravenette asked no one in particular, her eyes focused on the fast moving blur in the crowd.

At the mention of Haku's brother, Gnai withheld a shudder, remembering the time when she first met the man. The girl could still remember the cold emotionless eyes staring down at her thirteen year old self along with the guys. The promise on those dull brown eyes froze them on the spot despite the smile on the man's unassuming generic face, if anything, it made him all the more sinister.

Saitama might be a doting older brother to Haku but to them, his nothing but a cold hearted demon with an even colder set of eyes.

Saitama was more lenient to Gnai when he learned that she was actually a girl. But when he learned that Gnai doesn't mind whatever gender she flirts with, he would always give her the _look_.

It's certainly effective.

Shaking her head, the orange haired girl laughed nervously as she takes a quick look around the crowd to make sure that the bald man was nowhere in sight. Seeing that there's no generic faced egghead, Gnai sighed in relief and immediately took the hand of her younger friend.

Gnai gave Haku a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Come on Haku-chan! The oversized hoodies are not going to run towards us." The older girl said while tugging the petite teen towards their usual clothing store, but because she wasn't really looking where she was going, Gnai bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to —" Gnai rubbed her abused forehead that took a hit from a pointed chin. She raised her head to look at the man properly (the hard muscles she felt gave it away) to see silver eyes bearing down at her in annoyance. The purple markings on the man's cheeks made his silver eyes even more noticeable and Gnai noted with a faint blush on her cheeks, that the man was quite handsome if not for the scowl marring his face. He was a few inches taller than her with his bangs framing his face and his black hair done in a top knot. The young man's dark street clothes fits his dangerous aura quite well and she later notes that the clothes he was wearing was the same brand that both she and Haku wears. That and the sword strapped on his back.

"Aren't you going to get out of my face?" The dark haired man intoned, his voice laced in annoyance and impatience.

Looks like he's one stylish jerk with asshole on the side. Definitely takes out his handsomeness.

Gnai's eyebrow twitched but nonetheless smiled. "I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't really looking where I was going," "Tch. Obviously." Wow, he really has some attitude. Her eyebrow twitched again. "I apologize for it."

The man sneered at her. "You better be woman, just watch where you're going next time." With one last look, the jerk went on his merry asshole way.

.

.

.

Or he did if it weren't for a snide remark.

Haku scoffed. "Haa, you weren't looking where you're going too Ninja-san." The man froze when the teen casually referred to his profession like it was just the weather, at that moment, he was thinking about how the other could've possibly know that.

Little did he know that Haku was just referring to his shirt (the shirt says 'Nin nin De Gozaru' which basically means 'I'm a Ninja') and not exactly what he is.

He turned his head towards Haku but didn't bother to face her entirely, a hand subtly posed near the handle of his sword. "Can you... say that again?" He said, silver eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh," one delicate eyebrow went up. "I didn't know you have hearing problems as well as your visual defect." Haku said drily, entirely uninterested even with the subtle threat on her person, it caused the other ravenette to growl lowly, silver eyes turning into slits and cat like.

Meanwhile, Gnai is panicking silently at the current situation. The air around the man screams danger and that couldn't be good for Haku, not good at all.

Haku lets go of her hand.

The dark haired man stopped growling as his lips quirked upwards into a 'child-like' smile that barred his pearly white teeth in full display. "Is that so? I couldn't hear you clearly up hear because you're so..."

Gnai crossed her fingers behind her back hoping against hope that the guy wouldn't say, what she thinks he's about to say.

 _Please don't say that word. Please don't, it would be much better if you just don't..._

With the 'smile' still in place, turning fully towards Haku, the young man spoke with a gleefully playful tone while he loomed before her size at a distance, his shadow casting over the petite teen, "sssmaaaalllll~~"

 _Oh shit! He said it._

Subconsciously, the people in the busy sidewalk stirred away from them, the crowd suspiciously talking in a much lower register than before and the air seemed to be frozen in place.

The orange haired teen could only close her eyes somberly, her free hands posed in prayer.

 _I pray for your soul and your pretty face. Before it_ ( **A/n: She's talking about his face.** ) _goes to heaven, I'll be sure to remember your face for the rest of my life. May the Goddess of beauty take it from her all encompassing arms._

Without further ado, Haku did something to make it clear that nobody and she means NOBODY looks down on her and calls her smaller than the single-celled Protozoa during the Precambrian Era.

.

.

.

.

.

She kicked him in the nuts.

Well... she wasn't really aiming for that, Haku was actually aiming for his right knee but he moved the last minute so it got redirected between his legs. They were both moving pretty fast so they can't really stop their momentum.

The ninja hadn't thought that the amber eyed teen would be able to follow his swift movements and the teen thought the same, the resulting collision sent white hot pain through the man's body making his eyes rollover and him almost blackingout.

He swears that it was far more painful than the what he calls the 'incident-that-never-happened-nor-be-named' incident or what he also calls 'paradise-jewel-rush' incident that was brought by a certain man named Saitama.

It was humiliating and it still is, specially that a shota boy lolita got the jump on him.

 _F-fuck..._

Haku didn't mind it though, it still managed to get the job done.

By that, she got him to kneel before her, quivering and shaking while holding his family jewels. The look on the ninja's face (was he crying?) almost made her laugh. Almost.

The slight twitch of her lips and the gleam in her eyes tell otherwise.

Gnai could only gape at the exchange. But after a moment she recovered, feeling rather conflicted, the red eyed teen doesn't know if she should laugh or pity the man.

The crowd was finally noticing the exchange and most of the men is taking pity of the guy, some even holding their respective region as if protecting it from some unseen force. The women and children however is in between laughing and taking pity of him, which only serves further humiliation to the professional assassin.

When he recovers, he vows to himself that he would slaughter all of them.

 _Let's see if you all would be laughing once I tear you apart limb from limb._

"Haa, look who's—" Before she could finish her sentence, something... unfortunate happened.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!! That guy's a pervert!" Someone cried, loud and shrill.

"He's attacking that poor girl!!!"

A man who was talking to his phone called out to the crowd. "Somebody call a hero and get this bastard arrested!"

Haku's clothes was hacked open, her gray sweater is now currently sporting a diagonal slash that starts from her left shoulder and ends at her right hip. At the time Sonic was moving to lop off Haku's head, Haku moved to kick him and got the sword redirected, slicing through her shirt but never touching her skin, one could say that she did that on purpose but no-one could ever tell. The bandages binding her chest fell towards the ground revealing a glimpse of her—

 _There goes my perfectly clean bandages, now I really need to buy new ones._

"Haku! Are you alright?!"

Gnai didn't know what exactly happened but she immediately took off her hoodie and shoved it to the nearly half naked girl, the orange haired girl positioned herself protectively in front of her friend, her crimson eyes no longer holding a hint of fear.

Her red irises stared down at the assassin with burning anger and abject horror. "Now you've gone and done it Saitama-san is going to..."

Through the haze of the pain Sonic's ears could only focus on one word that the teen had uttered.

Through gritted teeth he forced himself to speak. "Y-you know of the man called S-Saitama?" Slowly the black haired male stood up from his kneeling position with his legs shaking beneath him, but through great effort and experience he managed to stand up again without crumbling down.

"W-what? Y-you know... but ho— Saitama-san is going to, oh shit, shit, shit, shit..." And there goes Gnai's brain running off to the sunset of blood and despair.

The said sun being shaped liked an egg with a set of bland eyes.

Haku, knowing that her friend wouldn't be back 'till later, decided to intervene. "You know my big brother?"

Sonic's eyes widened at the knowledge, he didn't expect that the infuriating pretty boy— ah, girl would be related to his sworn rival of all people.

 _Heh. I could use this little shit to lure that bastard out._ The 'childish' smile went back full force and his malicious aura intensified. Unbeknownst to him, piercing amber eyes narrowed at his person. _Then, I'll kill him for all this humiliation and kill everyone else who dared to laugh at me._

"Now Missy, your brother and I have to finish something. So I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He took a tentative step towards Haku but a meaty hand clamped down on his right shoulder.

The hand came from the annoying presence he felt circling around them earlier.

"Now, now, I'll stop right there if I were you." A gruff voice said from above Sonic.

"Now what do you think," Sonic started, eyes glaring daggers at the buff man wearing a yellow tanktop with black random stripes. Interestingly, his hair and his eyebrows matched it. "you're doing?" Sonic shrugged off the hand on his shoulder.

"I'm upholding justice and arresting a perverted pedophile the like's of you, bastard."

"Get out of my way before I decide to kill you too." Sonic growled at him.

"Its the class C Hero Tanktop Tiger!"

"Yeah! He's sure to beat the crap out of that pervert!"

The larger man smirked arrogantly at him, crossing his beefy arms across his chest. "Hear that? Just come with me peacefully and I wouldn't have to use force. We don't want to break that pretty face of yours don't we?" The man even had the gall to raise his weird eyebrow and narrowed his eyes on Sonic's chest as if looking for something that isn't there. The ninja knows exactly 'what' he was looking for.

 _How... HOW DARE HE SAY THAT TO ME?!_ Sonic's eyes darkened as his killing intent shot through the roof. _I'll cut him up so badly that he'll be nothing but minced meat and blood splatter!_

With that thought, his face turned placid, not giving away any of his murderous thoughts and with one raised eyebrow he was about to reply, if not for the harsh gust of wind that almost toppled him over. Tanktop Eyebrow or whatever was blown away by it.

Pathetic. Tch.

When Sonic glanced back up to investigate the meaning of the force; he saw a very familiar billowing white cape, that awfully cheerful (unfashionable, if he must say) dandy banana jumpsuit, a pair of (painfully) memorable red gloves and red boots and of course, that irritatingly shiny bald head. One thing is different though.

.

He looks absolutely furious.

Tanktop Tiger was still getting ahold of himself, his head was pretty much suffering from its meeting with the pavement. He wouldn't be able to get up until later.

Meanwhile, Gnai is panicking to an impossible level, she wants to run but she can't just leave her friend right now.

(THEY STILL HAVE SOME SHOPPING TO GET DONE AND NO ONE GETS IN THE WAY OF HER SHOPPING WITH HER BESTEST GIRL FRIEND. EVER.)

(Not even her scary demon of a brother.)

Haku didn't even bat an eyelash when her brother came flying from out of nowhere, though the look on the man's face is concerning.

(Somebody's going to stay at the hospital for a few months, Haku would bet her chocolates on it.)

It's not an easy feat to anger Saitama, it takes a special kind of dedication and the right words (just call him baldy and see what happens) to get through his diamond hard skin.

Or it could be done by just simply doing something he deemed unacceptable to his only precious sister, Haku.

When Haku realized why the man was angry she held herself back from facepalming.

 _Stupid Siscon_. The teen couldn't help the insistent twitching of her right eye. _I can take care of myself dumbass._

A red glove settled on the ravennette's shoulder, "Tell me," narrowed dark brown eyes settled on amber brown eyes. "who did this to you?"

"Nobody, I tripped and snug myself on that metal pole over there." The girl pointed at the hazardously designed metallic contemporary statue thing outside a newly opened art gallery. Its spikes were really concerning and if you look closely, the supposed 'flags' adorning it were actually teared pieces of cloth of different color.

It was something alright.

"I'm not dumb, and you're not a klutz either. And if you really did tripped right there then," Saitama slightly opened the jacket Gnai hastily lent Haku. "this tear shouldn't be so diagonally straight and there are supposed to be threads sticking out from it otherwise, it looks more like it has been cut by a pair of scissors or something really sharp." He said while running a finger from the smooth tear on Haku's shoulder.

Saitama lets go of her shoulder and clenches his fists. "Now tell me Haku, who did this to you?" A palpable dangerous aura came from the man, his sharp features shadowed.

Bystanders were quick to take hurried steps away from the five were the action is centering on, all of them instinctively knew that if they stayed within the minimum of ten feet, they might get caught in the crossfire. They didn't know who the man is, but his presence alone could make anyone cower, the cold fury etched on his face only adds on the fearsome picture.

They didn't dare to ask who he was or why was he interrupting a hero's work, they're safety was more of a priority for them than curiosity.

Sonic only watched the sibling's interaction quietly, the foreboding feeling started to swell in his gut.

Haku pointed an accusing finger between the bald man's nose, almost poking one eye in the process, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who're you and where'd you take my dumbass brother?"

"It's me Haku, Saitama."

"No. You can't be him, you're too smartass to be him."

An obvious vein popped right under the man's brow. "Haku, this really is me. You can check my head if you want." As he said those words, he felt a slight nudge at his head and a bit of pain, more like a pinch, but it was gone before he even blinked. Haku's eyes were blown wide.

"No." She started shaking her head in horror. "No, I refuse to believe that a dumbass who can't even find a pretty obvious cookie jar that he himself bought would be able to say those same words three minutes and forty two seconds ago. My dumbass brother wouldn't be able to make that connection," she pointed at him accusingly once again. "and you're a smartass."

Saitama had had enough, he took a swipe at the girl's head, which she absentmindedly dodged, unknowingly letting the blow go towards someone else.

That someone else was Tanktop Tiger who had recently gotten up from his earlier smackdown. Now, he would need more time for recovery at the direct hit.

(Ha, wasted.)

Small hands gripped Saitama's caped shoulders and brought him down to her height. "Is that really, really, really you... Sai-nii?" The scared look in her too large eyes and the small quiver in her pouty lips, managed to calm him down and Saitama barely stopped himself from slapping his own face repeatedly for it.

His little sister isn't supposed to look like that (though it was admittedly cute), no one is _allowed_ to make her scared, even he himself is no exception.

His hands hovered frantically for a moment, then he finally decided to placed both of his gloved hand on each side of her face. "Come on now Imouto-chan, don't look at your Onii-chan like that." Saitama said softly, his eyes kind.

Another headache, this one more painful than the first, rang through his head and like before, it was gone before time he blinked his eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked carefully.

Haku could only nod wordlessly, worry bleeding off from her person.

They stayed like that for a full ten seconds until Haku decided to let go of the hero's shoulders and sent a mental message to her brother.

 _"Sorry if I thought you weren't you, Nii-san."_

 _"Its okay, I understand."_

"God, are you guys done with the drama?" A voice interrupted their staring contest.

But they both ignored the ninja.

"OI!"

A hand grabbed the infuriated man's shoulder and he glared at the owner. Gnai only shook her head and motioned her free hand cutting against her throat and pointed at the siblings then shook her head again. He roughly removed her hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

He would let them have their fun and after that, the ninja would make it clear to the hero that he could triumph over him.

He better say his last goodbyes now before it's too late.

"Sai-nii, why were you running around earlier?"

"Oh that, I was looking for something heroic to do. Yesterday, Genos told me that if a B Class hero doesn't do anything heroic within a week their rank gets lower. Because I'm the last one on the B-class, I'll get bumped into C Class if I don't find anything and this is the last day of the week."

Haku nodded in understanding. "Haa, so you didn't know about that until yesterday?"

"No. I learned it the day before yesterday."

A moment of silence passed through them, Haku's dead stare makes it clear that her exasperation level is at its peak.

The girl deadpanned. "I take that back, you're still a certified dumbass." Gnai's resounding facepalm cut through the air and Sonic gave her a 'have you gone crazy?' look.

The orange haired teen is used to it, she has to, with the type of company she keeps. The crimson eyed teen could practically feel the smartassery coming along.

"Why do you keep mocking me? Is it 'Mock your Brother's Day' or something? Because I'm not informed." Saitama crossed his arms over his chest, irritation clear in his face.

"No," Haku started, eyes half lidded and sleepy. "there's just a lot of things to mock you for." She said it all with a bluntness and subtlety of a nail through your pinky toe.

By that it means, none at all.

Sonic whistled at the huge obvious burn, he decided to let it play for a while, (not that they care) the little sister proved to be an amusing individual, he'll let her live this time.

Gnai is currently sporting a deadpanned face because she was dead on through her assumption. She just knows that there's more to come.

Haku isn't done yet. She knows.

Silence reigned as glaring red arrows struck his back and pulsing veins popped on Saitama's forehead. "I was just being honest." Haku said innocently, causing another onslaught of arrows (with the word **honesty** ) piercing through the bald man's body, his eyes shadowed. Sonic held back a snicker.

The man stayed quiet and Haku thought that she would get a loud disagreement from him like he usually does. It seems like he's a bit out of it.

Time to let out the big guns.

"Haa, guess you can't handle the truth." Haku finished, a giant red arrow piercing through Saitama's back, the word ' **TRUTH** ' was written in bold and capital letters.

The assassin laughed openly, Gnai held herself back from doing so. The other humans in the vicinity ignored them altogether for their strangeness.

The man, teeming with arrow heads, shook his whole body and angrily took out the arrows in a quick motion, he then turns to the one responsible for all the ' **truth** ' arrows with gritted teeth. "What the hell Haku! I'm no dumbass," "Yeah, you're a super dumbass, get it, because you're a superhero." Haku interrupted blandly but Saitama continued.

"And stop this behavior young lady. Is that how you talk to your older brother?"

"Obviously, I'm talking to you right now, not the air."

"Can you stop smartmouthing me for just one second?"

Haku went quiet.

...

...

"There, a second, just for you. I'm an easy person to talk to." Just as requested, she spoke after one second. Sonic's laughter echoed in the background. _This girl is a riot!_

Gnai was laughing through her hands, her shoulders shaking with the effort. It's funny to see someone else being the butt end of Haku's smartassery and dry sarcasm, though it's not funny being the butt end of it. She wonders where the other girl gets that kind of blunt honesty and balls to pull it off, because if the older teen was at the end of Saitama's glare, she would've melted in a pile of crap. Because that's (he calls them crap) what Saitama calls them.

She seriously doubts that innocent Haku understands dark and dry sense of humor so she would just label Haku as someone explosively blunt as a homing missile on its target. Its accurate, direct and destructive.

Saitama raised his hands up in the air in exasperation, calling in strength to whomever's up there. "Arggg... Why are you being so difficult?!" He brought his gloved hands at side of her face, squishing Haku's cheeks together.

Haku stared at him, dead in the eyes with seriousness, it looks ridiculous with her squashed cheeks and puckered lips. "Bwut everhy bewing ish compwex won itch owrn."

("But every being is complex on its own.")

"Godamnit!" Saitama lets go of her cheeks and raises his hands once again, Haku pays him no mind as she massages her sore cheeks. "I give up!" His brows furrowed together in concentration. Thinking back on how it all started and how did he even get here, arguing with his sister.

It took him a solid minute to figure it all out. His jaw clenched so hard that you can audibly hear his teeth clacking together, pulsing veins visible in his forehead his features sharpening, shadowed by the angle that he tilted his head.

 _Right, some perverted asshole cut off her damn shirt and exposed her to the public. I was asking which bastard did it._

The killing intent was back with a vengeance, pressing hard on the humans in the vicinity. Sonic stopped laughing and Gnai almost doubled over, choking on her spit. Cold sweat gathered at the side of her face and the teen felt like an animal in front of her natural predator.

Haku just stood there looking casual and right at her element. "Haku, stop stalling and tell me who did that to you." Saitama said, but more like ordered with the way he said it.

Unblinking, Haku crossed her arms "I can take care of myself." She sighs, long and exasperated. "But if you insist."

The teen lifted an unenthusiastic arm towards the apprehensive ninja's way. "It's that dude over there."

The tension increased tenfold and Sonic placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, body ready to spring into action in a moment's notice.

Was it just him, or the man seemed more dangerous and sharp all of a sudden.

"So it was _you_..." Saitama started slowly and the assassin's body coiled with the dark intent on the bald man's voice.

The hero focused his unfathomable dark brown eyes at the professional assassin, Sonic took a step back, drawing the sword on his back and took his stance, an excited grin on his face.

"Jack o' Lantern Panic!"

Sonic facefaulted and so did Gnai, the teen knows that the man's memory wasn't top-notch when it comes to names. Until now, the hero keeps getting their names wrong.

(Aoih's was just plain funny, the man calls him Aho (idiot) for goodness sake.)

Haku just facepalmed.

"What?" Saitama tilted his head confusedly. "Wasn't that your name?" He closed his eyes in concentration, trying to recall the disgruntled ninja's name.

"Panic, Panic. It sounded like one of those mainstream bands, Panic at the Fiasco or something." The man cluck his tongue together. "Who the hell cares! You!" The jumpsuit wearing man pointed at him accusingly. "Keep your Loliconning hands to yourself! My sister might look like one but there's a big difference."

He glared at him, filled with righteous anger, gesturing widely at his sister he continued, "She is stacked! She might be small and it might not be obvious but she has big boo— urk!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't call me small, you cue ball." Haku said blandly, like she didn't just punched her brother's groin.

The newly recovered Gnai gaped at her. She's really doing a lot of gaping nowadays, she should really stop doing it though.

Sonic, who was already up and ready to swipe the hero's head off, couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out of him.

Serves the bastard right.

Saitama was frozen still, doubled over and clutching his crotch area, if you listen close enough you can hear heavy breathing coming from him and his teary eyes were closed in pain.

"W-why? H-H-Hakuuuu..."

 _Now feel, what I have felt. Serves you right. Pftt... Hehehe... cue ball. I've decided, I'm not going to kill the brat... for now._

This is my chance. Without hesitation, Sonic ran towards the man, and in just a millisecond he was behind Saitama with his sword drawn out, poised to slice his head off.

"By the way, it's Speed of Sound Sonic bastard!"

The sword sliced through the air with Sonic's swing, making a wooshing sound as it neared its target. Haku remained unmoved even by the threat on her brother's life, but her eyes never left the agile man's form once, she trusts her brother enough to keep himself safe.

For the whole ordeal, the bystanders only saw Sonic in his initial position, disappeared, then appeared again at the doubled over the bald man's back as if he was teleporting. It was then, they discovered he was holding a sword and was going for the kill in one swing.

Someone let out a strangled scream and a choked gasp, the buff man on the ground twitched and Gnai held her breath.

.

They didn't really expect the clunking metal noise that reached their ears nor the pieces that fell on the ground after the assault.

They expected a rolling head and a lot of blood splatters, not a broken sword and a still breathing human.

The look of surprise in Sonic's face is clear as glass but it disappeared in a smirk and in a blur of movements that is too fast for a normal human to track, he retreated and sheathed the broken sword on his back.

Spitting some of the left over steel, the man straightened his stance, countenance serious. "Can't you see I was undergoing in something? That's just plain rude Panic-san."

An eye twitched at the wrong call. "It's not Panic, it's Sonic. Now you know how it feels to be punched down there, I call it karmic retribution."

"So what? That was an accident before and I said I was sorry okay. That doesn't mean you get the right to strip my sister and then try to behead me, isn't that too much?" Saitama said, waving out one red gloved hand in a careless gesture.

Another eye twitched. "It was just a coincidence that she was your sister and I wasn't really aiming for her shirt to fall off, I was aiming for her sh—"

"Shorts! You lolicon were aiming for her shorts!" Saitama growled, nose flaring with tick marks all over his face, the dark aura of death shrouding him.

Sonic looked incredulously at him, giving him a general 'Are you fucking stupid?!' look. "Wha— her shoulders dumbass! I'm not a pervert either!"

"But you didn't deny that you're a lolicon! I know that my sister is hella cute both ways, but for the record, she has _those_ ," he made a round gesture on his chest area "under all that baggy clothing and I know that you saw that earlier!"

The men that were still watching the shenanigan blushed at the hero's brash implication towards his sister's chest, and he was being loud too. The women (including Gnai) tutted and glared at him for this, he doesn't need to broadcast it to the public because what about his poor, sweet looking sister's shame.

The subject of their argument, Haku, stood indifferently at the side, eating strawberry milk parfait from the cafe beside where they stood. She got hungry okay, they were taking too long.

She just hopes that they start fighting and get over it already or she's gonna walkout, go shopping by herself, because she doesn't like walking around almost half naked, Gnai's jacket notwithstanding.

Sonic wore an upgraded version of the 'Are you crazy?!' look, which is the 'Holy shit! You are crazy!' look, but there's a slight redness on his cheeks. "Y-you don't say that stuff out loud about your sister, moron! And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a pervert nor a lolicon!" He brought out modified shurikens from one of his hidden pockets. "Enough of this!" His face formed a scowl.

"Exploding Shuriken!"

With great precision, the shuriken came whistling towards its destination, only for someone else to be hit by its surface causing it to explode like its namesake.

Tanktop Tiger fell in a burnt crisp. His signature hair still burning. Haku helpfully put it out by pouring water from the flower vase on the table of the same place she bought her parfait. The flames went out.

Nailed it.

"Gnai-san, I think it's better if we just go already. They need to sort their own stuff." Haku waved a hand in front of the ginger head. "Gnai-san?"

Blinking out of her stupor, she looked nervously to both men. "Come on, they're grown ups, they should settle their own thing."

"A-ah, I guess?"

Haku snorted, "Haa, let's go. I really need to by new clothes." The girl physically dragged the older teen with one hand, casually walking away from the on coming chaos.

She swears that her brother likes taking charge of anything related to trouble. Isn't he supposed to be a hero now?

 _"You better handle this or I'm dumping laundry on you instead of Genos-san, got that Sai-nii?"_ She mentally told her brother.

 _"Yeah, yeah. I won't forgive him for doing that to you, I'll teach him a lesson."_

Haku couldn't help but roll her eyes as she focused on listing off the stores that has a great discount with nice shirts. _"Whatever. I'm going to shop for some clothes with Gnai-san, I'll be back to prepare dinner with Genos-san."_

 _"Alright, take care."_ Saitama didn't look back towards their direction, he knew that the two teens were already apart of the crowd at this point. Closing his fist tightly and a look of severity on his face paired with his simpering anger, he posed as an intimidating figure.

His ready to pawn Sonic's ass.

 _"Hn."_

Saitama's eyebrow twitched _"Don't 'Hn' me young lady!"_

 _"Hn. I'm cutting you off." "HAKU—"_

And that's the end of their conversation.

 ***-*-*-*-***

Sonic got his ass handed to him in a gold platter.

He was sent to jail for sexual harassment, child abuse, public disturbance, mass attempted murders (from the idiot bystanders who didn't fucking run and just stood there) and illegally carrying his weapon in public.

The ninja was sent, still unconscious in the same cell of a well-known Class S hero, Puri Puri Purisoner and was dubbed Sweet Dumpykims by the said hero for the 'very sweet' and 'childish' smile that he has on his face when he was still knocked out.

(The others swears that it was neither sweet nor childish. That smile could only come from a demon and the guy was still sound asleep)

Sonic swears that he didn't screamed like a girl when he finally regained consciousness and saw the remarkable cleft chinned hero near his face, cooing.

But he doesn't deny the fact for almost poking out the man's eyeballs and then almost breaking the larger man's neck in one maneuver.

"I thought he was a monster." Sonic justifies his actions, with bluntness and wholesome honesty.

When asked why he tried to take Puri Puri Purisoner's eyes out he said it with the same straight face, but with an almost puzzled air around him. "I felt like I was wronged somehow." Then he looks away and tunes out everything around him.

He clenched his hands into a tight fist, thinking back at his fight (if its even considered one) with Saitama.

The man himself was stupidly strong, batting away and dodging his customized shuriken like it was nothing. He was particularly irritated when the man focused on saving the morons who just stood there waiting for their ass to be killed. Because he was a HERO.

(Why do people crowd around even though there's a clear sign of danger? Tch. Humans and their ingrained stupidity.)

Sonic knew that the bald man could've finished it already with one punch but he certainly didn't. But Saitama sure did gave him bruises, broken ribs and a swollen cheek for 'harassing' his precious sister.

Come on, how would he know that the annoying boy, er— girl, could be related to him?

They didn't even look anything alike. Saitama look as boring as hell and his sister, Haku or something, was anything but plain, though a bit too developed for a twelve year old kid.

(From a grocery store, Haku almost crushed the watermelon that she was holding. The brief flash of irritation confused her but she chocks it up as a sign for her oncoming period (she started having them last month, she's still trying to get used to it) and noted down that she would need to buy liters of strawberry milk, lots of chocolate and maybe add in her extra spicy chips. Those three always calm her down and keep her away from her 'fudge y'all I'm an irritated bitch' mode. This store better have her favorite brand.)

Anyway, something's off with that girl. Her gaze were too old and jaded. The silver eyed man could tell that she was dangerous just like her brother, and she masks it well with apathy and indifference.

(Dangerous people could tell someone of their own kind no matter how subtle they are.)

Earlier, when her friend bumped into him, the kid was already on edge, ready to swing at anyone who sets her off, which was the reason why he also became jumpy.

A mistake on his part for getting driven by his instinct.

If it weren't for her friend springing to give her the jacket, the girl's attack might've grazed him. Sonic felt, more than he saw her hand pierced through the air but it immediately averted when her carrot haired friend covered her.

And he wouldn't notice that at all if he wasn't looking at her intently beneath his eyelashes, their was no intent behind her movement whatsoever.

(Not to mention that he was also pretty occupied with his... thing (OMG! It fucking hurts like hell!) to be able to dodge properly, her preemptive strike had done him great damage.)

No hint of any malicious threat nor plain annoyance on Haku's part.

Just reflex to attack someone with no emotion at all.

A skill that a master assassin would have and even the silver eyed man was yet to have it. Sonic tends to get carried away during his kills, he can't help it, the rush of adrenaline going through his body, pushing himself to go even faster than before, performing, perfecting and inventing new techniques to improve his art, drives his excitement to the max and places the same radiant smile on his face.

It makes him curious who that Haku girl really is, and he has an inkling that she and Saitama aren't really siblings. Basing on her age she shouldn't be capable of erasing emotions completely, it's a feat only highly skilled mercenaries are capable of and it made him question how a civilian teen could pull it off like it was nothing.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the rusted jail bars in front of him, a small smirk stretching in his lips, making the large man wearing a knitted sweater swoon beside him. The girl is a mystery, and he intends to crack it open like he has done in so many others. He would hack her open and see everything she has to offer, to satiate his building curiosity, but he wouldn't be doing that until he see to it that her brother is defeated.

His curiosity could wait, he needs the taste of victory from defeating his greatest rival yet.

 ***-*-*-*-***

"Hey Genos-san."

"What is it Haku-san?" Genos looked up from his chopped onions to give his full attention to his mentor's sister. He noticed that she was acting off lately so he had tried to alleviate her stress levels by helping around and doing some of the chores.

When he started living with them, the blonde learned that the other teen works for multiple part-time jobs to help in footing the bills and it touched him that she does this in order to make Saitama's burden lighter. Haku had told him about how she and Saitama weren't actually siblings, that she knows that he already knows about it but she tells him either way so he wouldn't have to worry about her not knowing the 'secret'.

Genos was a little worried about that for days now and Haku might have noticed it and told him not to worry about anything.

She told him how she wouldn't pass off any gig that could earn her some money, just so she could help Saitama and not be a burden, after all, the man and his family took her in and treated her like she was apart of them, that she would do anything to repay them for their kindness. That she values her family more than anything.

What stuck to him echoing every now and then in his processor was the fact that she considers him part of her family now since the day Genos came in and declared that he was her brother's disciple.

Haku, he finds, is very kind despite her apathetic front. At this point, he is learning why his teacher had such devotion for her and it points back to her being such a caring individual.

"You can just call me Haku or Haku-chan now since we're family. I mean, you can if you want to."

"Then if so, can I suggest this proposition to you?" Genos stared at her large amber eyes and for a moment he saw her short dark hair turn longer, the tiny smile turning into a beaming wide grin and rich amber eyes turning into warm chocolate.

When he blinked the image was gone and it was Haku again staring at him imploringly. "I would also like to be called by my name if you will, Haku-san."

The smile stretched wider and warmer, revealing the dimple on her cheeks, her eyes crinkled slightly. "That's Haku for you, remember that, Genos."

Genos was left staring for a moment, memorizing everything he saw and living it to the file he would tackle later.

"Alright then, Haku."

"That's more like it." She grinned and went back to mixing her cookie batter.

Genos also went back to his chopping and the kitchen was devoid of any noise except for the sound of a knife hitting the chopping board and the rattling sound of a wooden spoon to a mixing bowl, the sound of an old mecha anime theme song rang in the background from the living room, followed by a thud and swearing.

"Why won't they just end it right now! Stop self-reflecting and just kick that Kaiju's ass already!"

They both ignored Saitama's voiced disappointment to the protagonist and continued on their cooking. Genos moved on to let the discounted pork to simmer and Haku finished decorating her cookies and was placing them in the oven.

"Genos?"

"What is it?"

"Were going to spar tomorrow, be ready, same place as last time you fought Sai-nii."

"Ah. Okay."

 ***-*-*-*-***

 **A/N: Hi, I ain't dead yet but college life is doing it just for me. Anyways expect more delayed than the already delayed updates because of this. I'm still adjusting through the whole change of lifestyle and sleeping pattern so bear with me please.**

 **Genos vs Haku is happening in the next chapter and someone else is also gonna show up, you guys are free to guess who that is.**

 **I bet you wouldn't expect this person.**

 **See you guys again on the next chapter!~**


	12. Chapter 12: Slipping Through

**A Few More Levels**

 **Chapter 12: Slipping Through**

 _"-something something talk-" -_ is gonna be them talking mentally from now on to avoid confusion.

* * *

 ***-*-*-*-***

* * *

A breath. "Ready when you are Genos!"

"Of course!" There was a buzz of heat and mechanical whirring.

"Alright, I want a nice clean fight! That means you Genos, don't grab Haku on anywhere unnecessary."

The blonde nodded. "Understood Sensei!"

Haku tsked at this. "Don't listen to him Genos! In a fight, you'll be on a disadvantage if you don't take the chances given to you. Because that chance might be a key to your victory, write that down on your Training Journal!"

The lights and the buzzing sound turned off as Genos whipped out his Training Journal. "...I see, take every opportunity to win. Don't let a chance to slip." He mumbled to himself, amazement clear in his golden eyes. "Haku really is a very example of this."

By that he meant, Haku never lets a gig slip pass her. No chance of letting money slip out of her hands.

"Hey! Who's your damn Sensei?! I am, right?! Not this chibi!"

 ** _SLAM!_**

"Quiet baldy or I'll permanently silence you."

Genos just let everything be, after weeks of spending time with this two, he has accepted their way of showing affection and irrate to each other, nothing short of a meteor falling from the sky would alarm Genos.

Though there's a possibility that that could happen, knowing who this two are.

Keeping his journal away on a bullet/fire/water/electric proof pocket, he took a stance. "I am ready Haku."

Haku paused mid sarcastic retort, "Hey Haku! I'm not done talking to you!" "Okay, let's get started."

 ** _SCHWOOOMMM!_**

Genos took the initiative and blasted Haku with heat. Once the smoke cleared, the teen was not in sight.

 _Where?_ It took him a split second to register that there was a kick flying to the side of his head and he was just in time to put up his arm in guard.

The force behind the kick sent him flying for a good few meters and it left the arm he put up useless. With that, he was immediately put on the defensive, kicks flying at him with great speed. Genos knows that he couldn't let another of Haku's kick hit him directly, the result wouldn't be ideal for him.

He tried to dodge rather than block but even so, some would graze him slightly, earning him scrapes here and there. The other teen's attack was relentless and Genos noticed that so far, Haku was only using her legs to attack him and for her petite size her strength is impressive.

But unlike her brother, she knows how to control the power behind each assault and even if she wasn't directly hitting the cyborg, the air pressure backing the attack was enough to cause rubble to fly living his field of vision spotty.

The kicks weren't random either, each one aiming for his remaining usable arm. _As expected of Haku, the combine use of strategy and execution leaving no movements useless. Each move has a purpose, but what if she uses her esper abilities alongside with it?_

"Try to keep up." That's the only warning he got before the girl ducked down to a low sweeping kick, a great change to her much higher assaults from earlier.

Genos wasn't fast enough to completely avoid her so he ended up on the ground facing the sky, but he was fast enough to roll away from the axe kick that left the earth in shambles.

Saitama whistled in appreciation for the damage, before the very start of the fight the bald man already knew who would come out as the winner. It's obvious that Haku was downplaying her skills to give Genos enough of a fighting chance while also being a great challenge. Not to mention, the girl has yet to use her arms and psychic abilities in the mix, because if she had, Genos would have lost before he could even blast off for an attack. Besides, Haku seemed to be planning something.

Her kicks had gone faster, the teen was now using her superior flexibility (superior to even her brother) to make her moves unpredictable. "Lesson number one." She spoke, no hint of emotion from her face.

Her movements slowed down, living an opening for Genos, only for his leg to be caught mid impact. "Don't ever underestimate your opponents just because their guard is down."

The next thing Genos knew was that he was bodily thrown to a cliffside, embedding himself on impact.

"Don't let your guard down either, and don't overestimate your abilities. That could lead to your defeat."

 _A lesson in the middle of a fight?_ Saitama smirked, _of course that smart girl would think of that._

"Lesson number two." She disappeared from his sight. Genos immediately removed himself from the huge chunk of rock, his thermal heat scanner working in a buzz, trying to locate the girl. He was also keeping himself mobile to avoid being a sitting duck.

"Always have a plan before attacking." A soft voice whispered to his left ear, working through his surprise, Genos directed his palm for another energy blast that was immediately dodged.

Haku dashed towards him, right arm raised for a punch. "Lesson number three," the cyborg was moving for a dodge but a sudden kick on his open side left him flying to the air and being embedded to another rock formation. "Avoid using the same moves."

The blonde was finding himself on a bind, the part where Haku kicked him caved in and because of this, he would have problems moving his right leg. Some of the wires connecting the leg to his torso is destroyed, causing delayed movements which is such a big hindrance in any fast paced battle.

Haku remained indifferent but a small frown was forming from her lips. "Same moves then it's a pattern, and if there's a pattern, then you're predictable, and if you're predictable you can be countered." She said while leisurely walking towards him, it didn't fail to irritate the blonde, but he knows that what she speaks off was the truth and he was at fault.

"That's not a very good thing when you're facing a stronger opponent. It could leave you dead if you're not being careful." Haku started levitating, rising higher and higher, until she's a good six meters above ground.

"Number four, always have an ace up your sleeve or sleeves." She raised her hand with one finger up, an aura of interchanging white, yellow, blue and red surrounding her.

Genos felt a force pushing him, digging him more to the rock surface, when he was about to be one with it, the force receded. It left him helpless and unable to move. "After all, having just one kinda destroys the purpose of no repetitive moves over the same enemy." The ground started to shake, as if there's an earthquake, huge chunks of earth started floating with the command of her psychic powers.

The cyborg could only watch it all in trepidation and he noted that when Haku was using her abilities her eyes would take a golden hue, the same color as his but more. It glows with the unhidden powers only unique to espers.

Beautiful but dangerous.

The rocks continued to dance in the air languidly and Saitama stood on one of the larger ones where he hadn't bothered to move. When Haku decided to level the field with sheer mind power, he knew that the spar has ended when the girl decided to use her powers.

Saitama knew that Haku doesn't like using her powers much and as of late she'd become antsy, never really using it anymore until now. Other than telepathy that is.

"I think that's about the lessons for now." Haku said plainly, drawing everything to a standstill, rocks stationary.

With a simple flick of her finger, the older teen was out of his hole, teleported, seemingly laid out on the ground. Slowly, the floating rubble was lowered to the ground to their respective cracks as if they were a mega-sized jigsaw puzzle. And with a _whoosh_ Haku was standing over Genos, eyes trained on his broken arm and then to his leg. "Here." A smaller hand with even smaller fingers were offered to him and he stared at it for a while before grabbing a hold of it despite the fact that his functions was still working and he's still capable of getting up on his own.

Genos stared at Haku with awed eyes and determination. The lessons she had given him would be written on his training journal later. Each one of them providing insights about his errors and a way to overcome opponents who might be stronger than even himself.

It's refreshing and humbling in a way to witness the skills of his Master's sister, to know more about the enigma that is Haku. She was still holding back and that's a given, since Genos knows that Haku is a logical person who wouldn't exert more effort than what was needed.

He figured out that the main reason she indulged his request for a spar was because she had seen where he was lacking. The girl had told him when they were getting ready to go to the fighting grounds that she was only doing this because she doesn't want to see him in shambles anymore or worse got killed because of his stupidity.

 _"God knows Sai-nii suck at teaching."_

 _"Hey, I take offense to that."_

Saitama later said that it's just Haku's roundabout way to say that she was worried for him, which in Genos calculation was probably true.

 _"You're family now Genos."_

Small hands moved to block his vision and out of reflex he grabbed them by the wrist with his functioning limb. His eyes strayed down to see Haku looking up at him curiously.

"You alright Genos?" She flatly asked, wriggling her wrist as she did so.

The blonde lets her go. "I am fine Haku, though I would need to visit Dr. Kuseno for the repairs." He confirmed.

Golden eyes were suddenly much closer scrutinizing his face, a downturn on pink lips. "Are you sure Genos? I didn't beat you up that badly to get major repairs right? I don't have to pay for said repairs _right_?" Haku said while she hovered an inch above him through her telekinesis. She rounded him twice then inspected his leg by going upside down, her face nearly touching the ground.

"I am fine besides, I've been meaning to ask the Doctor for a little fine tuning and that you don't have to pay anything for it."

Haku poked a part of his leg that was revealed by a rip on his pants, it was slightly bent and riddled with scratches. "You sure about the not paying part?"

"Yes."

"I'm still wondering how you get repaired for free, it must cost a fortune to get the right equipments and tools."

"That's because Dr. Kuseno is a doctor of—"

"Quit you guys yapping and start walking." An irritated bald man grabbed Haku by her foot that was dangling in the air, dragging her away from Genos while she was floating upside down.

For some reason Saitama was annoyed and he doesn't know the exact reason why. Seeing the two interact so familiarly with no honorifics to boot (when did they decided to do that?) bothers him in more ways than one.

And no, he is _not_ jealous.

Not one bit at all.

So what if thet call each other by their names, he does the same to both of them.

So what if he'd seen Haku's wide innocent eyes stare at Genos with warmth, she gives him the same look everytime their eyes meet.

So what if Haku's bland apathetic voice would turn soft with worry whenever she sees Genos in some sort of bind, she used to give him the same worried tone most of the time when he wasn't strong as he is now.

So what if her rare smiles (adorable sweet smiles) could now be seen directed at the cyborg instead of just him.

So what?

Saitama is not jealous that he has to share _his_ sister now.

Genos is just a student that decided to barge in their home life nothing more nothing less.

"Let me go Nii-san! I can walk on my own."

That's right. Genos is a _student_ , his disciple. Not Haku's _brother_. Saitama is the one who holds the throne for being Haku's _brother._

Whirring his arm back, he caught fabric and a small waist, the girl reflexively threw her arms on the man's broad shoulders, legs hugging his waist. Firmly, gloved hands supported the teen's legs.

Haku settled her head on the man's left shoulder, catching a whiff of the lemon scented bodywash that her brother loves to use. "But I guess a piggyback will also do."

Feeling the warmth of the small body on his back was a relief for Saitama's nerves. As such, he's not jealous of Genos, not at all mind you, the man just hadn't entertained the thought of another person sharing Haku's time and affection. Her friends were another thing, but they didn't make him feel _threatened_ (not exactly the right word but it will do) in anyway when it comes to her.

All this thinking is probably just his stomache talking. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Shut up Sai-nii you're thinking too loud. It's making my head hurt."

 _"-And you're an idiot for thinking that I'd replace you.-"_ A soft voice whispered in his head, silky hair tickling his face when he turned to take a peek of a seemingly sleeping Haku.

Long lashes met her naturally flushed cheeks, warm puffs of air coming from her slightly parted lips. Over all, the girl looked rather peaceful and asleep, but Saitama knew that it isn't like that. It's a reprieve from her worrying quietness the last few weeks. The amber eyed teen might not say it but something's been eating away at her. As if she's worried and scared about something and he has a bit of an idea of what it is. It made the caped baldy antsy and a bit protective of her during those times.

Seeing the hunched stiff small shoulders, dark haunted eyes, furrowed brows, down-turned lips and over all gloomy aura, made him want to smother her in blankets and keep her locked away in their apartment where nothing could ever harm her in any which way.

 _"-We are going to talk later.-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"-Okay.-"_

 ***-*-*-*-***

* * *

Haku glared at the towering man who was holding up the line. She couldn't exactly hear what he's blabbering about— since she was wearing earphones with rock music blaring at it, the cashier lady seemed fearful of him from whatever he said.

The tall silver haired man that was in front of her was tense, rippling muscles underneath his tight long sleeved black shirt growing taut as seconds passed by as the towering man continued to loom at the poor convenient store staff.

Haku sighed, took off one of the earbuds and placed down her basket of groceries, she was last in the line but she still has to make her place secure or someone else might cut her off. She then calmly strode off to the counter. "Hey kid where are you going?" Haku ignored whatever the silver haired man said, because she is no kid thank you very much.

While the line holduper guy continued to yell, he revealed the sharp knife he was hiding in his sling bag. Panic ensued.

"Give me all your fucking money or this is going straight to your throat!"

The poor lady was about to reply when the teen cut her off with a dry retort. "I don't think that will end well for you Mister."

The guy was muscular (and a good three heads taller than her) she'd give him that, permed hair that looks like a wig on top of his head. Hearing her voice made him face her, squinty dark eyes glared at her, mouth filled with rotting teeth pulled in an impressive scowl to make him look intimidating. Haku ignored it, his 'intimidating' face is nothing compared to her brother's serious mode.

"What do ya think you're doing kid?" He grounded out voice gruff, Haku figured that something died in there.

Haku scrunched her nose. "I should be asking you that question, you're the one holding up the line. If you weren't holding it up then I would've been at home by now. You're making people waste their time."

A bunch of sane bystanders looked at her with abject horror, mouth gaping and eyes bugged out. Haku ignored them too.

He took a step towards her, looking down at her. The amber eyed teen hates that. "What did ya say?!"

Her lips tug downwards for a few millimeters. "Oh, so you're deft? My bad."

The man turned red, gritting his teeth as he took a hold of her collar, lifting Haku easily from the ground. "Don't mock me shrimp," Haku's eyebrow twitched. "or your pretty little face wouldn't be so pretty anymore." The knife's flat surface touched her cheek, eliciting fearful gasped from the faint hearted people.

Haku's gaze was unflinching, if anything she stared right to the man's eyes, unnervingly so. Amber flickered to gold for a bit, making the man flinch slightly.

Haku opened her mouth but was cut off by another voice. "Hey, why don't you put the kid down and fight someone your own size."

It was the silver haired man from before, and he was gripping the meaty wrisk of the man taking her hostage.

Haku's eyes narrowed at him, he _did_ just imply that she was short after all.

"Ha?" Perm head said unintelligently. "And you think you will do?" He raised one fuzzy eyebrow.

Albino hair smirked as he tightened his grip, Haku could almost hear the grinding bones, forcing the hand to let her go. "Ye—" "I think I'll be good enough." Haku interjected, earning an annoyed glare from Albino.

"Shut up kid and just go to your Mama or something." Yellow eyes glared at her, but there's no hint of malice in them, annoyance more so and a bit of concern.

 _Just go already so you won't get hurt brat._

Amber eyes glared in return. "I'm not a kid, I'm turning sixteen, and my Mama lives faraway from here or something, old man."

 _I don't need your concern and I could take care of myself._

They stared at each other challengingly, forgetting about the armed man between them. The taller of the two noted that the teen before him has nice features, has rather large almond shaped eyes that made the ravenette look harmless and young. The thing is, because of the nice features, it's not easy to determine whether the not-kid is a boy or a girl, the baggy loose clothing doesn't help either but the obvious bump on the chest area gives it away. There's a look harboring in those amber depths, challenging and fierce.

Haku observed the young man with a weird hairstyle preference. He has quite sharp features and added to his hair, it made him look like a wild wolf. His lean muscled physique suggests that he's quite active and base on his clothes and the stance, he might also be a practitioner of martial arts.

"You could've fooled me, I thought you were ten and I'm not an old man, I'm seventeen almost eighteen."

 _I'm older than you, so you better listen to me._

"You could've fooled me, I thought you're just a senile old dude."

 _I don't have to listen to you so just scram._

The other people and the other workers at the convenient store had easily vacated during their exchange. The only ones left was the two teens, the cashier lady and the burglar, the burglar who was currently forgotten by the two teens.

"Hey you both really wanna have at it ha?"

"Shut up Perm Head/Fugly Face." The two said in unison, not letting off their staring contest. Rich amber clashed with burning yellow in a heated glare off.

It easily pissed off Mister Fugly Perm.

He raised one meaty hand and jabbed the sharp knife towards Haku who was the 'easier' target. "Don't fucking ignore me brat!"

The yellow eyed teen's eye widened and he was about to intercept the knife with his bare hand when the ravenette beat him to the chase.

"Pointing sharp things is highly dangerous Perm Head." Two fingers. She held the knife's point in between her thumb and pointing finger, the sharp object dangerously close to her left eye.

The man tried to pull it back but the surprisingly strong grip left the attempt useless, so he whirred back his other arm to punch the girl in the face, only for it to be captured by one tanned hand.

"Easy there, it's not right to hit young girls in the face." The other teen said, though he wasn't quite sure if the other really was a girl. He's just banking it all in his instincts and the neutral reaction seems that he was right. Halfheartedly, he made his grip tighter, almost crashing the knuckles of the thief.

"Ah!" The man cried out, his hold slackening on the knife.

Haku yanked it away from his hand and placed it gently on the counter where the gawking cashier lady still stood. She gave the woman a slightly concerned glance. "Miss, I think you should go outside. Saa, call the police or something." Haku told her carefully with a soft voice. The woman nodded shakily to as she scampered quickly away from them and out of the store without a second glance.

"Quick thinking girly."

"Hmph. Shut up old man."

"Fuck the both of you!" The man snarled spraying them with unneeded spittle.

Haku wiped her face with a handkerchief she somehow procured. "Ew."

The teen with sharp features grimaced in disgust. "Gross." He let's the crushed hand go in lue for wiping away at his face.

The man now freed growled, then gave another punch to the smaller teen. She easily dodged, letting it sail above her head as she kicked from below catching the man's hip, making him stumble and howl in pain. The shelf rattled ominously from behind him but thankfully remained standing.

The familiar move and the audible crack from the hit made the wolf like teen whistle in appreciation.

Getting back up again, the man snarled and grabbed the small shelf of ramune behind him and threw it towards the two teens.

The young man easily moved in front of Haku, arms whirling elegantly this way and that, easily deflecting the glass bottles. He was expecting the sound of breaking glass but none of it reached his ears. Glancing from the corner of his eyes, he saw Haku holding all the bottles in a great show of balance and flexibility.

Annoyance was etched all over her face having expected the situation. The girl was only on her right foot, the left leg angled so that the four shiny bottles were enclosed between her thigh and calf, her arms was kept close to her chest, where there are three in each of her hand, two each between her biceps and four each under her armpits. On her left shoulder there were two bottles tucked in the crook of her neck being clamped down with her head, kinda like how you hold your phone when your hands are busy. And lastly, the last bottle stood proud on the right side of her head, perfectly balanced. The thief gaped at her and she ignored the surprise from both males.

"Idiots, don't you guys know that when you break stuff that you'd pay for it?" Carefully, she slowly bent her right knee to get closer to the floor, once both legs have met on the floor she relinquished her hold from the bottles between her thigh and calf first, it tinkled softly against the tiled floor. Next she righted her legs into a crisscross position but with a gap in between to make a dip, the bottle on her head not even moving. After that she proceeded to carefully lower the contents in between the gap of her crisscrossed legs. Then finally, she took off the one bottle in her head and the two on her shoulder.

There are twenty five glass bottles saved in just a moment, the martial artist couldn't be more impressed at the skill it took to achieve that. Though he himself could have done it, but when he deflected the carbonated drinks it was flung to different directions. The girl must be pretty fast to be able to catch all of that, has a good eye, agility and coordination too if she was able to predict where the drinks would end up and getting there on time. Her balance too is something to be commended, because if it was him, the bottle on the head would tither so and so but of course it will not fall. He's too stubborn and prideful to let himself slip up if that's the case.

 _This girl is something alright._

A swishing sound was the only thing that alerted him from the whack he's going to receive from behind and he ducked low, letting it go over his head. He delivered a turning kick right at the man's gut, blood and saliva splashing him.

A blue and black blur moved towards the man before it settled for the image of the girl jumping, her legs tucked in her chest. She turned her tucked body horizontally, then letting her right leg struck out hooking it at the large man's neck, with the help of gravity, she easily brought the man down.

The sound of the large body hitting the floor was the only sound that filled the convenient store. Haku landed quietly beside the fallen unconscious man, some of his rotten teeth spilling out of his mouth.

Haku turned to the slightly surprise teen behind her and giving him a firm look.

"Still think I'm incapable?" She said challengingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yellow eyes blinked at her for a moment, then a wolfish grin etched itself on his tanned face. "Na, I think your pretty capable little Missy-" "Don't call me little." "Wow sorry, just Missy then?"

She sniffed. "My name's Haku." For some reason the girl was pouting.

"Garou then." The wolf like teen snorted. "For someone capable you sure looked like *Pambi or some shit."

"I am not a deer."

Garou chuckled. "Of course you aren't." Curiously the girl moved towards one of the baskets left in the panic and he noted that it was her basket. "What are you doing?"

The girl deigned him a short glance. "I'm getting my stuff checked out." She said plainly which Garou couldn't help but laugh at.

"You're really serious aren't ya?"

"Of course. I always take my groceries seriously."

Garou watched the ravenette as she went to the counter and scanned all her goods without missing a beat. Looking back, Haku's moves earlier were familiar in a way. She moved the same way as that girly looking boy in that unsatisfying martial arts tournament that he 'competed' to last year. He remembered it being the Cherry Blossom Dance Fist or something.

The strangely colored haired boy (an extra light pink from the crown of his head to a deep pink) forfeited before they could even exchange fist which greatly annoyed Garou to no end. The boy was good, really good, probably the only one to pose as a competition to his skills. He saw how the kid easily defeated each one of his opponents even going so far as letting his opponents reveal all their techniques before soundly defeating them with one signature move.

Garou bets that the kid did it to give the opponent a fighting chance but to also learn all of the other school's technique.

Unbeknownst to him, said girly boy was actually Haku in disguise. She entered the competition because one of the patrons on the maid cafe she works at requested her to do it. The poor guy, Makoto had been on an accident while he was training and to save face for their school, his Master requested her to do it. The Master had heard of her through Makoto, heard of Haku's reputation as a maid and a bouncer which the old man tested. To say the least, he got soundly beaten by the stoic girl and he asked her to be his only apprentice's replacement. She only agreed because of the payment and the rewards she'll get from winning the competition and she settled for second place.

The old man doesn't want her to win all the way for some reason.

(The prizes she received were a two door refrigerator, microwave oven, dishwasher, a washing machine and a brand new state of the art Laptop.)

Makoto and Haku had the same lithe build and height. Makoto's hair was a soft shade of pink and rounded mint green eyes which could easily be done through a wig and contact lenses. There were slight difference in their facial features, Makoto's face is more rounded while Haku was heart shaped, Haku's lips were more full and Makoto had a cute button nose. But all of that was easily fixed through the power of makeup which Haku excelled in as a cosplayer.

By the end of it, Haku looked like the long lost twin of Makoto and still no one was able to find out about it until this day.

"From what school are you?"

Haku gave him a suspicious glance. "And why do you want to know?"

Garou quirked an eyebrow. "To learn what type of school of movement you practice."

Haku blinked and got back to scanning her milk. "I thought you were some loliconning creep or whatever. Don't just ask questions like that old lecher."

"I'm not an old lecher, you reverse trap loli!"

"Saa, haven't heard that one before, but to answer your question I don't go to any martial arts school. But I do go to high school."

The glare receded to confusion. "What? Your kick from before looks like the one from the Dance of the Cherry Blossom Fist."

At his statement, the hand grabbing a carton of eggs stilled and the girl looked up at him.

Haku scanned his features carefully and she noted that she doesn't remember anyone having that kind of memorable hairstyle from the competition. Though the way he held himself and his clothing brought one answer to her head.

Haku doesn't like lying even if she's good with it so, "It's the Dance of the Flower Goddess."

"What?"

"That breathing style, it's called the Dance of the Flower Goddess."

This time it's Garou's turn to give her a look. "Breathing style?"

"Yes, it's a breathing style. Only a select few still knows about it. Breathing styles varies from different Masters of this art, there used to be a large variety of them each one mimicking some sort of embodiment of nature. The very first one was the Breath of the Sun and it branched out from there. These breathing techniques are used to strengthen the body via circulating oxygen in the right place, it is said that one who uses them could be stronger than an average person better yet as strong as a demon."

"Are you serious? There's something like that?" Garou's head was churning at the knowledge of an old used part of martial arts, something that could be even stronger than what the world's greatest martial artist's style. He has to know everything about it.

Haku snorted. "Of course not. That thing doesn't exist. I picked that up in a new popular manga." She casually bagged her groceries and fished for her wallet in her pants pocket.

"What? So you're just baiting me?" Yellow eyes glared at the head of spiky black.

Haku having paid for her groceries left the counter. Two plastic bags held in one hand. "Yes, but what I said about it being called the Dance of the Flower Goddess _Fist_ was true."

"And how would you know that?"

Garou leered at her slighter form as she stopped right in front of him. "Yes, because I was there." She handed him a cold bottled drink, a coke. "You were eyeing that earlier so I rung it up for you." She said while turning away and striding pass him towards the entrance.

"Remember to pay for that before you go Garou-jiji." With that, the girl was out of the store, the only thing that was left was the cold bottle in his hand and an unconscious thief.

"Wait, what did she say?"

 _"Yes, because I was there."_

 _She was there that means,_ his mind flashed to her moves, her face and her build. Once it fully registered to him, he ran outside the store, the cold beverage still in his hand.

Turning his head this way and that to find a small back and a head full of dark hair. But much to his irritation there's no more sign of the girl who once again slipped pass him.

Looking down at his cold hand holding the carbonated drink, his lips stretched into an anticipatory grin, yellow eyes gleaming in excitement at the prospect of a possible challenge no, a possible prey.

 _You won't slip past me next time kid. I won't let you._

 ***-*-*-*-***

* * *

"Achoo!" Haku sneezed, earning a concern glance from Saitama.

"Don't tell me you're catching a cold now. I thought idiot sisters don't get colds."

Haku glared at him by the corner of her eyes, hands busy with putting away her groceries into the shiny relatively new refrigerator. "I'm not catching a cold if you must know."

Genos gave the girl a scan and he nodded as well. "Haku is healthy as can be, there is no sign of her getting any sort of sickness soon or possible future long term diseases."

"Thanks Genos."

"Your welcome Haku." The blonde said while he filed away the girl's snacks on a cupboard. Saitama glared at him.

...

"By the way, what's for dinner?"

"Does cold soba, simmered salmon and pickled radishes sound good to you?"

"Yup, sounds great."

* * *

*-*-*-*-*

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" Haku started, looking down at Saitama who had his head resting on her lap.

Currently, Saitama was reading a light novel that was from Haku's impressive book collection. She has great taste when it comes to the stuff, the one he is reading right now is about a girl who died and was reincarnated slash summoned into a new world to become a maid because the kingdom was lacking some staff, but the girl in the story wants to become an adventurer or thought she was summoned because she's going to be some hero. The downside was that only men are allowed to become an adventurer and Saitama was currently on the part where the girl was protecting her charge, the princess, from a demon who wants the princess as his bride.

Oh, and what do you know, the demon got convinced to take the girl instead as sacrifice, now the demon is binding her to be his eternal maid servant. Really interesting stuff, and no he is not ignoring the matter at hand.

"Nii-san?" Haku prodded the man's head. "Niiiii-saaaaaan~" she poked him repeatedly. Until she decided to take the book from his hands easily getting the man's attention.

"Hey give that back, it was getting on the good part!"

"No." Haku said flatly and with a thought she levitated and moved the book towards the shelf in the corner. "Now what are we suppose to talk about?"

Saitama sighed, looks like there's no getting out of it.

"Haku are you alright?"

Haku looked confused at this. "Didn't Genos said that I'm healthy and that I don't have any growing disease?"

Saitama rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about that." He sits up to meet Haku's eyes properly. "I'm talking about here." Saitama points at his chest, where his heart should be.

"I'm fine."

"Tch. We both know that you are not. Something's bugging you, tell me what it is." The bald man crossed his arms over his chest, his face stern— a rare sight.

Deep brown stared down at amber, it was just a few minute but the whole ordeal felt like hours for Haku to decide whether to tell her brother about her childish thoughts.

It was silly to worry about something like that truly happening but the idea still lingers in her mind like a very stubborn fungi.

Like it was going to come true and she would be living in a nightmare once again.

"It's nothing."

"No it is not just _nothing_ when you're all gloomy and broody. I need my cute apathetic little sister, not this gloom and doom girl who's got nothing better to do but stare off into space.

"I'm not staring off to space. That's impossible to do when I'm on earth, but I'm letting you slide for calling me little."

An eyebrow twitched. "Of course you're still a smartass no matter how broody you are. And let me just call you my little sister for once okay. It's cute and I like it."

"Well I guess it's better than being called a reverse trap loli." Haku mumbled to herself, thinking back to the young man with a wolfish grin.

"What did you say?"

Haku gave him a bland stare. "Nothing. I said it was better than being called a Baldy."

"Why you—" Saitam started, but he shook his head when he's decidedly going off track. "Stop that. I'm not getting off your back easily young lady. Now," his eyes were sharp as they drilled holes to her, "tell what's been bothering you. No half truths either, I want the whole of it."

Looks like her brother was really, really serious. Seriously serious.

The teen sighed through her nose as she struggled to come up with an answer. She's going to make it as brief as possible. Not even a full sentence if she could help it.

Just the thought of explaining all of it makes her feel uncomfortable picking out every single bone in the closet she kept locked out sealed in the dark bottomless pit of her memory. Nightmares upon nightmares of giant glass tubes, scalpels, syringes and a metal chair of horror comes to mind.

Haku wants to further let her memory fade but she couldn't have that even if she can. It would be unfair to them if she just forgets.

"You. House of Revolution. Lab. Doctor."

Haku closes her eyes and she thinks of the cold pairs of eyes as they strapped her down on a metal bed. They didn't even blinked when she screamed her throat out and when tears fell down her cheeks.

"Experiments." She whispered closing her eyes at the memory.

A gentle touch ghosted over her cheek, she flinched but then leaned into the touch. Haku marveled at the callused texture, noting that it was clearly different from cold rubbery gloves.

The bald man's brows furrowed in worry. The girl was back to her first speaking pattern. All stilted words that made sense and at the same time didn't, but at this point of their relationship Saitama knew what she meant. He has to or he wouldn't have understood her in the first place.

A rocky coast came to mind, more stones than the usual sand, a giant glass tube with moss growing on it with reefs tangled on the wire that was attached to the thing. He remembered seeing her for the first time, floating inside the tube all tiny and long black hair fanning around her, he was ten and he thought that she's some sort of a baby zombie at some point.

But now she's one of the most important part of his life.

"Hey now Kohaku." Kohaku is her full name, something he thought of at the top of his head when naming her. It means amber (just like her eyes) but she likes to be referred to as just Haku. It fits her both.

He takes hold of both her cheeks, carefully forcing her face up to look at him.

"You do know that I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me anymore." He tells her softly, tenderly, as he rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs. The girl opened her eyes not looking at him.

"Aside from that, I got you and Genos to rescue my butt if I really need it."

 _Not that I would need it of course._

Saitama doesn't want to put Haku on another uncomfortable situation. Kami knows that his little sister needs some peace of mind after all she's been through.

Her natural pink cheeks turned red and eyes not meeting his. Saitama thought that if she had cat ears they're wilted right now and flat on her head.

Out of nowhere, Haku suddenly threw herself at him, burying her face to his chest and Saitama didn't hesitate to return the hug.

 _"-I knew that. I was just being stupid.-"_ Her even voice echoed in his head. She was clearly trying to hide her embarassment.

It made Saitama smile.

.

.

.

"Can you give me back the light novel now?"

 ***-*-*-*-***

* * *

Genos got out of his room and into the hallway, having the urge to consult Haku about a few pointers to improve his fighting.

As he walked towards the other living room where his sensors are telling him were both siblings are. Golden eyes with black scelera glance at the door connecting their apartments together.

Just last week, Haku decided to create an entrance to join their abodes together, she reasoned that it made things easier for both parties. Each apartment cell has two bedrooms, a living room, a tiny kitchen and of course a bathroom. Currently, the other room on Genos side was unoccupied and the girl had dubbed it as their guest room.

It made things more convenient just as planned and no one has to knock on each others door anymore or barge in each others places without permission.

Correction, they can now go into each others place without the others permission more freely because of Haku's brilliant idea.

 _"Saa, it's_ our _home Genos, remember that."_

He reached the location in no time and what he saw made his lips quirk upwards in a smile.

Quietly, he went towards Saitama's room, fetching a blanket and two extra pillows on the closet where the other blankets are located. After that, the blonde went back to the living room and he carefully set down his baggage.

Mechanical fingers gently extracted the light novel from smaller ones, they twitched and for that moment Genos held his breath. The fingers went lax.

He settled the book at the low table and with much difficulty, he lifted his teacher's head and placed a pillow underneath, he repeated the same actions to the small teen and once done he spread a blanket over the slumbering duo.

Genos stood up and looked at his work. A blue blanket with cloud prints settled over their slumbering form. Saitama had one of Haku's legs tangled with his own, facing each other one firm arm encircling the girl's waist, small fingers clutched the man's shirt tightly and a general sense of peace exuded from both person.

Genos figured out that whatever Haku's facing was now resolved and it truly amazed the cyborg with the tight bond the two shared. With one last look, Genos moved to turn off the light and when he was about to retreat to his room a soft sleep addled voice spoke.

"G'night Genos, Th'nk yo'."

Genos went back to his room with a smile that surprised even himself. He never knew that he could actually do that anymore after being mechanized. He suspects that the warmth he felt was not from his core any longer.

 ***-*-*-*-***

* * *

 **A/n: So Hi peeps am back with a new chapter and probably in the process dying from college work. This has been siting in my saved files and now I managed to get a hold of sometime to update. Some things were revealed in this chap and I hope the fight scenes was to your liking because it is certainly not in my field of expertise with my meager grasp of the English language. Did you get the reference of Haku's supposed fighting style? Probably. I was laying it pretty thick.**

 ***Pambi- Bambi**

 **Bye y'all~**


End file.
